De Faramir y Eowyn
by Beledien
Summary: Historia AU y What if. Qué habría sucedido si Arwen no esperaba por Aragorn y las posibles consecuencias para Eowyn y Faramir.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota:** Es muy importante afirmar que todos los personajes, nombres y lugares son creación de Tolkien. Este es solamente un fanfic sin mayores pretensiones que las de entretener a toda la gente buena que suele pasar por aquí dedicarle un poco de su tiempo a leer estas líneas. Esta historia es un AU y What if: ¿qué hubiese pasado si Arwen decidiera marcharse y no esperar por Aragorn? Coloco la advertencia de posible OoC y alguno que otro error cronológico involuntario.

 **Capítulo 1**

De Rivendel llegaron las noticias que Aragorn temía tanto. Arwen había partido a tierras imperecederas según le informaron los hijos de Elrond, un estandarte bordado por Undomiel era el único objeto dejado como señal de que una vez hubo cariño entre los dos.

—Si ella ya no tenía esperanzas ¿por qué me dejó este recuerdo? —tristemente preguntó sin esperar una respuesta.

—No lo sabemos —dijo Elladan —, pero ella partió hacia los puertos grises el mismo día que dejamos Rivendel.

—Lamentamos que lo de ustedes no pudo ser —, añadió Elrohir.

Aragorn suspiró hondamente, era hora de despertar de su sueño. Con todo su dolor no dejó de lado su deber y siguió en la lucha buscando el mejor camino para hacer frente a Sauron.

Cuando el creador del anillo único fue finalmente destruido todo fue dicha entre los pueblos libres, y hasta los días eran más cálidos como si fuese un mensaje de la paz que había llegado.

Para casi todos, porque Estel, ahora convertido en el nuevo rey de Gondor tenía además como deber el dejar un heredero, pues aunque la vida de la casa de Númenor era larga, llegaría el día en que debería morir y necesitaría alguien para sucederle en el trono.

—Hay que darle tiempo al tiempo —se dijo Aragorn cavilando sobre este asunto, cuando comía con sus amigos en el campamento de Cormallen.

—Supongo que tienes razón —dijo Legolas con simpatía —, nadie te apresura a que tomes una decisión ahora.

—Es que tú eres un elfo y tú puedes esperar por la eternidad —dijo Gimli bebiendo un gran sorbo de malta —, no es algo a lo que te apresures. En cambio el resto sí debemos pensar en formalizar y tener una familia.

Bien sabido era que uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de Gimli era contradecir al elfo, y nunca perdía la oportunidad para hacerlo, aunque eso podría acarrear consecuencias que no previese.

—Sé a lo que te refieres mi buen enano —dijo Eomer que se unió a la conversación—, también deberé tomar una pronta decisión sobre al asunto ahora que me toca gobernar Rohan.

—Y también sobre Eowyn —dijo Merry que dejando de comer, algo raro entre los hobbits de la compañía, y es que Merry sentía un cariño especial por la doncella guerrera —, aunque no creo que ella permitiese que alguien le impusiera un matrimonio arreglado —añadió para sí notar que el resto le escuchaba también.

—Ni yo lo permitiría —dijo Eomer, y luego una sombra apareció en el rostro del rey de Rohan —, es solamente que desearía que ella fuese feliz.

—En verdad también así lo espero yo —dijo Aragorn que entendía la preocupación del sobrino de Theoden —, no hay nada que desee más en este mundo para la hermosa y valiente dama Eowyn.

Legolas le lanzó una mirada a Aragorn con cierto aire de reproche. Gimli fue él único que pudo percibirlo.

Bastante entrada la noche, Elladan y Elrohir fueron a hablar con Aragorn.

—Quisiéramos quedarnos, pero debemos volver a Rivendel —le habló Elladan.

—No hemos tenido noticias del norte —siguió Elrohir —, excepto las que indican que también ha habido batallas.

—Esperamos que sabrás disculparnos con los demás por no quedarnos —Elladan culminó.

—Les deseo un buen viaje amigos míos —dijo Aragorn colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de Elladan al modo de los dunedain—, llevan mis agradecimientos eternos a Elrond por todo su apoyo, en cuanto pueda iré a Imladris antes de que deje estas tierras.

—Le diremos —dijo Elrohir y los gemelos partieron en silencio sin avisar a nadie de su partida.

Otra vez solo Aragorn vio la tienda de Eomer alumbrada con lámparas, a pesar de que era tarde ya el rey de Rohan seguía despierto. Se acercó a la tienda por simple curiosidad.

—Le escribo una nota a mi hermana para solicitarle que venga hasta aquí si su salud se lo permite —dijo Eomer todavía con la pluma en la mano —, creo que le alegrará verte a ti y a los hobbits. Estaba muy apegada a Merry.

—Sí, supongo que eso le alegraría —dijo Aragorn sin disimular su tristeza.

Un incómodo silencio se hizo entre los dos, como si no quisieran hablar sobre algo que ellos pensaban al mismo tiempo. Finalmente Eomer habló.

—Mira, como te dije en las casas de curación yo no te culpo de nada —comenzó Eomer dejando la pluma —. Eowyn siempre ha buscado lo mejor y no creo que hubiese encontrado a alguien mejor, pero no creo que nadie deba a amar a otra persona por obligación. Ella olvidará y espero que encuentre felicidad.

—Yo también lo espero —dijo Aragorn. Se despidió del jinete de la Marca y se alejó del lugar, necesitaba hablar con alguien. Hubiese preferido que Eomer no fuese tan comprensivo y que le reclamara, para tener un motivo o compromiso hacia la dama de Rohan.

Hubiese ido a buscar a Gandalf, pero él prefería pasar tiempo con los hobbits, además Frodo todavía no se recuperaba del todo. Tal vez más tarde pudiera consultarle sobre sus dudas, pero por el momento necesitaba que alguien le escuchara.

Legolas tal vez sabría escucharle, aunque en esos asuntos poco consejo podría darle el elfo que veía el mundo de otro modo, pero al menos contándole sobre sus dudas aliviaría algo el peso de su corazón. Fue a buscarle, pero no le encontró, solamente vio a Gimli que sacaba brillo a su siempre afilada hacha.

—El elfo está muy raro, solamente habla del mar y las gaviotas —dijo el enano sin dejar su faena—, se fue hacia el río cantando. Eso es lo que debe hacer su gente, supongo. Creo que me acostumbraré algún día.

—Sí, me temo que Legolas ahora ansía ver otros parajes como lo predijo Galadriel —Aragorn no ocultó su decepción.

—Si tenías algo que decirle yo le puedo entregar el mensaje —dijo Gimli colocando a un lado su hacha.

—No, solamente quería alguien con quien platicar un poco.

—Puedes confiar en mí si es algo confidencial —Gimli invitó a Aragorn a sentarse a su lado con un gesto. Aragorn vio al enano y si en algo conocía a los hijos de Mahal era que no solían ir y venir con cuentos, Gimli además era un buen compañero cuando no se mostraba terco.

—Es sobre Eowyn…

—No tienes que explicarme, estuve ahí ¿recuerdas? —interrumpió el enano— Fue como dijo el elfo, algo muy triste de presenciar cuando partimos hacia el camino de los muertos.

—Siempre eres tan franco mi buen Gimli.

—Supongo que tu dilema es que necesitas una reina y Eowyn es infeliz porqué no le correspondes. La respuesta parece tan simple que creo que no necesitas que te la diga.

—No, no hace falta, creo que es lo más conveniente. Muchas gracias por tu consejo mi pragmático enano, supongo que se puede aprender a amar.

Esa madrugada cuando el mensajero partía hacia Gondor llevando la carta de Eomer, Aragorn se le acercó y le dio otra nota también dirigida a la misma persona.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota:** Como siempre y no por ello deja de ser importante poner en claro que todo, los personajes, nombres y lugares son parte de la creación de Tolkien. Este es el segundo capítulo de esta historia que algunas buenas personas han venido a leer por un par de minutos, y por ello les agradezco, así como las palabras vertidas en torno a ella.

 **Capítulo 2**

Las noticias que las águilas trajeron de Osgiliath llenaron a todos de alegría. Fue en ese instante que Faramir comprendió que el deber le llamaba y debía ocuparse de muchas cosas ahora que el rey había regresado a Gondor. Pese a las recomendaciones que el mayoral de las casas de curación, Faramir asumió el cargo de Senescal, porque ya le habían informado sobre la muerte de Denethor, aunque nadie podía informarle más sobre el asunto.

La gente solamente le decía que Denethor había muerto en el terrible ataque a Minas Tirith. Más no decían porque realmente los testigos habían marchado a la Puerta Negra, el mediano, Beregond y Mithrandir. Si alguien conocía algún rumor simplemente respondía con evasivas y le recordaban que por el momento había que atender cosas más urgentes.

Faramir siempre les daba razón en esto, porque habían muchas bajas y mucho daño en la estructura de la ciudad. Había demasiado trabajo con los sobrevivientes como para ocuparse de los difuntos en esos días.

Con cierta tristeza dejó de visitar el jardín donde él y Eowyn compartían las tardes. El deber era primero, pero cuando podía dirigía miradas anhelantes hacia las casas de curación.

Fue un poco después que llegaron otros mensajeros desde Cormallen trayendo notas para la dama de Rohan y para el hobbit que todavía permanecía en la ciudad. Uno de era de Eomer, quien probablemente preguntase por la salud de su hermana, la otra era de Aragorn y Faramir sintió una nube cubrir el sol. La tercera nota la mandaba Peregrin.

Como primer impulso quiso ir él mismo a las casas de Curación para darle los mensajes a Eowyn, pero sus múltiples ocupaciones alistando el regreso del rey no le permitían tomarse siquiera unos minutos.

Al anochecer tuvo un poco de tiempo, sentía que su corazón latía más a prisa a medida que se acercaba. Había pensado en el momento todo el día, el ver nuevamente a Eowyn.

Ella estaba en el jardín como casi todas los días mirando hacia el este, tal vez por costumbre. Ahora que el mal había sido derrotado, no había motivos, pero ella seguía en esa rutina.

Sin darse cuenta la dama de Rohan sonrió al ver a Faramir acercarse, él le sonrió de vuelta. Ella estaba pálida y parecía la única persona infeliz en la ciudad.

—Merry me ha dicho que le llaman a Cormallen para los festejos del triunfo —ella le explicó a Faramir —, se irá por algunos días.

—Me avisaron ya, estamos alistando las cosas para el viaje. Partirá mañana temprano.

—Mi hermano también me llama —dijo ella —, siempre y cuando esté lista para viajar —luego hizo una pausa como si no quisiera decirle a Faramir sobre la carta de Aragorn, tal vez esperando ver la reacción de Faramir.

De pronto la cabeza de Faramir tejió una y mil posibilidades, ¿qué significaba esto? Merry le había informado inmediatamente de que se le pedía ir hasta Cormallen para reencontrarse con sus viejos amigos. En cambio Eowyn había recibido el mismo llamado, pero ella no dijo nada hasta esa hora. ¿Sería que ella no querría ir? ¿Por qué lo haría? ¿No quería ver a Aragorn porqué le traía dolorosos recuerdos o simplemente no quería ir porque él no iba?

Tomó la decisión de preguntarle, sintió que debía hacerlo porque desde el primer día que posó sus ojos en la doncella guerrera sus días no habían sido los mismos y una esperanza perdida por los largos años de amenaza de guerra, volvió a nacer en su corazón.

—Aragorn También me ha escrito —dijo Eowyn esperando ver la reacción en Faramir —. Me pide por favor acompañarles en su regreso, por lo menos que les espere en Osgiliath si el viaje por el río se me resulta muy pesado.

Faramir bajó la mirada, temía que algo así podía suceder, perder lo que había encontrado en medio de la desolación. Merry ya le había puesto al tanto de los sentimientos de la dama hacia Aragorn. Ahora el rey parecía interesarse en ella, por lo menos para tomarse la molestia de escribirle y solicitarle su presencia. La pequeña luz de esperanza que había abrigado pareció apagarse. Otra vez, como cuando Denethor o Boromir imponían su criterio, él tendría que guardar silencio.

—Si me habrías avisado más temprano hubiésemos conseguido un mejor medio de transporte —dijo tratando de ocultar su tristeza —, pero siendo un pedido del rey haremos lo posible porque vuestro viaje sea el más confortable —suspiró —. Creo que a Merry le alegrará de tener vuestra compañía.

Para Eowyn no pasó desapercibida la actitud de Faramir, porque antes le hablaba de tú a tú y de manera afectuosa, según ella percibía, pero de pronto todo parecía cambiar. Repentinamente nació en ella un sentimiento de no querer partir. Ella que le había pedido al mayoral dejarle ir al campo de batalla, ahora simplemente quería volver a esos días en los que caminaba en compañía del Senescal y conversaban sobre todo y nada. Encontró que Faramir no era solamente un guerrero en busca de gloria, de hecho parecía más inclinado a buscar el conocimiento y la sabiduría, sentía compasión por todas las criaturas aunque parecía que había sido un guerrero gran parte de su vida. Algo contradictorio, pero que parecía tener sentido en él.

—Me encargaré de inmediato de vuestro viaje — Faramir le hizo y venia a modo de despedida.

La siguiente mañana era fresca. Temprano habían venido doncellas para alistar a Eowyn para el viaje, un poco más tarde Merry fue a las casas de curación para acompañar a Eowyn hasta el carruaje.

—Me alegra que vengas conmigo en este viaje —decía Merry con su habitual modo despreocupado de hablar —. Cuando Pippin se entere de que vengo contigo y no con las provisiones le va a dar un infarto. Claro, no me hubiese importado viajar con unas cuantas botanas para el camino, pero sé que también envían una buena parte en la carreta que viene, así que no deberíamos preocuparnos por si nos da hambre en el trayecto.

Merry hablaba sin parar mientras Eowyn buscaba con la mirada a alguien más que le fuera a buscar.

—Casi lo olvido —dijo Merry recordando el paquete que llevaba consigo —, esto me lo envió Faramir para ti, dijo que podrías sentir frío durante el trayecto.

Eowyn vio el manto azul que Faramir con el que Faramir le abrigara el día en que Sauron había sido derrotado. El día en que sin notarlo sus manos se entrelazaron y él besara su frente cuando se acercó sin saber que era lo que ambos esperaban de ese día.

—Te ayudo —dijo Merry colocando el manto sobre la doncella —. Es muy bonito. Pareces una reina —luego siguió hablando —. Es un buen hombre —dijo Merry —. Boromir también me agradaba mucho, pero creo que a Faramir tiene otro aire. ¿Sabías que ambos se parecían mucho, pero ahora que conocí a Faramir, creo que es diferente de todos los guerreros que he conocido

—Sí, Faramir es el mejor —dijo Eowyn sorprendida por sus propias palabras.

—Eso fue lo que me dijo Boromir mientras viajábamos con él. Pippin y yo sentimos afinidad con Boromir desde el principio y a veces solía hablarnos de esta ciudad y de sus esfuerzos por conservarla él junto con su hermano y su padre. No creo que hubiese personas que amase más en toda la Tierra Media, a él y a su padre. Aunque ya sabes cómo terminó.

—No, no lo sé —porqué ni a Eowyn ni a Faramir les había hablado de los últimos días de Denethor pues pensaron que sería lo mejor mientras se recuperaban —, ¿tú sabes algo?

—¡Oh! Lo lamento, se supone que no debía decir nada, por lo menos hasta que estuviese completamente recuperado. Soy muy torpe, olvida lo que dije.

—Merry puedes confiar en mí.

Y mientras descendían por la ciudad Merry le relató lo que Pippin le había relatado, todo sobre como aún a sabiendas que Osgiliath había caído y estaba infestado de orcos Faramir siempre obediente volvió al lugar y fue herido, luego la locura del Senescal y como de no haber sido por la intervención de Pippin Denethor habría quemado vivo a Faramir.

Eowyn sintió ternura por él, porqué como ella también había sentido el frío de los nazgul en carne propia.

Llegaron a los portones de la ciudad y ahí estaba él. Viendo a la dama blanca de Rohan partir. Eowyn le vio y sonrió, como si solamente hubiese esperado ese momento de verle una vez más.

Faramir también vio a Eowyn, pero pensó que esa sonrisa se trataba de la felicidad de la dama de volver a ver a Aragorn, pues parecía que finalmente el rey correspondía el afecto de ella, se alegró por Eowyn, aunque por dentro su corazón se rompía.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota:** Como siempre, los personajes y lugares son obra del profesor Tolkien. Muchas gracias a las buenas personas que lee esta historia que pinta para longfic, y sobre todo a aquellos que me escriben unas palabras de aliento para continuar con esta historia que por el título y la imagen creo que es bastante obvia, pero hay algo que contar y por eso escribo lo mejor que puedo.

 **Capítulo 3**

Llegar a Osgiliath no fue problema para Eowyn, de hecho se sentía mejor y solamente el brazo fracturado parecía ser la única señal de que había participado en una terrible batalla. Ella decidió ir hasta Cormallen, pues no valía la pena hacer un viaje a medias, pensó. Merry también se alegró por la decisión, aunque le advirtió de que no se haría responsable si acaso Eomer le reclamaba por no cuidar bien de su hermana.

—No te preocupes, él fue el que me pidió que viniese —le dijo en un tono tranquilizador.

—Yo pensé que había sido Trancos —le respondió, y es que para Merry Aragorn seguía siendo el montaraz que habían encontrado en Bree hacía más de un año —. Faramir me lo dijo.

—También me escribió, pero creo que lo hizo más por cortesía.

—Si tú lo dices, supongo que tienes razón —dijo Merry y luego guardó silencio por un momento para luego volver a hablar —. ¿Crees que también me invitaron por cortesía?

—Merry, yo creo que tus amigos te extrañan, así como Eomer me extraña también.

—Me confortas con eso.

Merry no dijo más pues llegaron al campamento por el río.

Eomer salió a recibirles con una amplia sonrisa.

—Eowyn, me alegra verte en buena salud otra vez —le dijo mientras abrazaba a la dama con el cuidado de no lastimar el brazo en el cabestrillo —¿has tenido un buen viaje?

—El mejor, he venido bien acompañada.

—Señor Eomer —dijo Merry bajando del carruaje —. He cuidado de que su hermana esté bien todo el viaje, especialmente de que se alimente adecuadamente.

—Sin duda —dijo Pippin —, porque el viejo Merry no desaprovecharía cualquier oportunidad para entretenerse con cualquier bocadillo, mientras nosotros ya casi no contamos con provisiones —Pippin comenzó el reproche —. ¿Por casualidad no habrás traído algo de hierba de la Cuaderna del Sur?

—Por cierto que sí —respondió Meriadoc —, y es que como no hay mucha pensé en guardarla para momentos especiales.

A Eomer siempre le sorprendía la forma despreocupada de los hobbits, como si todo se arreglara con un buen plato de sopa.

—Has llegado a tiempo valiente dama —dijo Aragorn cuando llegó al lugar —, la ceremonia está a punto de comenzar. Los medianos están listos.

Cuando Aragorn vio a Eowyn le saludó de forma cortés con una leve sonrisa y una pequeña venia. Ella le sonrió de vuelta, como si fuesen soldados del mismo ejército. En realidad así era, ambos lucharon más allá de sus fuerzas contra el mismo mal y eso era algo que les uniría siempre, pero más allá de ese gesto Eowyn sintió que ya no desfallecía por él.

Juntos fueron a la isla de Cair Andros donde Eowyn vio por vez primera a Frodo, todavía delgado y pálido. Se preguntaba cómo era posible que esa frágil criatura pudiese haber destruido al mal. Sin embargo todavía había trabajo porque a pesar de que gran parte de los ejércitos de Sauron se desbandaron, los más fieros todavía causaban trifulcas si encontraban una patrulla pequeña que superaban en número. De todo esto se enteró Eowyn una vez terminada la ceremonia casi al anochecer

—Mañana partiremos a Gondor —dijo Eomer que acercó a ella que observaba callada a los dos hobbits junto a los otros capitanes —, pero primero tendremos una buena cena.

La cena transcurrió con mucha alegría, los medianos eran unos alegres compañeros. Hasta Frodo se puso a corear con Merry y Pippin un par de canciones de la comarca.

—Esta cena compensa todas mis penurias —dijo Pippin sentándose a lado de Eowyn —, aquí solamente falta Boromir para que la compañía esté completa.

—Sí, en verdad me agradaba Boromir —dijo Merry uniéndose a la conversación.

—Pero sabes, bien podría reemplazarle Faramir —siguió Pippin sirviéndose hasta el tope el vino de la mesa —. Desde el primer momento que le vi me dije a mí mismo: he aquí un sujeto al que seguiría ciegamente.

—También tuve la misma impresión —dijo Merry —, yo le conocí en las casas de curación—siguió el mediano ahora dirigiéndose a la dama blanca de Rohan —. Tú también pasaste tiempo con él, les vi pasear juntos por los jardines.

—Sí, es un buen hombre y de un corazón amable y noble —dijo Eowyn —. No se preocupa solamente por el combate, sino que conoce mucho del arte y la ciencia, además es justo y generoso.

—Esas son muchas cualidades para una sola persona —dijo Eomer que escuchaba con atención la conversación—, debe ser un sujeto interesante como para que tú le consideres digno de elogio.

Eowyn se sonrojó, pues recién notó el entusiasmo con que hablaba de Faramir.

—Es que tú no le conociste como nosotros —dijo Merry.

—Sí, yo le vi protegiendo a sus hombres de los nazgul, logró dominar a su caballo cuando otros fueron lanzados al piso.

—Es tan buen jinete como tú —dijo sin pensar Meriadoc y sin notar la expresión de desconcierto en el rostro de Eomer —. Me gustaría verles en una carrera para saber cuál de los dos es mejor. Podríamos hacer apuestas.

—No está bien apostar por otros mi querido Merry —dijo Eowyn tratando de disimular una sonrisa, porque le hacía gracia ver la cara de asombro en Eomer, pues era difícil creer que hubiese mejores jinetes que los de Rohan, y menos alguien mejor que él —. Cuando volvamos a Minas Tirith le conocerás y verás que Faramir es un buen hombre.

—Pues ya quiero conocerle —dijo Eomer con cierto aire ofendido —, y de paso si acepta le retaré a una carrera. Tengo que salvar mi honor como jinete.

—En verdad fue una gran idea que viniera Eowyn —dijo Merry —, no importa de quién fue primero, si tuya o de Aragorn.

El semblante de Eomer cambió, de pronto comenzó a sentir miedo por Eowyn. Eomer se disculpó con ellos y fue con Aragorn para hablarle.

—No sabía que también le habías escrito a mi hermana.

—Debí decírtelo, lo lamento.

—No es eso lo que me molesta, es solo que no quiero que le des falsas esperanzas y se ilusione con lo que no podrá tener.

—Eomer comprendo tu preocupación —le explicó Trancos —. Sabes como yo el dolor que le causé, pero pienso que puedo remediarlo y que finalmente desaparezca la tristeza de Eowyn. Sabes que no deseo que vuelva a sufrir por mi culpa.

Eomer no dijo más al respecto.

La comitiva y los ejércitos regresaron por el Anduin y Faramir pudo verles desde la ciudadela. Estaba ya casi todo listo. En la puerta que había sido destruida, los escombros fueron retirados y muchos de los refugiados ya habían regresado de las montañas.

La caja de Lebethron ya estaba lista y solamente quedaba buscar la corona real. Faramir fue a buscar a Hurin el guardián de las llaves.

—Si lo deseas, yo mismo puedo ir a buscar la corona.

—Te lo agradezco, pero hay formas y tradiciones que cumplir. Ahora soy el Senescal aunque ya por poco tiempo, sin embargo debo cumplir con mis obligaciones.

—Faramir, yo sé que debes, pero creo que en esta ocasión yo podría hacerlo por ti. Te ves cansado, y quién no lo estaría con todo el trabajo que has hecho.

—Si no te conociera Húrin, pensaría que no quieres que vaya a Rath Dinen por la corona que ahora descansa sobre la tumba de Eärnil.

Húrin no supo que decir, simplemente le alcanzó las llaves que custodiaba.

—Cumple con tu deber entonces —le dijo y Faramir tomó las llaves y fue a la calle silenciosa. Solamente cuando estuvo lejos Húrin murmuró —, tenías que enterarte tarde o temprano.

Cuando Faramir llegó al lugar encontró que la tumba de los senescales estaba en ruinas. Se sorprendió, porque en todo el ajetreo había asumido que Denethor descansaba en ese lugar y no esperaba ver que el sitio estaba derruido, ¿dónde estaba Denethor entonces? Se preguntaba. Poco o nada recordaba de haber estado ahí en el estado febril en el que le transportaron a ese lugar.

 **Nota Final:** Solamente para las personas que no están familiarizadas con la larga lista de reyes gondorianos, Eärnil no fue el último rey, fue su hijo Eärnur, pero éste no tuvo descendencia y se cree que fue muerto por el rey Brujo que lo retó a un duelo, cuando dejó la ciudad dejó la corona sobre la tumba de su padre y de ahí es de donde Faramir la toma. Revisen los apéndices si desean más información.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota:** Es importante y necesario declarar que los personajes, sus nombres y los lugares le pertenecen a intangible obra de Tolkien. Este es solamente un fanfic que debería llamarse como enredarles la vida a los pobres personajes que no te han hecho nada, pero ese nombre es muy largo y probablemente la gente se aburriría. Con todo, hay que agradecer a las buenas personas que leen esta historia y que me dedican un par de palabras de aliento. Muchas gracias por ello.

 **Capítulo 4**

La coronación del rey Elessar fue un día de regocijo en Minas Tirith, la gente festejaba volver a tener un rey.

En su posición de Senescal, que Aragorn había ratificado pese a que le había pedido licencia en un principio, Faramir debía estar al lado de él y acompañarle en su ascenso a la ciudadela.

Mithrandir y los medianos venían con ellos y un poco retrasados los demás capitanes de los ejércitos, el príncipe Imrahil, los montaraces del norte y el nuevo rey de Rohan acompañado de Eowyn, su hermana y la doncella que venció al capitán de los nazgul.

Ya en la ciudadela la gente de Minas Tirith, los nobles y los visitantes llegaban a saludar al rey. A su lado Faramir le nombraba a cada uno de ellos, pues Aragorn le había confesado que se sentía incómodo dentro de una ciudad y muros de piedra. Lo poco que sabía de las costumbres, la gente y los nobles que ahora habitaban la ciudad, si bien una vez pasó por la ciudad bajo otro nombre durante el tiempo de Ecthelion, temía que algunas cosas habrían cambiado.

Eomer, como era la tradición también saludó al rey, acompañado de Eowyn, pese a que ellos también habían realizado el viaje. Fue una de las pocas oportunidades ese día que Faramir viera a la dama. Se alegró de verle, pues ella fijó sus ojos en él, lo que provocó cierto rubor en las mejillas de la doncella, pero Faramir ese día tenía otras preocupaciones.

Más no pudieron verse, muchos de los habitantes sentían curiosidad por los habitantes de la Marca y sus gobernantes. Pese que Eowyn pasara varios días en las Casas de Curación. Por otro lado los visitantes de Lebenin, Lossarnach y otros lugares también buscaban a los hermanos de Rohan.

Eomer por su parte observaba al capitán de Gondor, notó cierto aire parecido al de Aragorn, según Pippin le había contado, también llevaba sangre numeroniana. Le hubiese gustado intercambiar un par de palabras con él, pero todo el tiempo había mucha gente alrededor.

No fue hasta más tarde que en medio de la multitud Eowyn vio a Faramir salir de los salones. Ella no sabía, pero el Senescal tenía que buscar a uno de los testigos de los infortunados últimos momentos de Denethor. Pensaba que Mithrandir podría decirle, pero él parecía más ocupado que el rey Elessar. También estaba Beregond, pero mientras no se llevase a cabo su juicio no se le permitiría entrar a la ciudadela, solo quedaba Peregrin, pero el mediano simplemente se había escabullido quien sabe dónde.

—Si buscas a ese hobbit —dijo Gimli cerca de la puerta —, le vi pedir dispensa de Aragorn para ir más abajo, a la Antigua Lamparería o algo así —le dijo, preguntándose todavía el enano qué de divertido tenía un lugar donde fabricaban lámparas —. Los otros hobbits se fueron con él. Frodo no pidió permiso porque me dijeron que tenía permiso para ir y venir por todo Gondor.

—Seguramente fueron a la vieja Hostería en la calle de los lampareros —le explicó —. Muchas gracias señor enano, usted ha sido de gran ayuda.

Bajó hasta la calle de los lampareros donde estaba la vieja hostería. Ahí encontró a los medianos bailando sobre la mesa, como acostumbraban cuando estaba alegres.

—Faramir —le saludó Frodo —, cuando no te vi en Cormallen temí que algo malo te había pasado, pero Gandalf me dijo que estabas aquí recuperándote de tus heridas. Me alegra volver a verte.

—También a mi —dijo Sam —, con toda la gente tan alta ahí arriba no había forma de platicar un poco contigo.

—Mi buen jardinero —dijo Faramir —, supongo que todas las reverencias y la pompa no son de tu agrado. No te culpo por ello. Ahora deseo hablar con Peregrin.

—Pues ya ves que está bailando sobre la mesa. Todo el viaje de vuelta nos contó de este lugar y que era el primer lugar al cual venir.

Frodo invitó a Faramir a sentarse a la mesa mientras esperaban que Pippin bajara de la otra mesa donde se divertía cantando las viejas canciones de la Comarca.

—Este lugar es muy entretenido —dijo Pippin cuando volvió con Merry —, Faramir, una sorpresa verte aquí.

—Quisiera hablar contigo un momento, si no te importa que interrumpa un momento tu diversión.

—Sabes que siempre estoy a tus órdenes, todavía eres Senescal y yo soy un guardia.

—Pero yo he venido más como un amigo —le dijo en un tono más serio —. Quisiera que me cuentes sobre las circunstancias en que murió mi padre.

La sonrisa de Peregrin se borro, no esperaba esto. Gandalf no estaba presente para consultarle siquiera con la mirada sobre qué tipo de respuesta dar. Suspiró y decidió decir la verdad, por lo menos lo que él sabía.

El rostro de Faramir se llenó de tristeza. Era, según el relato del mediano, peor de lo que había imaginado. Si bien el trato con Denethor nunca fue de los mejores, él amaba a su padre y le dolía que intentase quemarle vivo.

—Muchas gracias Peregrin —le dijo con entereza —, gracias por todo. De no haber sido por ti, hoy no estaría aquí.

—Faramir, en verdad lo siento. Ojalá hubiese podido hacer más.

Mientras Eowyn miraba por si Faramir regresaba, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para alguien de aguda visión.

—Pareciera que buscas algo —dijo Legolas —, y si no me equivoco lo que buscas está hacia el otro lado —y Legolas dirigió la mirada hacia Aragorn.

Ella miró también y fue en el momento en que Aragorn también volvió a verle. Ella volvió la mirada hacia otro lado.

—Parece que las cosas han cambiado —dijo Legolas y luego al ver la mirada de intriga en Eowyn añadió —, es interesante el corazón de los humanos. A veces buscan muy lejos lo que tienen delante.

—No le entiendo señor elfo —le dijo Eowyn mirando al elfo fijamente.

—Son cosas mías mi bella dama. He notado que vuestra frialdad ya no está, pero no sabría decirle el motivo. No obstante me alegro, porque una persona tan joven no puede vivir infeliz —luego Legolas se fue cantando una de esas canciones que hablaban sobre el mar.

Faramir regresó a la ciudadela esperando no ser visto por los demás, se sentía abrumado por el relato de los últimos momentos de Denethor, pero pensó en Eowyn y esto le alegró el corazón. Fue como reencontrarse con una esperanza ya perdida en medio de la guerra. Ahora había paz y aunque no sabía si ella le correspondía, su presencia le alegraba el día en medio de las tribulaciones de su familia.

Cuando llegó al séptimo nivel se encontró otra vez como Gimli.

—Espero que encontrara a ese bribonzuelo —dijo fumando su pipa —, yo le estimo, aunque sea solamente por todo el trabajo que nos costó dar con él y su primo.

—Sí, le encontré donde me había indicado, muchas gracias mi buen enano.

—Siempre me es dado ayudar, por ejemplo Aragorn tenía dudas sobre la dama Eowyn, pero conversando ha llegado a la conclusión de que ella será la reina de Gondor.

El mundo de Faramir se derrumbó bajo sus pies. Si bien cabía esa posibilidad una luz de esperanza vivía en su corazón, pero ahora parecía que todo se oscurecía.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota** : la de siempre pero necesaria, que todo, los personajes, lugares y nombres le pertenecen a la obra inolvidable de Tolkien. Sigo con el despropósito de contar esta historia para la buena gente que sigue interesada en leer las patrañas que se me ocurren, no por eso estoy menos agradecida y por las palabras de aliento que me escriben a modo de review.

 **Capítulo 5**

Al día siguiente, muy temprano Eomer bajó a las caballerizas del sexto nivel porqué fue el lugar donde le dijeron encontraría al Senescal. Se sorprendió de encontrar a Faramir con un rostro cansado como si no hubiese dormido en toda la noche, pero no era la única persona en el lugar. También encontró que Imrahil de Dol Amroth conversaba con él y un montaraz del norte llamado Dirhael. Le saludaron cordialmente.

—Mi estimado y joven rey —le dijo Imrahil — llega justo a tiempo. Estábamos discutiendo sobre un asunto que concierne a mi sobrino. Se le ha metido en la cabeza abandonar la ciudad e irse al norte con los montaraces, antiguos compañeros del rey Elessar.

—He pasado toda mi vida en protegiendo esta ciudad que ahora que ya está segura me pregunto qué puedo hacer de ahora en adelante —hablaba Faramir acariciando la oreja de un caballo.

—Supongo que el Senescal, aún con el rey de regreso, tiene muchas cosas por hacer —le dijo Eomer —. Por eso he venido a buscarte, me ha llegado un mensaje de Rohan. Me dicen que han continuado ataques a Folde Oeste, dunlendinos que aprovechan cualquier oportunidad para el pillaje. Me veo en la necesidad de retornar inmediatamente a Rohan con mis jinetes.

—Te entiendo perfectamente —respondió Faramir, como si de pronto recordara sus obligaciones —. Acompáñame hasta el primer nivel de la ciudad para comenzar con los preparativos de inmediato.

—Ves querido sobrino, no es posible que abandones tu puesto — dijo Imrahil—, sabes que eres el último de la casa de Túrin, de la familia de los Senescales, según me decía siempre tu padre. Es un deber ineludible.

Faramir y Eomer se marcharon mientras que Imrahil y Dirhael se quedaron a conversar unos momentos.

—Deberías dejarle marchar —dijo Dirhael —, nosotros siempre necesitamos ayuda en el norte y sin Halbarad más todavía. Según me cuentan sus hombres, él siempre elegía las misiones más peligrosas. Nos ayudaría mucho.

—Yo conozco Faramir, y sé que a él no le gusta la guerra, por lo que creo que hay otro motivo para que quieras dejar la ciudad —le dijo Imrahil —, espero que no tome ninguna decisión apresurada.

En el camino a la ciudadela el príncipe y el montaraz Dirhael se encontraron con Eowyn.

—Mis señores —saludó ella —, me preguntaba si no habrán visto a mi hermano.

—Mi bella dama —le respondió Dirahel —, estaba en las caballerizas con los otros capitanes y el Senescal sobrino del príncipe de Dol Amroth.

Eowyn se sonrió al escuchar esto, pues tendría una excusa para ver a Faramir. El día anterior había intentado acercársele, pero no le fue posible.

—No sabía que Faramir era sobrino del príncipe Imrahil.

—Era el hijo de mi hermana Finduilas, una hermosa y dulce dama que murió muy joven. Faramir se le parece mucho en el carácter —dijo Imrahil —. Por eso me extraña su actitud ahora. De pronto siente deseos de partir hacia el norte con los amigos montaraces del rey.

—Lo que no me parece una idea tan mala como le decía al príncipe —dijo Dirhael —. Porqué puede hacer su vida allí si lo desea, pues también hay doncellas de sangre numeroneana con las que podría desposarse si lo deseara.

—Este asunto de la sangre de Numenor no debería ser algo tan importante en estos tiempos —dijo Imrahil.

—Según usted mismo dijo que su familia proviene de más allá del mar y siendo el último de su casa estoy seguro de que querría mantener la tradición.

—Eso quiere decir que Faramir no escogería a alguien de menor linaje —dijo Eowyn que escuchaba con preocupación. A ella poco le importaban esas cuestiones, pero para los dunedain sí parecía algo importante.

Fue como un balde de agua fría para Eowyn. Porqué había sentido que Faramir le tenía afecto, al menos lo había supuesto, pero esa noticia significaba que otra vez se equivocaba y que ponía en riesgo su corazón y que otra vez no sería correspondido.

—Mi señora Eowyn, se ve pálida —le dijo Imrahil —. Si lo desea puedo acompañarla a buscar a su hermano.

—No gracias, hablaré con él en otro momento —dijo ella dando media vuelta bajando la mirada. Pensó que otra vez había equivocado sus afectos. No le quedaba que resignarse y regresar a Rohan.

Mientras Eomer se fue con Faramir para hablar sobre la partida de los jinetes de vuelta a Rohan. Las batallas de los campos de Pelennor y la incursión a la puerta negra les habían dejado muchas bajas. Al rey de Rohan le urgía regresar a poner las cosas en orden.

En esto Faramir mostró que no solamente sabía ser un guerrero, sino que también era previsor y entendía perfectamente sobre como administración de las ciudades. Todo estaría dispuesto en menos de seis días y que todo lo que necesitasen los jinetes solamente tendrían que pedirlo. Provisiones y curadores si eran necesarios.

—He de suponer que si llevan prisa el funeral de Theoden se retrasará.

—Así es, me temo que habrá que esperar un poco hasta que me asegure que Rohan no corre ningún peligro.

—Si fuese necesario no dudes en buscarnos en cualquier momento. Acudiremos a la primera palabra tuya.

Eomer le estrechó la mano —Me dijeron muchas cosas sobre ti, pero veo que se han quedado cortos en cuanto a descripciones —Luego Eomer se despidió.

Por su parte Imrahil no se estuvo quieto todo el día, notaba que había algo en Faramir para que tomase esa determinación de abandonar la ciudad. Indagando comenzó a pensar en las posibles causas. Preguntando a la gente cercana a él no tardó en sospechar que Faramir recién se había enterado de la muerte de Denethor. Habló con Húrin, Beregond y finalmente con Pippin, quien le confirmó sus sospechas. Faramir estaba triste a causa de su padre, pero nunca se le ocurrió imaginar que gran parte de la tristeza del senescal se debía a Eowyn.

Imrahil decidió hablar con Aragorn inmediatamente y contarle sobre las penas que aquejaban a su sobrino. El rey escuchó atento y se lamentó. Fue idea suya ocultarle la verdad a Faramir, pero por cuestiones de que su quebrantada salud no se recuperaría por completo si le daban otro motivo de tristeza adicional. Porque tal era la naturaleza del hálito negro, sumía a sus víctimas en una profunda depresión que invadía todo su ser, hasta que las ganas de vivir se esfumaran por completo. Denethor sucumbió a la desesperación por medio del palantir y esto fue aprovechado por el nazgul que encontró en el capitán y el distanciamiento con su padre la oportunidad que necesitaba. Faramir se expuso demasiado a su sombra cuando muchos otros huían, él le hacía frente hasta que el último de sus hombres estuviese a salvo.

Esto lo entendía Aragorn y así le explicó a Imrahil.

—No te preocupes, hablaré con él —le dijo y luego se sonrió imaginando el jalón de orejas que Gandalf le estaría dando a Pippin por contarle estas cosas a Faramir. Si en algo conocía al mago, era su poca paciencia para con el hobbit, pero entendía que cualquier cosa que Pippin podría decir no lo hacía con mala intención ni con ganas de lastimar a nadie, menos a Faramir.

Aragorn mandó llamar al senescal que parecía muy ocupado en las tareas de reconstruir la puerta de la ciudad, pese a que Gimli le decía que los enanos harían el trabajo una vez que lleguen de Erebor.

Cuando Faramir llegó Aragorn le saludó con amabilidad.

—He hablado con Eomer y desea regresar a Rohan tan pronto como sea posible.

—En cinco días todo estará listo —respondió —. Habló conmigo esta mañana.

—No sé qué sería de esta ciudad sin ti, por momentos me pregunto si acaso necesitaban de un rey —le dijo Aragorn sonriendo —. Aunque me preocupa, te ves cansado, deberías descansar un poco. No me gustaría que te enfermaras de nuevo, esta vez por agotamiento —Aragorn se puso de pie y se aproximó al senescal —. Me recuerdas mucho a Ecthelion, por eso me gustaría preguntarte algo

— ¿Sobre qué asunto?

—¿Qué piensas de la doncella Eowyn?

—Es hermosa y valiente —dijo con un suspiro —, no creo que hubiese una mujer igual a ella en todos los reinos.

—A ti no te importa que no sea de sangre numeroniana.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Ella es tan valerosa y determinada que parece una flor hecha del mejor acero templado. Lleva una fuerza interior que muchos hombres desearían para sí sin embargo es también dulce y amable.

Una sombra apareció en el rostro de Aragorn mientras escuchaba a Faramir, pues recordaba a Arwen.

—Sí, es muy bella y me alegro que pienses así, porqué he escuchado otras voces de los nobles que piensan que la sangre es algo importante, pero en esto te doy la razón. Creo que ella sería una buena reina para Gondor.

Ambos guardaron silencio un momento. Aragorn recordaba a Arwen y Faramir pensaba en Eowyn y lo que sabía de los sentimientos de ella hacia el rey. No podía competir contra el que le había salvado la vida y al que le debía toda su lealtad, pero sobre todo estaba la felicidad de la doncella. Fue lo que le hizo tomar la decisión y finalmente habló.

—Mi Señor, deseo renunciar al puesto de Senescal.

—No, Faramir, no puedes marcharte —dijo Aragorn con tranquilidad pues Imrahil ya le había advertido sobre las intenciones del senescal —, además yo te necesito para organizar las cosas en la ciudad —Se acercó al capitán —. Te noto triste y creo saber el motivo.

—¿Lo sabe usted?

—Sí, parece que sientes culpa por el actuar de Denethor en sus últimos días. Mithrandir me contó lo sucedido. No creo que él hubiese sido responsable del todo, las fuerzas oscuras llenaron su corazón que llevaba un peso muy grande como el de proteger Gondor. Con sus luces y sombras Denethor logró mantener la ciudad pese a todos los peligros. No quiero que te vayas, porque hombres como tú son muy necesarios en Gondor —luego añadió —. Te lo pido como un amigo.

—Siempre estaré a sus órdenes —respondió viendo que marcharse o solucionaría nada —, y si su deseo es que permanezca en Minas Tirith así será.

Dicho esto se despidieron y Aragorn se quedó en el salón reflexionando.

 **Nota:** Bueno, los que me conocen un poco saben que para inventar nombres no doy pie con bola y por eso recurría un nombre existente como el de Dirhael para un personaje secundario. En el Legendarium de Tolkien Dirhael era el padre de la madre de Aragorn. Aclarado este punto espero que el uso de este nombre no les moleste por el uso dado en esta historia.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota:** Siempre hay que declarar que todos, absolutamente todo, desde los nombres a los lugares, son parte de la imborrable obra de Tolkien. Ya van seis episodios de mis desvaríos en cuanto a estos personajes tan queridos por todos.

 **Capítulo 6**

La tarde menguaba ya y Aragorn finalmente decidió llamar a Eowyn para conversar con ella. Siendo un pedido del rey ella no pudo negarse aunque pocas ganas tenía de hablar con alguien. Se dirigió hasta Merethrond, lugar donde le indicaron el rey aguardaba por ella.

—Mi señor ¿qué puedo hacer por usted? —Saludó ella con una venia pensando que el salón se veía desolado y vacío sin los invitados del día anterior.

—Dulce dama Eowyn —dijo Aragorn —, has hecho ya bastante, pero veo que la tristeza sigue en tu mirada.

—Es porqué la muerte de mi amado tío Theoden está muy cercana todavía —se excusó ella —. Todavía no se le ha hecho un funeral adecuado.

—Sí, he hablado de eso con Eomer y quiere que se le traslade a Rohan, pero primero desea regresar a Edoras para alistarlo todo y poner algunas cosas en orden.

—En Edoras descansará a lado de Theodred, creemos que eso es lo que hubiese deseado.

—Así es, como también hubiese deseado que seas feliz —le dijo y se levantó caminando hacia Eowyn —. También es mi deseo, por eso dulce dama si todavía me guardas un poco de afecto, quisiera pedir tu mano.

Eowyn no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, tanto por la propuesta como por su propia reacción a este pedido. Antes hubiese saltado a los brazos de Aragorn, pero ahora simplemente no podía pensar en otra cosa que lo que diría Faramir si lo supiera.

—Mi señor — respondió ella —, no creo que sea yo la persona que ocupa vuestros pensamientos y pienso que la propuesta que me hace sea más por una obligación que cree tiene conmigo.

—No obligación, sino porque necesito de ti Eowyn, pues estoy solo y un rey solitario no dará frutos y su reino moriría con él. ¿No me ayudarías en mi soledad?

—Si necesitase ayuda mi señor, con gusto haría cualquier cosa por usted —dijo sorprendida de escucharse buscar excusas para rechazar la propuesta del rey —, pero tenga en cuenta que yo no llevo sangre numeroneana.

Esto último lo dijo con cierta amargura, pues la pequeña conversación con el dunadan Dirhael, le recordaba el porqué Faramir no la elegiría como compañera de por vida.

Aragorn se sonrió ante la respuesta de la dama, pues pensaba que ella tenía reparos en aceptarle por esa pequeña cuestión que poco le importaba.

—Valiente Eowyn —le dijo mirándole a los ojos —, tú valía es más grande que la de los nobles que se precian de pertenecer a los linajes del pueblo de más allá del mar. Tal y como conversé hoy con Faramir, creemos que tú eres un mujer única y que aquello no tiene la menor importancia.

¿Por qué le mencionaría a Faramir? Parecía que ya estaba al tanto de las intenciones del rey y lo primero que pensó fue que estaba de acuerdo. Eso lo consideró como una señal de que el senescal sencillamente no tenía más afecto por ella que el de una amistad circunstancial, aunque todavía recordaba esos días en las Casas de Curación, en los que si no hubiese estado pensando más en porqué era tan desdichada su vida, tal vez hubiese podido disfrutar de la agradable compañía de Faramir.

—¿Qué me responde mi valiente y hermosa Eowyn? —volvió a preguntar Aragorn —¿Aceptarás mi propuesta?

Eowyn no pudo emitir sonido alguno con la voz, solamente atinó a asentir con la cabeza casi como un reflejo, pues pensaba que Aragorn le ofrecía lo que deseaba en principio y se mintió a sí misma con la idea de que ese deseo seguía vigente. Como respuesta Aragorn beso a la dama en la mano que no estaba en el cabestrillo.

—Ahora hablaré con Eomer.

—Le ruego no le diga nada todavía —Eowyn se apresuró a decir —, por favor, esperemos a que pase el funeral de mi querido tío Theoden.

Aragorn asintió y Eowyn hizo una venia y se retiró.

Salió del salón y se fue a los jardines de las casa de Curación, el lugar donde sin saberlo había encontrado nuevamente las ganas de vivir. Buscaba algo, más bien a alguien, pero no pudo hallarle. Solamente sabía que tenía incontenibles ganas de llorar.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Merry —, te vi desde hace un momento corriendo hacia este lugar y pensé que algo te sucedía.

—¡Oh Merry! Me he dado cuenta de que lo que deseaba hace tiempo ahora no lo quiero.

—Me pasó alguna vez, yo pensaba que sería buena idea hacer una tarta con champiñones y los busqué hasta tener suficientes, pero cuando los obtuve e hice mi tarta sabía tan mal que no pude comerla y desperdicié una buena cantidad de champiñones.

—Si la vida fuese tan sencilla como la comida —dijo ella acariciando la cabeza del hobbit.

—Eso mismo dijo Pippin cuando Gandalf le mandó llamar —Merry dijo —. Parece que no fue buena idea lo de contarle a Faramir sobre la muerte de su padre.

—¿Faramir lo sabe ya?

—Sí, anoche fue a buscarnos a la Vieja Hostería a preguntar específicamente sobre eso. Parece que ya tenía sospechas y Pip no tuvo más remedio que contarle todo.

—Pobre Faramir, debe sentirse muy mal —dijo la dama de Rohan.

—Creo que por eso Gandalf fue a hablar con él para aclararle las cosas.

—¿Sabes dónde está?

—Por supuesto te llevaré con ellos —. Merry se llevó a Eowyn a la casa de los huéspedes donde los hobbits estaban alojados con Gandalf. Para decepción suya ahí no estaba ni Faramir ni Gandalf.

Mientras en lo alto de la torre de Ecthelion Faramir miraba al vacío en la soledad. Sabía que Aragorn le pediría la mano a Eowyn, como le había adelantado por la tarde, y con eso cualquier esperanza en él moría.

—Estás muy callado — le dijo Pippin —, ¿en qué estás pensando?

—No te había visto maese Tuk, en verdad los hobbits pueden pasar desapercibidos cuando quieren.

—Ciertamente, pero si además caminas tan distraído es aún más sencillo. Pareces preocupado.

—No es eso, recién vengo de hablar con Mithrandir.

—Es mi culpa, yo no he debido decirte nada. Ya me reprendió por ser tan lengua suelta, como me dijo, y he aprendido la lección.

—Mi pequeño amigo, no deberías preocuparte. Has sido sincero conmigo y eso lo aprecio. Mithrandir me explicó de los problemas de mi padre y los peligros del palantir. Según me dijo tú también sentiste el poder del señor oscuro mediante esa piedra.

—Ni me lo recuerdes, fue la peor experiencia que tuve en la vida. Realmente compadezco a Frodo y todo lo que tuvo que atravesar.

Ambos guardaron silencio contemplando el sol poniente.

—Hacía allá está Rohan —Dijo Pippin como si buscase algo que decir —. He estado tan poco tiempo ahí que me gustaría volver para conocer un poco más ese país. ¿Has estado tú ahí?

—No, generalmente se me necesitaba aquí, aunque he leído sobre los rohirrim. Hombres altos y fuertes, y mujeres hermosas.

—Como Eowyn —dijo Pippin.

—Sí, como ella —respondió Faramir con una leve sonrisa.

En eso un alborotado hobbit vino corriendo.

—¡Un olifante, un olifante! Dicen que lo han visto cerca de la orilla este del Anduin —Sam no cabía de asombro y felicidad, Frodo venía detrás de él con la mirada divertida.

—Hay que contarle a Merry y Pippin —Frodo trataba de seguirle el paso a Sam —. ¿Dónde están?

—¿Un olifante? ¿Lo dices en serio? —dijo Pippin volviéndose a Frodo —. Yo no pude verlos porque estaba en la ciudad y la vista de la batalla era muy difusa.

—¿No quieres verlos de cerca? —preguntó Sam —Vamos a decirle a Merry y a Trancos, perdón, a Aragorn, el rey, o como sea, no puedo acostumbrarme a las formalidades todavía.

Faramir no pude evitar sonreír por la escena, pese a lo atribulado de su corazón.

—Vamos Faramir, vamos con Aragorn.

Bajaron al primero que encontraron fue a Aragorn que había escuchado los gritos de Sam

—Si no es mucha molestia, quisiéramos ir hasta la otra orilla para ver de cerca al olifante.

—No tienes que pedirme permiso Sam —le dijo Aragorn —, es más yo mismo te acompañaría si no tuviera tantas cosas que hacer. Mañana llegan los embajadores de los haradrim y debo recibirles —parecía que por momentos Aragorn lamentaba ya no ser el montaraz que iba y venía por todas partes —. Sin embargo creo que Faramir puede acompañarles, si a él no le importa.

—Pensé que podría necesitarme aquí —dijo Faramir.

—Podría, pero tú mismo me dijiste que los arreglos para la partida de los rohirrim ya estaban. Ve mi buen Faramir, que conoces mejor que nadie Ithilien y si puedes traes al mumak para que los haradrim se lleven a ese pobre animal a su territorio de donde nunca debió haber salido.

—Vamos Faramir, será divertido —dijo Frodo.

—Está bien, aunque no sé como traeremos a un mumak a través del Anduin.

No hubo mucho que hacer para convencer a Legolas y Gimli de acompañarles, que encantados aceptaron para dar paso a un desempate en esas apuestas que a menudo hacían. Por otro lado Gandalf fue un hueso muy duro de roer, pero ante el pedido de Frodo el mago se ablandó, porque parecía que no había nada que se le negara a Bolsón.

Los días pasaron y los hobbits acompañados de Faramir regresaron justo un día antes de la partida de Eomer con los rohirrim.

—En verdad lo siento Faramir —dijo Pippin —, si no fuera tan distraído hubiese notado que el mumak venía directamente hacia mí.

—No pasa nada, es solamente un pequeño corte —respondió.

Faramir había llevado al peor parte de la expedición pues en el intento de quitar a Merry del camino del animal había sufrido un corte en la mano. Nada de importancia, pero que igual necesitaría de algunos puntos. Legolas fue hábil en esta tarea, pero a su regreso Faramir tuvo que ir directamente a las Casas de Curación para que le cambien los vendajes.

Por su parte Eowyn también fue al mismo lugar donde le aguardaba el mayoral pues su brazo ya había sanado y era tiempo de quitarle el cabestrillo y las tablillas.

—Su brazo ya debe estar sano, pero por el momento no haga movimientos bruscos pues le dolerá. Intente hacer movimientos leves hasta donde soporte el dolor y luego pare, luego comience otra vez con los ejercicios.

—Yo creo que en unos días será capaz de tomar otra vez la espada —dijo Faramir una vez que Ioreth le había cambiado las vendas.

Eowyn le sonrió ampliamente cuando le oyó.

—No creo que sea necesario volver a tomar la espada —dijo ella volviéndose para verle —, por lo menos o durante un largo tiempo.

—Me alegra verle ya completamente recuperada de sus heridas —luego añadió con seriedad —, de todas ellas.

—Hay heridas que jamás sanan—le respondió en el mismo tono —, a lo mejor son nuevas —Calló por un momento pero luego se decidió a hablar de nuevo —. Sé que hay una fiesta de despedida para los jinetes de Rohan, pero me preguntaba si te importaría caminar conmigo por los jardines.

Faramir le dirigió una mirada triste, pero se las arregló para sonreír un poco —Por supuesto.

Caminaron en silencio por unos momentos hasta que Eowyn se decidió a hablar.

—Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi, en este mismo jardín.

—Lo recuerdo bien, cada detalle de ese día, tu mirada y tu determinación para marcharte.

—También que tú me aconsejaste no hacerlo, cuando tenías toda la potestad para ordenarme que me callara y regresara a mi alcoba.

—Había notado que tú nunca tomarías órdenes de nadie, así que pensé que lo mejor era disuadirte.

—¿Fue lo único en lo que pensaste?

—No, también pensaba que eras la mujer más hermosa que había visto en mi vida. Lo sigo pensando hoy.

—Faramir —dijo Eowyn dubitativa —, ¿solamente así me ves?

—Por supuesto que no, eres hermosa como ninguna, pero hay algo más, mucho más de lo que yo podría explicar. Eres tú, una mujer tan diferente de todas las doncellas de Gondor y me parece que también del mismo Rohan —Faramir miraba fijamente a Eowyn que le sostenía la mirada —. Eres valiente, fuerte y decidida, pero también te encuentro dulce y amorosa cuando bajas la guardia y dejas que alguien se te acerque. Pero también sé que deseas el amor de otro hombre y yo no puedo interferir en ello, aunque yo te ame, y te seguiré amando cuando seas la bienaventurada reina de Gondor.

—Entonces ya lo sabes —dijo ella apartando la mirada.

—Me alegra que por fin tus deseos se cumplan —le dijo como si lamentara hacer sentir mal a la dama de Rohan —. Yo no he debido hablarle de mis sentimientos, menos ahora, me disculpo por ello, sin embargo es para mí como un desahogo y ahora te pido que por favor olvides lo que acabo de decirte y que seas feliz con el hombre que amas —dicho esto Faramir hizo una venia y se marchó dejando sola a Eowyn.

 **Nota:** Sí, el capítulo es un poco disparejo, pero es lo mejor que pude hacer, ustedes me conocen. Con todo, debo agradecer a las buenas personas que leen y especialmente a las me dedican un par de palabra. Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia.

Olvidaba aclarar que Merethrond es el salón de las fiestas en el séptimo nivel de Minas Tirith, y esto solamente por si alguno no sabía, yo también acabo de enterarme.


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota:** Todos los personajes, lugares y nombres le pertenecen a la maravillosa obra del profesor Tolkien. Yo aquí simplemente arruinando sus lindos personajes en mis historias chapuceras y que la gente linda y buena lee, sabrá Eru porqué. Por ellos estoy muy agradecida, porque esa gente buena y linda me escribe algunas líneas de apoyo.

 **Capítulo 7**

Arrepentirse de sus propias palabras no era lo que Faramir acostumbraba. De hecho confesarle sus sentimientos a Eowyn le había quitado en cierto sentido un peso de encima. No obstante no por ello dejó se sentirse desdichado por el simple motivo de no poder dejar de amarla con todo su ser y la idea de que ella no le correspondía le hacía sentir muy mal. Se prometió a sí mismo no volver a hablar del tema, y en lo posible mantenerse alejado de la dama pues consideró que era sería la única manera de mantenerse con cierta paz, sumergiéndose en el trabajo de la reconstrucción de Minas Tirith y en terminar por exterminar a los vestigios de los ejércitos de Sauron, sin embargo todos sus pensamientos siempre volvían hacia ella.

Y Eowyn se quedó inmóvil en el jardín, como si todo lo dicho por Faramir todavía retumbara en su cabeza. No pudo decirle nada, él simplemente se había marchado tan rápido que no encontraba las palabras para hablarle porqué ella misma tenía un torbellino en la cabeza.

—Dama Eowyn —de repente oyó la melodiosa cristalina voz de Legolas que venía acompañado de Gimli y Gandalf —, ¿se encuentra bien?

—Señor elfo —dijo ella como se despertara de sus cavilaciones —, no le había visto.

—Es por la manía que tienen los elfos de no hacer ruido —dijo Gimli —. Son muy poco caballerosos con las damas y las asustan.

Legolas estaba a punto de contestarle a Gimli, pero Eowyn habló primero.

—Estoy bien, es solo que me parece que extrañaré este lugar.

—Seguramente, y no será la única cosa que llegues a extrañar —dijo Gandalf en un tono más jovial y risueño —, espero que no sea por mucho tiempo.

Ella le dirigió una mirada de extrañeza, como si el mago supiera algo que ella ignoraba, cosa muy natural, pues los magos suelen ser así.

—Recordé que tengo que hablar algo con Eomer —de repente dijo Mithrandir dando media vuelta —, y por favor ustedes dos no comiencen una pelea delante de Eowyn —vio al elfo y al enano y corrigió —. Creo que lo mejor será que Legolas venga conmigo.

El elfo hizo caso y se fue con Gandalf, mientras Eowyn y Gimli se quedaron un rato en los jardines hablando sobre las escasas y muy apreciadas mujeres enanas.

Gandalf y Legolas no tardaron en encontrar a Eomer en el séptimo nivel.

—Quédate aquí —le ordenó al elfo, cuando Gandalf se marchó hacia el rey de Rohan.

Conversaron unos minutos y Eomer le escuchaba con atención mientras asentía con la cabeza. Al cabo de un rato se despidieron y el rey de Rohan fue a buscar a Aragorn.

—Mithrandir ¿por qué le dijiste esas cosas a Eomer? —preguntó el elfo — Parecía preocupado.

—Deja de inmiscuirte en asuntos de magos —respondió Gandalf —. Vaya con el agudo oído de estos elfos —murmuró.

Eomer habló con Aragorn y éste comprendió las preocupaciones del rey de Rohan. Inmediatamente hicieron llamar a Faramir que se dirigía al primer nivel de la ciudad en su propósito de sumergirse en el trabajo para mantener su mente ocupada.

—Mi señor Elessar, rey Eomer —saludó con formalidad.

—Faramir —Aragorn comenzó a hablarle —, sé que esto es imprevisto y que recién acabas de regresar, pero hay algo que me gustaría pedirte. Eomer tiene fundadas preocupaciones respecto a lo que ocurre en la Marca. ¿Qué opinas de acompañar a Eomer a Rohan y ayudarle con los dunlendinos beligerantes? Creo que Gondor le debe esta retribución a Rohan

—En verdad es intempestivo —Respondió Faramir, que pensaba era una broma pesada del destino, pues justo momentos antes estaba determinado a evitar cualquier contacto con Eowyn, sin embargo el deber le llamaba —, pero también sé que es un deber que tenemos con Rohan. Con gusto iré.

—Me alegra mucho —dijo Eomer —, le pedí este favor a Aragorn porque creo que tú me ayudarías bastante.

—Entonces está decidido. Faramir partirás con los hombres que deseen acompañarte a Rohan y ayudarás en mi nombre al valeroso pueblo de Eorl —Faramir y Eomer hicieron una venia como señal de estar de acuerdo.

Ambos se despidieron de Aragorn para dirigirse hasta el primer nivel donde los jinetes estaban acantonados listos para partir al día siguiente.

Faramir vio que algunos de ellos conversaban amenamente con algunas doncellas de Gondor. Al parecer no solamente se llevaban el reconocimiento de la gente de Minas Tirith sino que parecía que también el cariño de las jóvenes por los soldados de la Marca.

Esta situación solía pasar a menudo y no era novedad, pensó.

—Me alegra que aceptaras acompañarnos en este viaje —le dijo Eomer —, Gandalf me aconsejó solicitarle al rey expresamente tu ayuda porqué no te negarías pese a que recién llegas de una expedición en busca del mumak.

—Mithrandir me conoce bien —dijo Faramir con media sonrisa —. Fue un viaje imprevisto, me hubiese gustado quedarme en la ciudad y ver que ustedes tengan todo cuanto necesiten para el viaje.

—Así se hizo, gracias a las instrucciones que dejaste antes de partir las cosas marcharon, sin embargo todavía me preocupa como encontraré Edoras. El mensaje que me enviaron no era alentador, no quise decirle nada a Eowyn para que no se preocupara, pero me temo que hemos dejado muy pocos hombres al cuidado de Folde oeste.

—Los medianos me informaron de unas criaturas muy antiguas llamadas Ents y que estaban ahora a cargo de Isengard. No creo que fuera por ese lugar por donde ingresaron. Es probable que encontraran otro paso. De ser así les expulsaremos y para eso llevaremos los mejores guerreros.

Eomer detuvo sus pasos.

—¿Cómo sabes siempre lo que hay que hacer? No sabes las dudas que me invaden ahora que voy a gobernar Rohan. Desearía que tío Theoden estuviera aquí para aconsejarme como conducirme de ahora en adelante.

—Eorl no era mayor que tú cuando comenzó su gobierno y cosas buenas resultaron de sus decisiones.

—Eowyn ya me había dicho que no solamente te dedicas a la guerra sino que también eres muy ilustrado —le dijo Eomer —. Me alegra en verdad que vengas con nosotros a Rohan. Ven vamos a avisarle a Eowyn.

Faramir no pudo negarse y siguió al rey de Rohan en busca de la dama.

Camino a las casas de curación encontraron a Gimli quien les informó que Eowyn se había marchado con Merry y Pippin a la torre blanca de Ecthelion pues ahí la vista era muy hermosa.

—Adivina qué —Eomer con la jovialidad de la juventud saludó a su hermana —, Faramir ha aceptado viajar con nosotros a Rohan.

Si Faramir no le hubiese estado evitando la mirada hubiese notado como la expresión taciturna de Eowyn cambiaba por otra más alegre y el rostro se le iluminaba.

—Es una buena noticia —dijo ella sin dirigirle la mirada al senescal —, espero que a Faramir no le importe hacer un viaje tan largo.

—Ustedes hicieron el mismo recorrido para ayudarnos —respondió él —, es justo que retribuyamos de igual manera.

—Sí es justo retribuir lo que se da generosamente —dijo ella dirigiéndole al fin la mirada al senescal.

—Yo también quisiera ir con ustedes —dijo Merry —, todavía estoy al servicio de Rohan.

—Si quieres podemos ir con el rey para preguntarle —le dijo Eomer

—Vamos ahora mismo —dijo Merry y ambos de fueron dejando a los dos otra vez solos.

—Mi señora, debo alistar muchas cosas.

—Espera…— como un reflejo Eowyn tomó la mano de Faramir, quería decirle muchas cosas, pero no hallaba las palabras.

Faramir volvió a verle con sus ojos claros mientras su respiración se agitaba. Eowyn le soltó la mano y dio un paso atrás, no pudo sostenerle la mirada porqué se sentía indefensa a su lado.

—Lamento haberle incomodado —dijo Faramir —, espero que mi presencia no le moleste mucho en el viaje. Trataré de no interponerme en su camino.


	8. Chapter 8

**Nota:** la de siempre y muy importante declarar que todo, los personajes, nombres y lugares le pertenecen a Tolkien y sus herederos. Un nuevo capítulo de mi tergiversada y más o menos contada historia, que espero mejorar alguna vez. Muchas gracias a todos los que se toman un par de minutos para leer y de cuando en cuando me escriben un par de amables palabras.

 **Capítulo 8**

Los rohirrim partieron al día siguiente temprano, les acompañaron una numerosa compañía de soldados de Gondor, que decidieron ir con Faramir al que quería y respetaban mucho. Con ellos iban también los montaraces del norte que les quedaba de camino ir por Rohan y de paso ayudar en las tareas encomendadas. Meriadoc finalmente desistió del viaje disuadido por el resto de los hobbits, Legolas y Gimli, aunque fue determinante la opinión de Gandalf.

Durante el viaje Faramir siempre iba a la vanguardia con los dunedain del norte y Eowyn poco le veía en el trayecto. Se sentía sola y lo único que le confortaba era volver a casa.

La compañía primero llegó a Edoras, donde los jinetes hicieron un corto alto en el camino. Luego de pasar la noche en Meduseld. Eomer convocó a los mariscales y otros capitanes a seguirle al Sagrario. Eowyn también les acompañó como era la costumbre de las mujeres de la casa de Eorl de despedir a los guerreros, según pensó el rey de Rohan, pero ella tenía una idea diferente.

—Eomer no me trates como a una niña.

—No creo que los capitanes vean con agrado el que participes en la reunión —Eomer suspiró y buscó apoyo en Faramir.

—En lo personal no me molesta para nada la presencia de la dama Eowyn —dijo el señor senescal y los otros capitanes asintieron —, el aporte que ella pudiera darnos en cuanto a ideas y planes será siempre bienvenido.

Eomer se dio por vencido, todavía le costaba trabajo asumir a su hermana como una persona adulta y que además era una buena guerrera.

Erkenbrand dio un informe completo de la situación. Los dunlendinos emboscaban a los habitantes de Rohan en los campos de pastura incendiando el terreno. Se creía que llegaban desde el sur pues el norte y el vado de Isen estaba bien custodiado por Barbol.

—Seguramente se esconden en las montañas donde los jinetes no pueden perseguirles por lo escarpado del terreno —relataba Erkenbrand —, atrapamos a muchos, pero nada les disuade de sus ataques y han causado mucho daño.

—Podría ser que estén acantonados entre el río Adorn y el Isen —Elfhelm habló —, pero si fuésemos directamente por el abismo de Helm verían que nos aproximamos a ellos y podrían emboscarnos.

—A pesar de la victoria de Flocwine, muchos de sus habitantes todavía se resisten a pertenecer al reino— dijo Eomer con cierto aire de hastío.

Faramir observó el mapa con cuidado y pregunto

—¿Hay algún camino para llegar por el otro lado de las montañas?

—Solamente el de Dwimor —mencionó Eowyn

—Pero nosotros nunca vamos por ahí —añadió Elfhelm —. Está maldito.

—Sí, pero desde que Aragorn les convocó yo creo que los fantasmas han cumplido su promesa y la maldición se ha retirado de ese lugar —Eowyn habló —, sin embargo el camino es largo pues habría que bordear las Ered Nimrais para llegar a Druwaith Laur, y pocos conocen un verdadero camino en ese territorio. Es tierra salvaje

—Valdría la pena si con eso se logra la derrota de los dunlendinos beligerantes —dijo Faramir.

El plan se trazó por eso de la siguiente manera, Eomer y los jinetes incursionarían por el abismo de Helm lo que llamaría la atención de los dunlendinos por el este, y una grupo de avezados guerreros, entre los que estaban el grupo de montaraces del norte y Faramir irían bordeando las Ered Nimrais por el despoblado Druwaith Laur, cruzarían el río y sorprenderían a los dunlendinos por la retaguardia asegurando su derrota.

—Es un plan arriesgado —dijo más animado Eomer —, pero creo que es la única forma de lograr una paz duradera en Rohan.

Todos los capitanes estuvieron de acuerdo y se aprestaron a iniciar los preparativos. Casi todos comenzaron a salir del salón de la reunión, excepto Faramir que se quedó a observar el mapa buscando la mejor ruta en ese territorio yermo.

Eowyn que caminaba hacia la puerta detrás de los otros capitanes, de pronto dio media vuelta y en silencio se puso a observar a Faramir como si buscara las palabras adecuadas para hablarle.

—Muchas gracias por tu ayuda —Faramir, sin levantar la mirada del mapa, fue el primero que habló cuando notó la presencia de la dama—. No creo que yo hubiese encontrado ese sendero por mí mismo.

—Si hubiese sabido que tomarías ese camino nunca lo hubiera sugerido.

—No deberías preocuparte, los dunedain que me acompañarán han transitado por ese camino —dijo él con media sonrisa —, aunque tengo la impresión de que no tenían muchas ganas de volver por esa ruta tan pronto.

Eowyn no le dijo nada por unos momentos, como si buscara qué decir, hasta que finalmente se animó a hablar.

—Faramir, no quiero que vayas por ese sendero, es muy peligroso —habló ella con voz temblorosa —. Y aunque ya no existiese la maldición el camino hacia tierras salvajes es incierto.

—Es parte de mi trabajo y la misión que me encomendó el rey Elessar —Faramir se detuvo a ver a Eowyn a los ojos, pensando que ella sentía la misma piedad que Aragorn sintió por la doncella cuando partió por el sendero de los muertos —. No sientas pena por mí, tú serás feliz y una reina muy hermosa.

—Es que yo ya no deseo ser una reina —dijo en una voz inaudible —. Faramir, he estado tan ciega.

—No digas más, no debes decir nada.

—No lo acepto, tú sí puedes decirme que me amas y que nunca me olvidarás, pero quieres que calle mis sentimientos —de pronto la doncella del brazo escudado apareció en Eowyn y encaró a Faramir —. No lo haré. Yo te amo, no lo sabía antes, pero ahora estoy muy segura de ello…

Antes de que Eowyn pudiera decir más Faramir la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó intensamente. Eowyn le correspondió con la misma vehemencia mientras con las manos acariciaba el cabello del senescal. Nunca antes se habían sentido tan felices y tan tristes al mismo tiempo. Felices porqué habían encontrado que el amor que sentían era correspondido con la misma intensidad, y tristes porque el destino les separaba.

—No, esto no está bien, eres la prometida del rey y yo no puedo… discúlpame por favor.

—No, no tienes nada que lamentar —le decía Eowyn volviéndole a besar —. Quiero ir contigo a Druwaith Laur.

—No creo que eso sea posible.

—¿Por qué siempre me tratan como si fuera una niña?

—No es eso —dijo Faramir caminando hacia la puerta —, sé que eres muy capaz de luchar contra nazgul si hace falta, es solamente que jamás pensaría en arriesgarte. Además Eomer jamás lo permitiría.

Eowyn le hubiera respondido de no haber sido porque justo en ese momento Eomer ingresó al salón.

—Así que Eowyn intenta convencerte de llevarle a otra batalla.

Faramir y Eowyn palidecieron, el rey de Rohan había estado punto de presenciar aquella escena de afecto de hace algunos segundos. Para Eowyn estaba claro, si Eomer hubiese escuchado más que la última parte ya estuviera sobre Faramir, Senescal de Gondor o no.

—Como sé que eres el más sensato de entre nosotros —siguió Eomer —, sé que le has dicho que no es posible, porque en mi ausencia ella estará a cargo y no es una tarea que se le encomienda a una niña, como a veces protesta mi querida hermana. Ven amigo mío, vamos a alistar los caballos más aptos para tu viaje.

Para Faramir no dejaba de ver toda aquella situación bastante incómoda, notaba claramente que Eomer le tenía mucho aprecio y sentía que aquello era inmerecido porque apenas hace unos instantes estaba besando a su hermana de una manera, que podría considerarse clandestina. Si las cosas fueran de otro modo, ya le hubiera hablado de Eomer y le hubiese pedido su consentimiento para cortejar a la dama blanca de Rohan, pero sabiendo que ella ya le había dado su palabra al rey Elessar, nada ganaba ahora mencionando siquiera el tema, y hacerlo a estas alturas simplemente acarrearía desavenencias entre ambos gobiernos.

La oscuridad lo cubría todo, cuando un grupo de jinetes se aprestaba a partir del Baluarte. Una figura les observaba desde lejos mientras susurraba para sí misma.

—Regresa a mí.

 **Nota:** Por si acaso, yo sí creo que Eomer es un gran muchacho, es solamente que para este fic anda en plan de hermano mayor protector, espero que no les moleste esa parte del capítulo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Nota:** Lo que todos ya saben pero que no está demás anunciar que todos, los personajes, lugares y nombres son parte de la fantástica obra del profesor Tolkien. Esta es la novena entrega de este fanfic cuyo despropósito es hacer sufrir a los pobres personajes que ya tenían todo resuelto. Muchas gracias a la buena gente que lee y sigue esta historia y que de cuando en cuando me escriben algunas palabras muy amables. Advertencia de OoC y muchas cosas tergiversadas.

 **Capítulo 9**

Pasaron varios días que luego se transformaron en semanas, hasta que Eowyn escuchó noticias del oeste. El rey Eomer regresaba victorioso del Abismo de Helm.

Se decía que hubo bajas, pero pocas en relación a otras confrontaciones. Eowyn de vuelta en Edoras y bajo sus órdenes ya se había comenzado a levantar el túmulo para el funeral de Theoden, pues ella tenía la seguridad de que Eomer volvería pronto.

—Al fin, mi querida hermana, podemos decir que todo el territorio de Rohan está asegurado —dijo Eomer que fue el primero en ingresar a Meduseld, seguido de los otros capitanes. Abrazó cariñosamente a su hermana y le besó la frente —, veo que has comenzado a poner las cosas en orden y me alegra mucho.

Los capitanes uno a uno saludaban a Eowyn, pero no él que ella esperaba.

—¿El señor Faramir? —preguntó disimulando mal su voz quebrada.

—Está enviando un mensaje a Gondor —le dijo Eomer con tranquilidad —, no tardará en venir. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Temía que mi idea de enviarle por Dwimor habría empeorado las cosas —respondió rápidamente al verse cuestionada por este interés.

—De hecho fue una excelente idea, y por esto las bajas en nuestras filas fueron mínimas, pero será mejor que sea él el que te cuente sobre ese viaje porque ahí viene.

Eowyn no pudo ocultar su alegría y sonrió como pocas veces al verle llegar.

—Mi señora —le saludó Faramir con una venia.

—Señor Faramir, me da gusto verle —respondió ella de igual modo.

—Cuanta formalidad —dijo Eomer —, Ya te dije Faramir que no estás en Gondor y que puedes relajarte un poco si lo deseas. Vamos, que Eowyn quiere que le cuentes sobre tu viaje por las Ered Nimrais.

—No creo que esté interesada en escucharme, después de todo ese territorio sigue siendo triste y sombrío, pero como dijiste los espectros ya no están ahí por la gracia del rey Elessar. Sin embargo la parte más difícil y la más intrigante fue el cruce por el río Adorn, había un puente reciente fabricación, uno de los que los dunlendinos no son capaces de construir. Le he enviado un mensaje al rey Elessar sobre este tema pues sospecho que ellos no actuaron solos y yo desconfío de los haradrim.

—Pero ellos están más al sur.

—Sí, no obstante en Umbar han podido asentarse y mezclarse con esa gente.

—En todo caso, si tenían planeado ingresar a Rohan por ese camino ya no podrán hacerlo —Eomer sonaba bastante satisfecho —. Gracias a Faramir y a los dunedain del norte. Deja de preocuparte por unos momentos, que es hora de festejar.

Los rohirrim eran un pueblo alegre, pese a las dificultades, siendo gente guerrera que gustaba de disfrutar cualquier momento de esparcimiento, pues sabían que en cualquier momento tendrían que estar listos para cualquier batalla.

Las canciones y el baile resonaron en Meduseld y la gente se alegraba por el nuevo rey y por la paz que esperaban fuera duradera.

Eomer estaba sentado en medio de Eowyn y Faramir con los que hablaba de modo muy amistoso.

—Esa canción es muy bonita —dijo el rey —. ¿Por qué no invitas a Eowyn a bailar, Faramir mi amigo?

—Si ella está de acuerdo.

—Por supuesto —respondió ella y ambos fueron al centro del salón.

—Parece que tu hermana le tiene afecto al senescal —dijo Elfhelm que les observaba en silencio —, eso sería bueno para las relaciones con Gondor.

—Conozco a mi hermana y creo que te equivocas —respondió Eomer, pues en su cabeza seguía la idea de que Eowyn estaba enamorada de Aragorn —. Ella tiene otro interés.

—Supongo que tienes razón —respondió sin convencerse del todo por la respuesta —. Sin embargo creo que sería bueno para ambos reinos si ellos formasen una familia.

—No todo es política Elfhelm —dijo Eomer —, creo que los sentimientos tienen mucho que ver, y en lo que respecta a Eowyn, yo no quiero forzarla a permanecer a lado de alguien simplemente por el mero interés político.

Ambos no volvieron a hablar del tema, pero Elfhelm y otros cercanos a los hijos de Eomund, notaban como Faramir siempre seguía con la mirada a Eowyn y ella sonreía cada que él le hablaba.

—Es usted un buen bailarín, mi señor Senescal.

—Debe ser por la compañía, mi hermosa dama.

Después de varias canciones y porque el clima estival hicieron del salón un lugar demasiado cálido, Eowyn y Faramir regresaron con Eomer.

—Ten, querida hermana —dijo Eomer alcanzando a Eowyn una copa de vino —. No queremos que te deshidrates en esta velada tan bonita. Fue una lástima que los dunedain del norte no vinieran con nosotros porque decidieron irse desde el Abismo de Helm al norte, pese a que les insistí en venir Edoras. Faramir también quería volver directamente a Gondor, pero no podía permitir que se fuera tan pronto — algo en el semblante de Eowyn cambió al escuchar estas palabras —, pero logré convencerle de venir con nosotros. ¿No es eso estupendo?

—En verdad querido hermano —respondió Eowyn y bebió de golpe su vino—. ¿No te importa si salgo a refrescarme un poco, hermano? Hace calor y quisiera salir a tomar un poco de aire. ¿No me compaña señor Faramir? De paso me cuenta más detalles sobre su viaje

Faramir no dijo nada y solamente tomó la mano de Eowyn y ambos salieron a un balcón del castillo.

—¿Por qué querías marcharte? —fue la pregunta directa de Eowyn — ¿Tan pronto se te olvidaron tus palabras? —Faramir se sorprendió y no supo qué responder, mientras que Eowyn seguía con sus reproches — Me besaste aquella noche, pero luego me tratas con indiferencia.

Faramir suspiró y cerró los ojos.

—No es indiferencia, sino al contrario, mis sentimientos hacia ti no han cambiado, y hasta creo que son más fuertes, y aún cuando me reprocho a mí mismo por aquel impulso no puedo evitar sonreír al recordar tus labios tan dulces. Esa noche la guardo como uno de mis mejores recuerdos, pero tampoco puedo olvidar quienes somos. Yo soy el Senescal del rey y tú eres su prometida.

—No creas que lo he olvidado, y no sabes cuánto lamento aquella decisión tan apresurada. Pensé que tú no tenías más afecto por mí que el que tienes por los habitantes de tu ciudad que cuidas con cariño. Comenzaba a sentir que era eras lo único que llenaba mis días, pero tuve miedo de equivocar mis afectos, otra vez.

—He debido decirte antes sobre mis sentimientos, pero no supe cómo, y cuando él te escribió esa carta supe que aquello que deseabas estaba al alcance de tu mano.

—Deseaba su afecto, sí, como una niña cuando sueña con cosas que están fuera de su alcance —Ella se volvió para ve de frente a Faramir —. Ahora ya no soy una niña.

—Soy muy consciente de ello —le dijo sonriendo —. Sin embargo aquí estamos los dos hablando de cómo nos sentimos y sin poder intercambiar juramentos —abrazó a la dama con delicadeza —. Como me gustaría ir en este preciso momento hablar con tu hermano y pedirle su consentimiento. No sabes cuantas veces he intentado decirle algo a Eomer, pero sé que de nada serviría. No logro encontrar una solución.

—Yo sí la veo —dijo Eowyn fijando sus ojos en los de Faramir —. Yo estoy dispuesta a hablar con Aragorn y pedirle que disuelva el compromiso. Sé que él entenderá. Él no le ha dicho a nadie sobre el compromiso todavía, si rompo mi promesa nadie más que yo sería afectada.

—No creo que las cosas sean tan sencillas. Quisiera poder evitarte aquello.

—Yo no tengo miedo a la reacción de Aragorn, es noble y bueno.

—Por ese mismo motivo, ¿qué le vas a decir, que me amas a mí en su lugar?

—Esa es toda la verdad. Mira, como solamente somos tres los que sabemos del compromiso, mientras así sea creo que él entendería que mis afectos han cambiado. Faramir, es la única esperanza que tenemos.


	10. Chapter 10

**Nota:** Siempre considero necesario afirmar que todo, los personajes, lugares y nombres son parte de la incomparable obra de Tolkien. Este es un nuevo capítulo que demoré un poco en actualizar, espero que les agrade, o por lo menos que no les desagrade. Muchas gracias a la buena gente que se toma su tiempo para leer esta historia que sigue perjudicando a personajes que ya tenían una vida resuelta.

 **Capítulo 10**

Eomer no le dijo nada esa noche, pero por la advertencia de Elfhelm observó más detenidamente el comportamiento de su hermana y el senescal. Nada que levantase sospechas, Faramir siempre trataba a Eowyn con cortesía y amabilidad, pero él era cortés y amable, por lo menos por el tiempo que había conocido al hombre de Gondor.

Por insistencia de Eomer, según se decía, Faramir había decidido quedarse hasta la fecha en que los rohirrim regresarían a Minas Tirith para llevarse los restos del rey caído, Theoden. Para que el senescal no se aburriese le permitieron revisar los archivos cartográficos de Rohan, especialmente los concernientes al abismo de Helm y el territorio entre el río Adorn.

—Hay un paso en este lugar —decía, mientras corregía con una pluma una copia del mapa, el cartógrafo a su lado tomaba notas. Eowyn por su parte les veía sentada al otro lado de la mesa —. En cambio en este lugar hay una pequeña quebrada, al parecer el agua ha erosionado el terreno.

—Esas modificaciones nos serán útiles, espero que nos dejes una copia —dijo Eomer que les había estado observando en silencio desde la puerta ingresó al salón de los archivos, pues había visto que Faramir y Eowyn habían pasado la tarde en ese recinto. Encontrarles hablando de cartografía le quitó un peso de encima, y es que a pesar de lo que algunos podrían decir, nada extraño había en el comportamiento de su hermana con el senescal. Además no estaban solos, porque el cartógrafo estuvo con ellos toda la tarde, según veía el trabajo avanzado.

—Por supuesto, pero si me permites llevar una copia a Minas Tirith —Faramir le respondió levantando la mirada del mapa —, creo que el rey te estará agradecido.

—No hace falta que lo menciones —dijo el rey de Rohan caminando hacia su hermana, y colocando su mano sobre el hombro de ella añadió —, espero que Eowyn no te haya molestado en esta labor.

—Al contrario fue de gran ayuda —respondió Faramir.

—Pareces sorprendido de que me interese en estas cuestiones —dijo Eowyn con cierto tono de molestia poniéndose de pie.

—No es eso, es que no te había visto antes en este lugar.

—Eso no lo sabes, pues tu tiempo lo pasabas patrullando las fronteras con Theodred, mientras yo cuidaba de tío Theoden. Algo tenía que hacer en mis momentos libres, y era un buen lugar para mantenerme lejos de Grima —esto último sonó más como un reproche y Eomer no pudo evitar sentirse culpable.

—Lamento no haber estado cuando me necesitabas.

—No era tu culpa, tú tenías obligaciones —le respondió ella en un tono más conciliador.

El rey de Rohan vio la pelea perdida y decidió cambiar de tema.

—No estés tarde para el banquete de despedida de Faramir y la gente de Gondor.

—Por supuesto —respondió Eowyn.

—Faramir, te esperamos, sé que tú no querías nada, pero es una costumbre nuestra y creo que a tus hombres les gustará ese reconocimiento.

—Asistiré con gusto.

Eomer dejó el salón de los archivos.

—También me retiro—dijo el cartógrafo —. Mi trabajo aquí ha finalizado.

Los dos se quedaron solos. Faramir no dijo nada y solamente se dedicó a enrollar la hoja del mapa.

—Tienes una mancha de tinta en la cara —Eowyn quiso limpiar la pequeña gota sobre la mejilla de Faramir, como reacción Faramir acarició la mano de ella y pronto los estaban besándose —. He esperado toda la tarde por este momento.

—También yo, por muy insensato que sea. Eomer o cualquier otro podría entrar y habrían problemas.

—Le agradas a Eomer, lo he notado.

—Por eso me siento más culpable todavía, debería decirle que te amo.

—Pero no puedes hasta que yo rompa el compromiso. Falta poco para eso.

El banquete transcurrió con normalidad más allá de algunos comentarios sobre el tiempo que el senescal y la dama Eowyn pasaban juntos, pero durante la noche no dieron muestras de que algo hubiese entre ellos más allá de una amistad. Al día siguiente muy temprano se pusieron en marcha. Eomer acompañado por Eowyn y el senescal de Gondor iban a la vanguardia y el viaje resultó ameno para los hermanos pues Eowyn a menudo interrogaba a Faramir sobre Minas Tirith y el bosque de Ithilien, pues le gustaba conocer más de esos terrenos en los que ella había pasado algunos días en los festejos de Cormallen. Nada de qué preocuparse, era mera curiosidad. Aunque notó que ella ya no se veía tan triste y parecía muy animada de hacer este viaje.

Faramir siempre le daba muestras de cortesía como darle la mano a Eowyn para que baje del carruaje, gesto que ella aceptaba sin protestar cuando antes había sido motivo de queja arguyendo que no necesitaba ayuda para esta tarea, en los tiempos en que ella quería ser parte de las patrullas y acompañar a su hermano y a su primo.

Finalmente llegaron a Minas Tirith donde fueron recibidos con todos los honores. El rey Elessar acompañado de lo que una vez fue la Comunidad del Anillo les dio una cálida bienvenida.

Merry olvidándose del protocolo corrió a abrazar a Eowyn.

—Eowyn, cuanta alegría volver a verte.

—Lo mismo digo mi buen amigo.

Los otros hobbits imitaron a Merry y también corrieron a darles la bienvenida mientras Gandalf sonreía por este comportamiento, sin perder de vista que Eowyn y Faramir estaban uno al lado del otro e intercambiaban miradas.

Aragorn se acercó y saludó a cada uno de ellos, e inmediatamente llamó a Faramir para que le informase sobre los pormenores del viaje, pues Faramir ya le había adelantado en un mensaje sus sospechas sobre los dunlendinos y haradrim. A trancos también le preocupaba esta noticia, veía que pronto tendría que marchar a Umbar si quería asegurar ese territorio, pero también era consciente de que en el norte no todo estaba saneado.

—Me alegra tenerte de vuelta Faramir —Aragorn le dijo con sinceridad, se veía algo cansado, y Faramir no pudo dejar de sentirse culpable pues él tendría que haber estado en la ciudad para ayudar en las tareas de reconstrucción —. Tenemos mucho trabajo, pero como recién llegas es justo que descanses un poco.

Faramir salió del despacho de Aragorn pensando en el rey. Con Eowyn habían decidido confesarle sobre lo que pasaba entre ellos, y esto resultaba muy difícil llegada la hora. Aragorn era un hombre justo, sincero, leal y muy comprometido con el bienestar de todos. No pudo evitar sentirse culpable por aquello besos robados a la dama de Rohan, o esas veces en las que le tomaba de la mano. A sabiendas que era la prometida del rey, todo le hacía sentir como si traicionara a todos, a Aragorn, Eomer y a sí mismo.

Se dirigió a los jardines donde Eowyn esperaba por él. Frodo, Pippin y Sam conversaban con ella contándole sobre los pormenores de los días en que ella estuvo ausente de la ciudad.

—Faramir, que bueno que estás aquí —saludó Sam —. Estaba hablando con Eowyn sobre los días que no estuviste por aquí.

—Hay mucho trabajo, nunca se acaba, especialmente para Aragorn —Pippin también habló —. Ahora que Faramir está de vuelta creo que le aliviará un poco la carga. Nunca pensé que un rey tenía tantas obligaciones, me pregunto si Trancos lo pensó algún día antes de ser rey.

—Sí, le he visto salir a caballo por los campos de Pelennor en las noches —dijo Frodo —, creo que extraña un poco su vida de montaraz, pero sobre todo creo se ve muy solitario. Él no dice nada pero cuando cree que nadie le ve, se pone melancólico y se queda callado mirando las estrellas.

—El tío siempre decía que el trabajo es el mejor remedio para la melancolía —siguió Sam —, y creo que Trancos aplica ese consejo, porque se ha sumergido en el trabajo.

Eowyn y Faramir intercambiaron miradas, de pronto sintieron todo el peso del mundo sobre ellos. Faramir sin embargo era decidido y como había dado su palabra de ir con Eowyn a hablar con Aragorn sobre el compromiso, pensó que era lo se tenía que hacer.

—Hay algo que quisiéramos hablar con el rey —dijo Faramir—. Mi señora Eowyn —le dijo alcanzándole la mano a la dama.

—Si nos disculpan unos momentos —dijo Eowyn tomando la mano de Faramir para seguirle. No dijeron nada mientras subían a la ciudadela.

Por su parte Eomer cavilaba sobre sus dudas en cuanto a su hermana y el senescal. Para Eomer ya no era algo que simplemente no quería ver, porqué el también había notado el cambio en Eowyn cuando le veía cerca del Faramir.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó Merry, que se había separado del grupo de hobbits para buscar algo de comer.

—Mi señor escanciador, en nada, más bien son ideas tontas que rondan mi cabeza desde hace algunos días.

Eomer le habló a Meriadoc sobre sus dudas, creyendo a un principio que eran simples suposiciones, pero de las que hoy ya no estaba muy seguro.

—Si tienes dudas, deberías ir a hablar con ellos —dijo Merry mordiendo una manzana —. Faramir es un buen hombre y si él le tiene cariño a Eowyn y ella a él, no creo que sea algo malo para ambos.

—No, mi querido Merry —dijo el rey —, pero me temo que si equivocase mis sospechas, pensaría que le estoy ofreciendo a mi hermana como mercadería.

—Faramir sería incapaz de pensar eso de Eowyn —dijo Merry para luego acercarse hacia el rey de Rohan en un gesto de confidencia—. ¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto? Cuando ambos estaban en las casas de curación Faramir me preguntó sobre Eowyn. Se veía muy interesado en ella —Merry notó la mirada de Eomer y corrigió de inmediato —. No, no te enojes siempre fue muy respetuoso con ella. Ambos solían caminar por los jardines esperando el desenlace de la guerra. No creo que te equivoques si piensas que ella ha encontrado en Faramir lo que buscaba en Trancos.

El rey de la Marca se quedó pensativo unos momentos. Siempre había sido muy sobreprotector de su hermana, que era ahora la única familiar que le quedaba. Por otro lado Faramir era un buen hombre según su propia percepción. Si ella lograba sanar sus heridas, sería muy egoísta de su parte oponerse a la felicidad de su hermana.

—De ser así ellos deberían hablarme de este asunto, pero tal vez piensan que yo no lo aprobaría —dijo Eomer como si hablara consigo mismo—. Muchas gracias por tu consejo mi buen Meriadoc, iré a buscar a Faramir inmediatamente.

Eomer fue hasta la ciudadela, pero en el trayecto Aragorn le encontró.

—Eomer, me alegra encontrarte, hay algo de lo que quisiera hablarte. No te preocupes, no pienso agobiarte con cuestiones de Estado, es un asunto personal.

—Sin embargo debe ser algo importante para que vengas a buscarme —dijo Eomer con cierta preocupación —, te escucho.

—Lo es, por lo menos en lo que concierne a tu hermana—Aragorn hizo una pausa buscando la mejor manera de decirle las cosas que tenía en mente, luego de unos instantes decidió que lo mejor era ser directo —. Cuando volvimos de Cormallen he hablado con ella y le pedido su mano.

—Aragorn, no te ates a algo porque sientes que tienes una obligación —dijo rápidamente Eomer —. Ella ha debido decirte lo mismo.

—Me lo dijo, pero luego de una breve conversación ha accedido a mi pedido. No es un secreto que estoy solo, que necesito una reina y que Eowyn es una dama valerosa y la más bella de Rohan. Si una vez no pude corresponderle, pienso poner todo lo que esté a mi alcance para lograr su felicidad —Eomer le miraba en silencio y Aragorn siguió hablando —. Como te dije ella ha aceptado mi propuesta, y solamente me pidió no lo anunciara el compromiso pues quería que primero se lleve a cabo el funeral de Theoden rey, pero yo siento que como hermano mayor y rey de Rohan te pido me concedas la mano de Eowyn.

—En verdad me sorprende esta noticia. A lo mejor por eso el carácter de Eowyn ha cambiado y yo me he hecho ideas erradas al respecto —Eomer pensó unos momentos —.Supongo que si eso es lo que hace feliz a mi hermana, no pondré objeciones.

—Te lo agradezco —dijo Aragorn, justo en el momento en que Eowyn y Faramir llegaban para hablar con él —. Eowyn, acabo de hablar con Eomer —Trancos se dirigió a la dama con una sonrisa que no dejaba de tener cierta tristeza —, le he dicho de nuestro compromiso y él está de acuerdo. No sabes cuán solo me he sentido en el trono de Gondor, y sin nadie a mi lado para acompañarme en mis largas noches.

—En hora buena querida hermana —dijo Eomer, que recién se daba cuenta de que pronto perdería a su única familiar. Abrazó a Eowyn para felicitarle, un abrazo tímido, como si fuese más una obligación, ella en su sitio no pudo decir palabra alguna. Luego Aragorn tomó la mano de la doncella y la besó en el dorso.

Eowyn sintió que este gesto le arrancaba de los brazos de Faramir que le observaba de pie con entereza como siempre acostumbraba, juntando todas sus fuerzas para no derrumbarse como el mundo de sueños que ambos habían construido juntos.

Faramir dio un paso adelante como intentando recuperar lo que había perdido

—Yo quiero decir que… —hizo una pausa y la esperanza en la mirada de Aragorn, el hombre que le había devuelto del mundo de las sombras, el rey al que le debía obediencia, y sobre todo a un hombre de gran corazón al que no se puede traicionar o hacer daño —, que les deseo mucha felicidad a ambos.

Eowyn cerró los ojos y una lágrima bajó por su mejilla.


	11. Chapter 11

**Nota** : Los personajes, nombres y lugares son parte de la intangible y siempre fantástica obra de Tolkien. Sigo con los desvaríos de este fanfic que algunas buenas personas leen y a las cuales no me canso de agradecerles.

 **Capítulo 11**

Decir que lloraba por felicidad fue sencillo, por lo menos Eomer parecía creerlo. Aragorn por su parte estaba sumido en sus propias preocupaciones y con todas sus obligaciones volvió al trabajo inmediatamente pues había que dejar las cosas en orden ya que Trancos se había comprometido a asistir al funeral de Theoden. Faramir le acompañó y sus consejos y decisiones fueron impecables como siempre. Faramir estaba acostumbrado a olvidarse de sí mismo y cumplir con las órdenes, así había sido educado y así había crecido en una ciudad sitiada por continuos ataques, asediada siempre por la sombra.

No hablaron sobre Eowyn, y ya muy entrada la noche Faramir pudo salir del despacho del rey, había cavilado toda la tarde sobre ella. No había solución, sintió la misma desesperación como cuando Finduilas, su madre, murió cuando él era un pequeño niño. El único camino que quedaba era aceptar este destino y tratar de olvidar a Eowyn, pero sabía que no era posible, como no era posible olvidar a Finduilas. Lo único que le quedaba era aguantar que Finduilas hubiera muerto, que Denethor le rechazara desde su más tierna infancia, que Boromir hubiese sido asesinado, y ahora que Eowyn se desposaría con otro. Si había podido aguantar el poder del anillo, se dijo, podría aguantar esto también.

Tomó la resolución de terminar con esto inmediatamente, no valía la pena abrigar más esperanzas pues solamente estaría dañando a Eowyn como a sí mismo. Buscó a Dama de Rohan y cuando la encontró, ella lucía pálida, como si la sombra volviese sobre ella nuevamente. Ella caminaba por los jardines por lo que tantas veces ambos solían pasear, a veces conversando a veces en silencio, en esos días en que las esperanzas para vencer al enemigo eran pocas, hoy no quedaba ninguna.

—Aquí es donde nos despedimos —le dijo Faramir con determinación —, hemos sido unos tontos. Mañana marcharás a Rohan y él te acompañará como debió haber sido desde un inicio. Yo permaneceré en este lugar y será mejor así.

—Has resuelto olvidarme —dijo Eowyn evadiendo la mirada fija de Faramir —. Sé que lo harás, es una de las cosas que amo de ti.

—Nunca podría —le dijo Faramir suavizando la mirada, pues Eowyn tenía poder sobre él —. Te amaré hasta que terminen mis días. Vine hasta este lugar pensando que eso era lo que te diría, pero veo que soy incapaz de hacerlo, no puedo mentirte como tampoco puedo dejar de amarte.

—Entonces ¿por qué has venido? —Eowyn se acercó a Faramir —, antes de conocerte yo sentía ganas de morir porqué él me había rechazado, pero ahora solamente siento ganas de vivir porque tú vives. –luego añadió en un tono de reproche —¿Por qué no dijiste nada antes? ¿Por qué cambiaste de un día para otro?

—Le amabas en ese tiempo y yo creí ser solamente un vano consuelo.

—Te hubiese elegido a ti si me hablabas primero de tus sentimientos –Eowyn se aproximó al rostro de Faramir hasta quedar a unos pocos centímetros —¿Cómo saberlo esos días?

—Si te beso ahora haría cualquier locura como secuestrarte y huir lejos, pero ¿de qué serviría? —Faramir cerró los ojos y dio un paso atrás —. Te amo demasiado como para condenarte al deshonor. Adiós dulce y valiente dama Eowyn.

El senescal se marchó sin mirar atrás.

Por la mañana, los rohirim se aprestaron a partir con los restos de Theoden. La comitiva era silenciosa como correspondía al cortejo fúnebre del rey caído en la batalla de Pelennor.

—Estamos listos para partir —dijo Pippin —. ¿Han visto a Faramir?

—No —respondió Sam —, pensé que nos acompañaría en este viaje.

—Ha hablado conmigo muy temprano —dijo Aragorn —, se veía muy cansado y ¿quién no lo estaría? Hemos tenido al buen Faramir de un lado a otro desde cacerías de mumaks a incursiones contra los dunlendinos, y no hemos considerado que apenas se ha recuperado de una herida mortal.

—Yo esperaba que nos acompañase —dijo Frodo —. Debo despedirme de él.

—También yo —siguió Sam—. Es posible que no volvamos a vernos en mucho tiempo.

Los cuatro hobbits subieron a la torre de Ecthelion donde encontraron al senescal observando la comitiva desde lo alto.

—¿Faramir estás bien? —preguntó Pippin — No te había visto tan triste desde que partiste a Osgiliath luego de discutir con tu padre.

—Mi querido Peregrin, es solamente un poco de cansancio

—No podíamos marcharnos sin despedirnos de ti —dijo Frodo cuando Faramir se sentó en el piso como cuando se conocieron en Ithillien—, iremos a Rohan como sabes y de ahí partiremos al norte, a Eriador para llegar a la Comarca. Te vuelvo a agradecer por la ayuda prestada en esos días.

—Al contrario Frodo, somos nosotros, los hombres de Gondor que estamos muy agradecidos contigo por salvarnos a todos, y por supuesto con Sam, Merry y Pippin.

Pippin corrió a abrazar a Faramir.

—Esperaba que me enseñaras sobre la historia de Gondor —dijo —, así Gandalf no me regañaría tanto por no saber ni donde estoy parado, como me dice siempre.

—Sé que nos volveremos ver y espero tener la oportunidad de enseñarte todo cuanto quieras aprender y que yo pueda enseñarte.

—También yo esperaba que me enseñaras a luchar con la espada. Boromir me estaba enseñando, pero no pudo hacer mucho con un alumno tan malo como yo.

—Merry, te aseguro que su peor alumno fui yo, siempre con la cabeza en otro lado, y aún así logró hacerme un guerrero aceptable, de seguro sus enseñanzas te han sido útiles.

—Bastante, pero sigo creyendo que me falta todavía para ser un verdadero guerrero.

—No hay mucho honor en hacer la guerra, pero si consideras importante perfeccionar tus habilidades en la próxima ocasión en que nos veamos con gusto seré tu oponente en tu entrenamiento.

—Bajemos, los rohirrim ya deben estar a punto de partir —dijo Frodo que sin preguntarle le tomó de la mano y bajaron de la torre al patio de la fuente.

—Ahí estás, no quería marcharme sin despedirme de ti –dijo Eomer que con un fuerte abrazo se despidió del senescal—. Espero que nos veamos pronto.

—Adiós señor Faramir —dijo Eowyn con una venia, él le respondió de igual modo.

—Adiós mi señora Eowyn.

—Disculpa a mi hermana, ha estado muy triste por el funeral —dijo Eomer notando el semblante triste de la dama —. Espero que las cosas mejoren más adelante.

—También yo le deseo mucha felicidad a la Dama de Rohan.

El viaje y el funeral se realizaron con la solemnidad del caso, y cuando Theoden al fin reposaba en su última morada, los invitados se reunieron en el salón principal de Meduseld.

Eowyn a lado de Eomer y Aragorn al otro lado mirando desde cierta distancia a la corte de Rohan.

Los corazones estaban más aliviados al ver al nuevo rey, y auguraban mejores días para el pueblo de Eorl ahora que habría paz duradera. Pronto los invitados ya estaban conversando amenamente. Frodo parecía completamente recuperado aunque Sam parecía siempre incómodo por estar entre nobles. Finalmente Eomer sintió que era el tiempo indicado y decidió hacer un anuncio.

—Pueblo de Rohan, muchas penurias hemos pasado, pero ahora es tiempo de prosperar y vivir en paz con los demás pueblos libres como Dol Amroth y Gondor, y para sellar nuestros lazos de amistad y cooperación es un gusto anunciar el compromiso del rey Elessar con nuestra hermosa y valiente Dama Eowyn.

La gente aplaudió contenta, pero cuando todos sonreían y festejaban Eowyn bajó la mirada y se alejó.

—¿Te sucede algo? —preguntó Eomer.

—Estoy cansada por el viaje —dijo ella —. Mi señor Aragorn —se dirigió al rey con una venia de despedida.

—Mi querida dama —le respondió él.

—Te acompañaré —dijo el joven rey de Rohan.

Pero Eowyn no fue la única que pareció alterada por el anuncio. Gandalf también cambió de semblante.

—Esto no es posible, después de hacer todo bien, al final lo estropeas —Gandalf le dijo a Aragorn en un tono que era más que de molestia —. Por eso los humanos están condenados. Yo me voy. Frodo te esperaré en Fangorn si quieres acompañarme.

Los medianos estaban estupefactos, pero no tanto como Aragorn que no entendía la reacción del mago. Ninguno dijo una palabra al respecto hasta que volvió Eomer, que cuando hacía una pregunta a alguno de los medianos, ellos preferían evadir la respuesta llenándose la boca de malta, vino o comida.

Fue hasta más tarde, cuando la mayoría de la gente ya se había retirado a descansar, que Legolas logró encontrar un poco de tiempo a solas con Aragorn. No le extrañó al elfo ver al rey un tanto melancólico, pues el elfo le conocía demasiado bien y podía leer en su corazón mejor que el resto.

—Creo que te apresuraste en tu decisión.

—Legolas, no es el momento –le respondió Trancos —. Sé que ella no es la dama de Rivendel, pero como Arwen ya no está yo debo seguir con mi vida.

—Sí, pero espero que tu decisión no haga infeliz a la dama de Rohan y a otras personas además.

—Jamás intentaría algo semejante –respondió intentado explicarse —, de hecho intento reparar el daño que pude hacerle, aunque involuntario.

—Lo sé, pero no estoy de acuerdo con fingir aquello que no es, y de dónde vas a sacar lo que no tienes para darle —Aragorn no supo que contestar por eso Legolas siguió —. Espero que no te supere tu temor a la soledad y que eso perjudique a otros además.


	12. Chapter 12

**Nota:** Son doce capítulos ya y no por eso voy a dejar de decir que todo, desde los nombres, los fabulosos personajes y todo cuanto tiene que ver con este mundo maravilloso es obra de Tolkien. Yo pensaba que esta historia me tomaría unos diez capítulos, pero no sé lo que me pasa. Con todo si la gente quiere seguir leyendo, sean todos bienvenidos, yo les agradeceré mucho, y si sienten ganas de escribir un review, también les agradeceré de todo corazón.

 **Capítulo 12**

El tiempo pasó rápidamente en Anorien, por lo menos esa era lo que Aragorn sentía. Según había acordado con Eomer y Eowyn, la boda debería realizarse dentro de seis meses.

Faramir era un silencioso amigo, pero encontró que con él podía mantener una conversación sobre cualquier tema pues conocía sobre historia o ciencias. Nunca tuvo queja sobre él, excepto que parecía más melancólico que el mismo rey. Pensaba que luego de la derrota de Sauron las cosas serían más alegres, pero sabía que en su vida, como rey, faltaba algo. Tenía esperanzas de que Eowyn llenara ese vacío.

No obstante, no era hora de sumergirse en la tristeza, había mucho trabajo y entre las actividades que representaba el gobierno de Gondor tenía reuniones con los embajadores del lejano Harad. Ellos veían que lo más conveniente era tener buenos tratos con el reino ganador de la guerra.

No era que de pronto los haradrim pensaran en una rendición total e incondicional, pero creían que Gondor podría apoyarles en otras contiendas con los pueblos de más al sur o por lo menos no aliarse con ellos. Idea errada pues nadie en Gondor pensaba en iniciar otra guerra, al menos esa era la forma de pensar de Aragorn y de Faramir, sin embargo el senescal desconfiaba de los haradrim, pues ya antes había habido tratativas sin mucho éxito.

—Es importante negociar —dijo Aragorn —, y primero debemos escuchar lo que tienen que decir.

—Lo sé, pero no sé si son realmente sinceros o si buscan una oportunidad para reagruparse y atacarnos. Espero equivocarme, pero no creo que de pronto ellos nos tengan buena voluntad.

—Por lo menos lo habremos intentado —dijo Aragorn que tampoco creía en la sinceridad de los haradrim —. Si logro esto nos ahorrará contiendas innecesarias.

Faramir no podía culpar a Aragorn por intentar un acuerdo definitivo. Además en las recientes visitas de los embajadores, ellos ofrecieron cooperar con la captura de los piratas fugitivos, o por lo menos no darles asilo, como venían haciendo hace siglos.

Como muestra de que sus intenciones eran sinceras los haradrim recuperaron el paso del río Poros y lo entregaron a Gondor sin pedir nada a cambio. Eso debería bastar para sellar un trato a largo plazo y terminar con la desconfianza mutua.

Las noticias de los embajadores confirmaban la llegada del líder de los pueblos del sur en una fecha muy cercana a la realización de la boda real en Gondor.

Esto representaba un problema para el rey. Había empleado mucho tiempo y esfuerzo en este tratado de paz y temía que todo podría irse por la borda si se ausentaba en esos días. El embajador del rey de Harad decía que esperaba encontrarse con él personalmente. Mandar a un reemplazo no sería lo más conveniente.

Tomó la decisión, él no iría a Rohan, otro se encargaría de dicha tarea.

—¿Qué ordena mi señor? —saludó Faramir que recién llegaba de su incursión por los territorios cercanos a Minas Morgul. Aragorn hubiese querido ir en esa misión, pero los haradrim le mantenían muy ocupado.

—Mi buen Faramir, sé que acabas de regresar, pero tengo que encomendarte una importante tarea —Aragorn se puso de pie y no esperó a escuchar el informe del senescal —. No hay nadie más confiable que tú para este trabajo. Como sabes hay muchas cosas por hacer todavía y por eso requiero que seas el encargado de viajar a Rohan y escoltar a Lady Eowyn hasta Gondor. El tiempo fijado ha pasado y es necesario que vayas a buscarle.

—Yo podría encargarme de los asuntos de Gondor en su ausencia, mientras va a Rohan por su prometida—respondió Faramir, sabiendo que no quería buscar a Eowyn para entregarla a otro —, es lo que se espera que haga.

—Sé que eso es lo que se espera, pero acaba de llegar un embajador con un mensaje desde Harad que me informa de la llegada de su rey para firmar el acuerdo definitivo de paz. Hemos negociado con ellos por bastante tiempo y han venido de lejos y no creo que hacerles demorar sea correcto.

—Le entiendo señor. Partiré en cuanto todo esté listo.

—Sabía que podía confiar en ti —Dijo Aragorn, y luego añadió en un tono más alegre —. Quería comentarte sobre el mensaje del rey de Harad. Me propone mandarme a una de sus hijas para que la despose —siguió el rey viendo el asombro en el rostro del joven senescal —. Naturalmente, yo le comenté que yo ya estaba comprometido con la dama Eowyn, pero él dijo que eso no era problema pues ellos suelen tener varias esposas.

—Escuché sobre eso, pero pensé que era solamente un rumor infundado.

—Bien, el embajador insistió en que si yo no aceptaba la propuesta, bien podrías ser tú el consorte de esa princesa.

—No creo estar listo para un matrimonio arreglado —dijo Faramir rápidamente mientras sentía un sudor frío en la frente.

—Supuse que esa sería tu respuesta, pero le prometí preguntarte —Aragorn vio que la noticia no le hacía gracia a Faramir y al contrario se veía muy consternado —. No te preocupes mi buen amigo, no pienso obligarte a desposar a cualquier princesa solamente por política, pero si ya hay alguien en tu corazón, siéntete libre de decírmelo. Te he notado triste y pensé que era por los familiares que has perdido en la guerra. ¿No has pensado en formar una familia con alguna doncella?

—Lo pensé —respondió Faramir con toda sinceridad —, por unos breves momentos, pero eso no podrá ser.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

—Ella está prometida con otro —dijo con cierta resignación —. No puedo hacer nada más que desearle toda la felicidad —El senescal bajó la mirada —. Ya no quiero hablar de este tema.

—Te entiendo.

Faramir se aprestaba a salir del salón con rapidez, pero no contaba con una visita inesperada.

—Tiene buenos cimientos —decía Gimli que llegó acompañado de un grupo de hábiles naugrim —, aunque no hubiese sido construido por enanos.

—Y ahora nos va a contar sobre el arte de cortar las piedras —respondió Legolas que ahora lucía múltiples trenzas en su dorada cabellera. El elfo también llegó con otro grupo de elfos silvanos —. Espero que no le des cuerda porqué ha venido hablando de lo hermoso que es ver una piedra blanca cortada en un ángulo recto.

—¡Legolas, Gimli, mis buenos amigos! —Aragorn les saludó con un abrazo olvidando las costumbres élficas.

—Veo que te adaptas bien —dijo Legolas —. Faramir, es bueno verte completamente recuperado —el elfo saludó al senescal que se encontraba con el rey en el salón del trono.

—También estoy contento de ver otra vez a la gente hermosa en Minas Tirith. Por supuesto también me alegra que vengan los hábiles hijos de Mahal.

Luego de los correspondientes saludos, Aragorn invitó al elfo y al enano a almorzar con él y Faramir.

—No es mucho, porque casi no tenemos tiempo para festines con todo el trabajo, pero por la noche les daremos una cálida bienvenida.

—No debes disculparte, hemos llegado de improviso —dijo Legolas mientras le servía una copa de vino a Gimli

—Justamente ahora Faramir se disponía a alistar otro viaje, esta vez a Rohan —el rey siguió mientras se aprestaba a beber su copa de vino.

— Veo que persistes en la insensatez del compromiso —le dijo Legolas con un desparpajo digno de un hobbit.

Aragorn se atoró con el vino.

—Legolas, no creo que entiendas los deberes de un rey —le dijo Aragorn cuando Faramir le daba palmaditas en la espalda y se veía igual de consternado que Elessar.

—Por supuesto que lo entiendo, ¿o crees que no escucho a mi padre hablar? Pero no entiendo tu decisión. Tú, por ejemplo —el elfo se dirigió hacia Faramir —. ¿Solamente piensas en el deber como Aragorn?

—Por supuesto —respondió el senescal casi por reflejo pues no esperaba esta pregunta —, hay mucha gente que depende de nosotros. No podemos anteponer nuestros intereses personales al bien común.

—En eso no entenderé nunca a los humanos, pues como elfo, mi vida es larga y ustedes son un par de niños para mí, y como tal me parece apresurado y poco práctico elegir pareja por conveniencia, porque los elfos solamente nos desposamos una vez en la vida y esa unión persiste más allá de este mundo.

—Pero como tú mismo dijiste no puedes olvidar lo que es práctico, señor elfo —dijo Gimli que hasta ese momento no había dejado de comer —, por ejemplo los enanos tenemos una línea que continuar, así que por lo menos uno de los hijos de una familia de enanos debe desposarse, y habiendo tan pocas mujeres naugrim, no podemos darnos el lujo de esperar a la correcta. Lo deseamos, pero no siempre es posible. Es una competencia muy dura.

—Pero en el caso de los humanos las cosas no ocurren del mismo modo —Legolas volvió a dirigirse a Faramir —. Si tú te hubieses enamorado de alguien y si esa persona te correspondiera el afecto ¿no harías todo lo humanamente posible para estar al lado de esa persona?

El rostro de Faramir pareció traicionarle por unos escasos segundos, este elfo sí sabía cómo poner incómodo al senescal. Se disponía a responder, pero Aragorn se le adelantó.

—No molestes a Faramir con ese tipo de preguntas, que sabes bien la respuesta —Aragorn le dirigió una mirada seria a Legolas, pues se sintió aludido en el tema —. Tú mismo lo dijiste, humanamente posible, y como sabes solamente soy un humano, no un elfo que permanecerá en este mundo por las edades.

Legolas no volvió a tocar el tema pero de cuando en cuando se detenía a observar el rostro de Faramir que bajaba la mirada cuando el elfo intentaba fijar la mirada en los ojos grises del senescal.

En Edoras también alistaban todo para la partida de la dama Eowyn. Según el calendario faltaba un día para la llegada del rey de Gondor. Muy a su pesar de Eomer que sentía que cada día que pasaba, era un día menos junto a su hermana que se marcharía a otro reino. Sin embargo sabía algo que podría alegrarle y fue en busca de la dama. Encontró a Eowyn en su recámara, cuando las costureras le probaban el vestido nupcial.

—Eowyn, te ves muy hermosa en ese vestido.

Ella le miró y no pudo disimular su tristeza.

—Sé que esta noticia te alegrará, ¿adivina quienes llegaron?

—¡Eowyn, que alegría verte de nuevo! —Pippin corrió a abrazar a la dama blanca.

—Maese Peregrin, me parece que cada año usted crece más.

—Lo dices en broma, no he vuelto a beber agua de ent desde hace mucho.

—Sí, pero en cambio no ha dejado de comer —dijo Merry que también venía con él —, Frodo y Sam están abajo con los soldados que les reverencian. Nosotros nos escabullimos porque ya hemos recibido suficientes homenajes en vida.

—Yo creo que se los merecen —dijo Eomer —. Llegan justo a tiempo, estamos alistando un banquete para esta noche, pues mañana llega Aragorn y es la despedida de Eowyn —y el joven rey de Rohan trató de sonar alegre por la noticia.

—¡Banquete! —dijeron al mismo tiempo los hobbits.

—Si nos permites un bocadillo —dijo Merry.

—Solamente para saber que todo va de maravilla en la cocina —siguió Pippin, y ambos se marcharon.

La alegría inicial de Eowyn al ver a los hobbits, pareció esfumarse.

—¿Qué sucede? Pensé que esa noticia te alegraría.

Eowyn no respondió, simplemente fijó la mirada a la ventana de la habitación.

—¿Algunas vez has cambiado de opinión? —preguntó finalmente Eowyn, pues sentía el peso de un compromiso que ya no deseaba.

—Muchas veces —respondió Eomer —, pero ahora que soy rey, intento mantener mi palabra en todo lo que puedo, por eso trato de no tomar decisiones a la ligera. Es lo que un rey debe hacer, sé que me entiendes porqué tú también serás una reina pronto.

Eowyn suspiró y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano.

—Tienes razón, no sé cómo has podido soportarlo estos meses ¿no te sientes abrumado por la responsabilidad?

—Tantas veces como se toman decisiones —dijo Eomer —, pero Faramir me dijo que siguiera mi corazón en temas complicados.

—Un consejo raro viniendo de él —dijo ella recordando la forma en que se despidió del senescal.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Por nada, es solamente que los hombres de Gondor suelen ser rígidos en cuanto a sus creencias y cuestiones de honor.

—Eso pensaba también yo, pero cuando hablé con Sam en los campos de Cormallen, me contó como en contra de las leyes de su país y en contra de las órdenes de su padre liberó al portador de anillo, a Sam y a la misma criatura Gollum para que siguieran su misión. Hay que creer fervientemente en el corazón de uno para ir en contra de todos y hacer lo que se cree es correcto. Por supuesto, él nunca habla de eso porque creo que es un hombre muy modesto.

Eowyn sonrió.

—Admiras en verdad a Faramir.

—Dime si has encontrado a alguien que le ha conocido y que no piense lo mismo que yo.


	13. Chapter 13

**Nota:** Lo de siempre, nada me pertenece, solamente el entuerto de esta historia que tampoco es muy original, pero se hace lo que se puede. Todos saben que los simpáticos personajes, nombres y lugares son obra de Tolkien. Mis agradecimientos a las buenas personas que leen este fanfic, y que además se toman el tiempo para dedicarme algunas palabras de aliento.

 **Capítulo 13**

La mañana era fría, pese a que el invierno terminaba. Desde lo alto de Meduseld los guardias divisaron la comitiva que venía de Gondor por el camino de Anorien. Un grupo de soldados bien entrenados y bien armados. Faramir no dejaría nada al azar, pese a que había paz en Gondor.

Inmediatamente le avisaron a Eomer, que fue en busca de su hermana personalmente. En el fondo Eomer se sentía tristeza por la partida de su único familiar vivo. Antes de la muerte de Theoden siempre imaginó que ella estaría para siempre en Edoras, y aunque él solía ir en largos patrullajes por las fronteras de Rohan, sabía que al volver, ella le esperaría en Meduseld. Ahora caía en cuenta de que al volver al castillo dorado, éste estaría vacío.

Para su sorpresa Eowyn no estaba en su habitación. Pensó en los medianos inmediatamente y fue a buscarles porque era muy probable que la dama de Rohan estuviera con ellos.

— ¿Has visto a Eowyn, Merry? —preguntó el rey.

—No desde el primer desayuno —respondió el hobbit —, ¿le has visto tú Sam?

—Tampoco —respondió el jardinero —, pero como llega Aragorn, probablemente fue a arreglarse un poco.

—Sam sí sabe de estas cosas porque está comprometido —dijo Pippin provocando el rubor en las mejillas de Samsagaz.

—De ser así estaría en su habitación, pero está vacía —dijo el joven rey —. Pensé que estaría con ustedes. Aragorn se aproxima y debemos recibirle.

—Mi señor —dijo uno de los guardias dirigiéndose a Eomer —, la gente de Gondor está a punto de llegar a la puerta del castillo.

Los hombres de Gondor subieron hasta Meduseld y la gente les saludaba, pero no dejaban de preguntarse el porqué el rey no habría venido. A medida que subía los escalones Faramir tenía sentimientos encontrados. Vería de nuevo a Eowyn, pero esta vez para llevarle a su prometido, el rey.

Eomer y sus mariscales esperaban en la puerta del castillo. Junto a ellos, cuatro pequeña figuras contrastaban con el porte y la altura de los guerreros de la Marca. Le causó extrañeza a Eomer ver que Aragorn no estaba entre los visitantes, mientras Faramir se preguntaba el porqué de la ausencia de la hermana del rey.

Faramir saludó al rey de Rohan, los mariscales y los alegres hobbits. Luego de esto le dio una explicación clara y concisa sobre los motivos de la ausencia de Elessar. Eomer comprendió y le dio la bienvenida.

—El rey Elessar envía sus más sinceras disculpas.

—No tienes que disculpar a Aragorn. Yo entiendo sus motivos — y luego invitó a los gondorianos a pasar al salón. Eomer parecía adivinar los pensamientos de Faramir respecto del paradero de su hermana y prefirió hablarle en confianza mientras caminaban —. Espero que la ausencia de Aragorn no entristezca a Eowyn —dijo —. Ha estado un poco taciturna estos días. Pensé que era por el duelo de tío Theoden, pero ya ha pasado tiempo y su ánimo no mejora. Sonríe tan poco últimamente.

Faramir suspiró, conocía el origen de esa tristeza, pero se veía impedido de hablar de ello abiertamente, menos con Eomer.

—El rey me envió una carta y me dio instrucciones de entregarla personalmente —dijo Faramir.

—Nosotros podemos ir a buscarle —dijo Frodo mientras los otros hobbits asentían con la cabeza —, no es problema.

—Nada detiene a los intrépidos medianos —dijo Eomer un poco más sonriente. Los hobbits salieron corriendo y Eomer siguió hablando —. Si te estabas preguntando sobre el porqué Eowyn no está aquí en este momento, asumo que se ha enterado por algún medio de que Aragorn no ha venido a buscarle y eso le ha disgustado mucho.

—No creo que Eowyn sea el tipo de mujer que espera todo tipo de atenciones y que todos estén dispuestos a hacer cumplir todos sus caprichos. De hecho creo que se molestaría bastante con la comparación.

Eomer se echó a reír.

—Conoces bien a mi hermana —dijo Eomer —, y si me hubiese escuchado de seguro ya habría recibido mi reprimenda, así yo sea ahora rey de Rohan —el semblante del rey cambió entonces —. Voy a extrañarle mucho cuando ya no viva en Rohan.

Los hobbits no tardaron en encontrar a Eowyn, quien estaba de regreso al palacio. No era que ella estuviese rehuyendo de su compromiso. Simplemente deseaba dar un último paseo como Eowyn de Rohan.

—Eowyn —dijo Merry —, todos te están buscando.

—Merry, no fui muy lejos, solamente quise salir a tomar un poco de aire —dijo ella desmontando.

—Es que ha llegado de Gondor —, y cuando Eowyn escuchaba a Merry hablar no sentía mucha emoción —, no Aragorn, sino Faramir.

Ella sintió que su corazón latía a toda velocidad, sin esperar otra explicación de Merry se fue corriendo hacia Meduseld. Entró al salón donde el rey de Rohan conversaba con el senescal de Gondor.

—Al fin apareces —dijo Eomer —. Hay noticias, tal vez no las que esperabas, pero nada de qué preocuparse. Nuestro amigo Faramir podrá explicarte mejor las cosas.

—Mi señora Eowyn, Lord Aragorn no podrá venir, sin embargo me envía esta carta explicando sus motivos.

Eowyn le dirigió una mirada anhelante, pero no le dijo nada, solamente tomó la carta y comenzó a leerla. Entendía las palabras, pero no el contenido mismo de la misiva, no podía concentrarse y de cuando en cuando le dirigía una mirada a Faramir que tenía fija la mirada en ella. No podía soportar esos ojos grises sobre ella, que le veían con tanto cariño, pero siempre inamovible, y ella sin poder decirle que le correspondía. Por unos instantes en su cabeza se había formado la idea de que Faramir finalmente hablado con Aragorn sobre sus sentimientos hacia ella y que el rey había comprendido, sin embargo todo seguía igual. Le dirigió la mirada a Eomer

—No entiendo —dijo ella sin ocultar su decepción.

Eomer suspiró.

—Será mejor que hables con Faramir a solas, para que te explique —dijo saliendo del salón.

Aún con la carta de su prometido en la mano Eowyn abrazó a Faramir que besó a la doncella, pero Eowyn se apartó y dijo con cierto tono de amargura.

—Si me amas con tanta pasión, ¿cómo es posible que vengas a buscarme para entregarme a los brazos de otro hombre?

Faramir bajó la mirada porqué no sabía qué responder.

—Tal vez no me amas lo suficiente —dijo ella saliendo del salón.

Hacía un tiempo ya que Eowyn se había hecho a la idea de que la calmada resignación de Faramir significaba poco amor hacia ella. Además sentía que la boda representaría otra jaula para la doncella, y esto era algo que ella no estaba dispuesta a soportar nuevamente. Su corazón se llenaba de angustia ante la idea de ser una reina, cosa que antes había anhelado, pero hoy sus sentimientos eran otros.

Por la noche se hizo una pequeña cena de despedida. La escolta de Faramir se aprestaba a salir por la madrugada y Eomer también preparó una eored para acompañar a Eowyn y las doncellas que le acompañarían a Gondor.

La cena fue algo frugal, considerando que la partida sería temprano, aún los alegres hobbits pensaron que no era buena idea darse un atracón antes de realizar el viaje, además contaban con que las provisiones no serían escasas durante el trayecto y alegremente relataban los pormenores del saneamiento de la Comarca.

—Algo que me habría gustado ver personalmente —dijo Eomer —, sobre todo para ponerle las manos encima a ese Grima —luego añadió en un tono más reflexivo —, pero con ese final, creo que ahora le compadezco.

El rey de Rohan se alegraba por la forma en que los medianos pusieron en orden la Comarca, pero también les prometió que si alguna vez algo parecido ocurriese, que no dudaran en llamarle, que personalmente iría al lugar para evitar que cualquiera de la gente grande intentase abusar del pacífico pueblo hobbytla.

—A Aragorn le encantará escuchar esta historia —añadió el joven rey —, aunque admito que por momentos me preocupé por el bienestar de tu pueblo.

—Nada que no pudiéramos resolver —dijo Frodo —, es una pena que Aragorn no pudiese venir.

—Tuvo sus motivos —dijo Eomer —, es parte de ser rey. Si lo sabré yo —luego se dirigió a Eowyn que se mostraba callada durante la velada —. Veo que la explicación de Faramir no te ha convencido, querida hermana.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? —dijo Eowyn —. Entiendo las razones de Aragorn para no venir, pero no comprendo la actitud de quien dice amarte y no hace nada por permanecer a tu lado.

Faramir entendió la indirecta y bajó la mirada sin saber qué decir.

—Creo que estás siendo muy dura con Aragorn. Faramir, explícale cuan importantes son esas negociaciones.

—No, si Faramir tendría algo que decir debería ser algo distinto a lo que ya sabemos —La doncella del brazo escudado emergía de nuevo e intentaba retar al senescal —. ¿Tienes algo distinto que decir de lo que está escrito en esta carta? —ella no esperó por una respuesta y siguió hablando — Nada ¿verdad? Es que hay ciertos actos que más que honorabilidad demuestran cobardía.

—Y tú me decías, Faramir, que Eowyn no se comporta como una niña caprichosa.

—¿Así que piensan que soy caprichosa e infantil? —Eowyn se puso de pie mirando fijamente al hombre de Gondor.

—Yo no pienso eso —respondió finalmente el senescal —, pero sinceramente no sé qué espera la dama Eowyn que se haga.

—Que un hombre mantenga su palabra de amar por toda la vida a la mujer que le dijo esas palabras.

—Ese hombre, señora, cumple su palabra en la medida de sus posibilidades —respondió Faramir también poniéndose de pie —, pero no puede dejar de lado sus obligaciones.

—Porque le importa más el honor que el amor por esa mujer.

—Los hombres de Gondor nunca nos jactamos nada que no sea cierto y hasta morimos en el intento por cumplir lo que prometimos.

—Excepto las promesas de amor y eso es, yo supongo, porque ese amor nunca existió.

—Eowyn, creo que te estás extralimitando —Eomer intentó apaciguar el ánimo encendido de su hermana.

—Nada de eso —dijo ella sin hacer caso de las palabras de su hermano —¿Vas a hacer algo al respecto?

—Nada más que cumplir con mi deber y partir a Minas Tirith mañana por la mañana.

Eowyn no lo soportó más y le dio una bofetada a Faramir para luego salir del salón de los banquetes.

Los presentes miraban estupefactos sin atreverse a decir nada hasta que Eomer habló

—Lamento la actitud de mi hermana, creo que le ha disgustado mucho la ausencia de Aragorn y se la toma contigo.

—Ha sido mi culpa, no he debido hablarle así.

—Iré a hablar con ella para que se disculpe contigo.

—No hace falta, no es una niña a la que debes reprender. Será mejor que me retire, mañana nos espera un largo viaje —dicho esto Faramir también salió.

Afuera el senescal pudo al fin reflexionar. Eowyn tenía razón se había comportado como un cobarde todo este tiempo, sin querer afrontar sus verdaderos sentimientos, sin querer afrontar a todo el mundo con tal de permanecer al lado de su amada.

Pensó en Boromir, y en lo que él habría hecho. Si bien en Minas Tirith había escuchado muchas veces el rumor de que Boromir se parecía al rey Earnur, más interesado en las guerras que en contraer matrimonio y formar una familia, él conocía bien a su hermano, y sabía que el capitán de la Torre Blanca solía anteponer el deber a sus propios deseos personales. En eso se parecían, habían pasado demasiado tiempo cuidando las fronteras orientales, tanto que no les quedaba tiempo para cortejar a alguna doncella en la ciudad, pero sabía también que Boromir anhelaba, como él, formar una familia y vivir en paz.

 **Nota:** Lo de Boromir son patrañas mías, pero pienso que sería lindo que Boromir hubiese tenido otro destino. Tal vez él, en lo más recóndito de sus pensamientos pudo haber tenido esta idea.


	14. Chapter 14

**Nota:** Todos, los personajes, lugares y nombres son parte de la maravillosa obra de Tolkien. Al fin pude terminar este capítulo, que no es mucho, pero lo publico porque la historia debe continuar. Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen este fanfic, a los que además me escriben algunas líneas de aliento o me dejan amables comentarios.

 **Capítulo 14**

El príncipe Imrahil llegó acompañado de tres de sus cuatro hijos para asistir a la boda real. Elphir, el mayor, permaneció en Dol Amroth para dirigir la ciudad en ausencia del príncipe. Tarea que no debería ser muy complicada con la paz definitiva a punto de ser alcanzada. Imrahil, además sería testigo de la firma del acuerdo de paz entre Gondor y Harad.

Aragorn recibió a los visitantes de Dol Amroth en las puertas de la ciudad. Los naugrim de Erebor ya habían comenzado las tareas de reconstruir las puertas, mejores que las que se tenían, dijo Gimli.

—Es un honor tenerte de vuelta en Minas Tirith —saludó el rey acompañado de sus inseparables amigos, Legolas y Gimli.

—El honor es mío —respondió Inrahil —, a mis hijos ya les conoces, Erchirion y Amrothos —los muchachos saludaron cortésmente, detrás de ellos una joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos grises saludó también —. Ella es mi hija Lothiriel.

—Veo porqué no la trajiste en la época de la guerra —dijo Aragorn —, querías mantener a salvo a tu joya más preciada y lejos de las confrontaciones.

—Mi señor Aragorn.

—Hermosa dama Lothiriel, estos son mis amigos: Legolas y Gimli.

—Es un gusto conocer a los descendientes de Mithrellas —dijo Legolas.

—Una joven encantadora —siguió Gimli —. Sería un gran honor para mí si me permitiese escoltarle mientras vamos al séptimo nivel.

—Pero Gimli, tú no sabes montar a caballo —dijo Legolas en un tono serio—, ¿no pretenderás que la hermosa joven haga todo el trayecto a pie? —el tono de Legolas mutó a uno más alegre — Con gusto yo seré su escolta.

—De ningún modo —respondió Gimli —, contaba con que tú me llevaras y así yo sería la escolta de nuestra ilustre invitada.

Aragorn sacudía su cabeza porque las semanas habían sido largas junto a Legolas y Gimli. Eran buenos compañeros de batalla, pero estos días no se habían dedicado más que a discusiones fútiles sobre dónde debería haber un patio de baldosas o un jardín. Ahora parecía que ellos no perdían la oportunidad para iniciar alguna competencia sin sentido y hoy era claro que Lothiriel se había convertido en el objeto de una nueva.

—Las discusiones entre elfos y enanos pueden durar días Imrahil, te sugiero que iniciemos el ascenso a la ciudadela.

—Acepto tu sugerencia —respondió el príncipe, luego cambió de tema para preguntar—. Dime ¿Ha llegado ya el rey de Harad?

—Se espera que llegue en un par de días —respondió Aragorn —. Si yo hubiese ido por Eowyn no me habría encontrado.

—Eso ha debido entristecerle —dijo Lothiriel que estaba escuchando la conversación. A la joven parecía no importarle que enseguida cayeran sobre ellas las miradas de sus hermanos con cierto aire de reproche.

—Lothitiriel es todavía joven y suele decir lo que piensa —dijo Erchirion a manera de disculpa.

—Lo que me parece una costumbre admirable —dijo Aragorn —, además no ha dicho nada malo. Tienes razón — le dijo Aragorn a la joven —, por eso le escribí una carta con mis más sinceras disculpas.

—No sé si yo lo entendería —dijo la joven —, pero como dice mi padre suelo dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos. Yo no podría ocultar mi decepción o fingir lo que no siento.

Legolas se acercó a la joven.

—Nunca cambies hermosa doncella —dijo Legolas extendiéndole el brazo a la joven para escoltarla hasta su montura —. Eres en verdad una hija de Mithrellas.

Gimli solamente resolló, el elfo se le había adelantado esta vez.

Fue un amanecer rojo el que despidió a Eowyn de Edoras. Una corte de doncellas de Meduseld le acompañaban. Jóvenes de cabellos dorados y mejillas rosadas. A decir verdad, no eran personas muy cercanas a Eowyn, porque durante el tiempo de Lengua de Serpiente, en su afán de mantener el control sobre Theoden, el aislamiento era su estrategia más certera. Por eso casi no existía presencia de nadie más que los guardias, Theodred y los hijos de Eomund, personas que el pérfido consejero tenía en mente quitar del camino para tener el control total de Rohan.

Ahora, con Eomer rey, las cosas habían cambiado y el castillo dorado estaba abierto a los habitantes de Edoras y ya no era un sitio sombrío cuyo dueño se mantenía alejado de los problemas de la gente.

Eowyn aceptaba de buena gana la compañía de las doncellas, pero había en su corazón una tristeza y lejanía hacia aquellas personas que no parecían entender a la doncella del brazo escudado. Todas ellas estaban llenas de esperanzas y veían el futuro con alegría, mas no Eowyn, que se encontraba una vez más atrapada en el resultado de sus propias decisiones y en un destino que sentía inevitable.

Asediada por estos pensamientos despertó luego de esa oscura noche. Tomó un frugal desayuno y partió con la corte que la escoltaba hasta Minas Tirith. Eomer parecía estar tan molesto por su reacción de la noche anterior que asumió ese era el motivo por el que no le acompañó al carruaje, pero la realidad era distinta.

Porque más tarde esa noche, llegó un mensajero desde folde Oeste. Los dunlendinos otra vez causaban problemas. Por lo menos eso era lo que se sospechaba, por lo que Erkenbrand envió patrullas hacia los vados del Isen. Estando Rohan todavía en proceso de recuperarse de las heridas de la guerra, Eomer consideró prudente enviar algunas eored para reforzar esa frontera.

Esperaba que solamente se tratara de escaramuzas aisladas cuyo objetivo era el pillaje, pero no quería que las cosas llegaran a mayores. Un despliegue lo suficientemente grande sería el mejor disuasivo para confrontaciones a mayor escala.

Eomer estaba en esos afanes antes de la partida y con él estaba Faramir. El senescal de Gondor parecía haber tenido una peor noche que Eowyn si les hubieran visto juntos. Si la dama de Rohan había tenido un sueño intranquilo, Faramir no había dormido ni un minuto. La noche la pasó caminando en su habitación de un lado a otro, sin saber qué hacer. Muchas veces, antes de un combate había pasado la noche en vela, pero era porque repasaba el plan bien estructurado una y otra vez para que nada en absoluto falle, sopesando todas las posibilidades. Ahora no tenía un plan, todas las posibilidades llevaban al desastre y no había mucho por hacer, pero tampoco aceptaba quedarse de brazos cruzados, no después de las palabras de Eowyn. Finalmente había llegado a la conclusión de que debía evitar ese matrimonio, aunque no sabía cómo iba a hacerlo.

—Entiendo que estés todavía enojado —dijo Eomer al ver el semblante serio de Faramir.

—No es enojo—respondió el senescal —, por lo menos no con la dama Eowyn. Estoy molesto conmigo más bien. Pensaba que habíamos disuadido a los dunlendinos por un buen tiempo. ¿Están seguros de que son ellos? Parecían más bien dispuestos a marcharse al norte a las tierras Brunas.

—Erkebrand no está seguro, pero son los únicos que causan problemas en esa región desde que Barbol se ha encargado de Isengard —Eomer parecía confiado —. Además ya he enviado refuerzos, Elfhelm estará en Edoras si hay más problemas, cosa que dudo.

—Con todo, no creo que sea coincidencia. Me gustaría adelantarme con un grupo de hombres para asegurar el camino.

—Según me contaste las fronteras de Gondor estaban bien resguardadas —dijo Eomer —. Tú no sabes mentir, así que intuyo que sigues molesto por la escena de anoche, no te culpo, y si te hace sentir mejor alejarte un poco yo no te detendré.

Faramir sonrió un poco, Eomer iba mostrando que era muy apto para ser rey, pues era intuitivo y comprensivo con los demás.

—Les esperaremos en Aldburg —dijo el Senescal y partió velozmente con un grupo de soldados de Gondor.

La corte de Eowyn llegó a Aldburg al anochecer, el antiguo hogar de Eomund. Los hombres de Gondor ya habían levantado un campamento en el terreno cercano a la casa del Mariscal, pero no había señales de Faramir. Ella vio la casona desde afuera, le costaba recordar la voz de su madre o las manos fuertes de su padre. Lo que sí recordaba era el día en que su madre lloraba cuando Eomund volvió ensangrentado y moribundo. Tenía recuerdos muy tristes de ese lugar que llamó un día hogar.

— Pareces triste —ella escuchó la voz de Frodo. Los cuatro hobbits que habían sido testigos del estallido de la dama, consideraron que lo mejor era dejar a Eowyn sola hasta que las cosas se calmen. Sugerencia de Sam que fue aceptada por el resto de los medianos, pero el portador del anillo apareció junto a ella mientras caminaba hacia la casa —. Debe ser difícil dejar el lugar donde naciste.

—Señor Frodo —dijo ella mostrando una pequeña sonrisa —, precisamente este es el lugar donde nací. No es tan grande como Meduseld, pero era un lugar acogedor, por lo menos era lo que me contaba Eomer. Yo casi no lo recuerdo.

—Frodo solamente, por favor —dijo el mediano —. Merry me contó que tus padres murieron cuando tú y el rey de Rohan eran pequeños.

—Sí, es cierto —respondió ella sentándose en un banco cerca del pórtico.

—También perdí a mis padres muy joven, por eso fui a vivir con tío Bilbo. De pronto la casa en la que vivía con ellos, me parecía extraña y ajena.

—Sentimos lo mismo Frodo —respondió Eowyn.

Frodo sonrió y se sentó en silencio a lado de la dama.

—Es extraño como a veces las cosas por las que más luchamos nos resultan extrañas una vez que la lucha ha terminado —habló Frodo mirando hacia la gente que caminaba —. He escuchado la historia de cómo fuiste a la guerra y derrotaste al jefe de los nazgul. Debes ser en verdad muy valiente porque yo tiemblo tan sólo de recordarlos.

—Ahora que lo pienso fue más bien por desesperación —respondió la dama —. El nazgul estaba atacando al rey Theoden, mi tió. No lo pensé dos veces, tenía que hacer algo.

—Sé lo que es eso, de otro modo no me hubiera embarcado en esa misión, aunque a decir verdad nunca imaginé las cosas que pasaron y si hubiese sabido lo que me esperaba nunca me hubiera animado a aceptarla. Amaba tanto la Comarca que tampoco lo pensé dos veces para ofrecerme a destruir el anillo —el tono alegre de Frodo decayó y en una voz más triste añadió —. Lo malo es que ya no me siento el mismo y no creo poder vivir en la Comarca mucho tiempo.

—Tampoco yo hallé la paz luego de derrotar al nazgul, ya era tarde, Theoden había muerto.

Eowyn suspiró. Pocas veces había conversado con el portador del anillo, ni siquiera en los campos de Cormallen tuvo la oportunidad y ahora encontraba en él cosas en común, como que nadie hubiese creído que una criatura pequeña como él pudiese derrotar al enemigo. Ella también sintió que le consideraban demasiado débil como para ir a la guerra, pero ella fue y les mostró a todos que se equivocaban. Un silencio de formó entre los dos.

—Faramir es un buen hombre —dijo de pronto el mediano —. Es decir, sin su ayuda Sam y yo nunca hubiéramos llegado a Mordor.

—No creo que exista una persona mejor que él —dijo Eowyn con un suspiro y añadió con un tono de preocupación —. Probablemente piensas que soy una mala persona.

—Nos conocemos poco, pero yo no creo que eso fuera posible —sonrió Bolsón —, yo diría que algo te mortifica. Aunque dudo que fuese culpa de Faramir.

La dama blanca de Rohan volvió a ver al hobbit.

—Tienes razón, no fue culpa suya. No sé porqué reaccioné de esa forma, es sólo que me siento atrapada y él no… —ella se detuvo, no podía revelarle a Frodo sus sentimientos. El hobbit se limitaba a mirarle fijamente con una expresión amable.

—¿Me permites hacerte una pregunta personal? —ella asintió con la cabeza —¿Por qué te casas con Aragorn? No me malinterpretes, seguro la respuesta es obvia y yo no entiendo nada, pero he notado que casi no le nombras, no tanto como a él.

La dama palideció y sintió que el mediano podía leer su corazón.

—Lo lamento, te he incomodado con mis preguntas —dijo Frodo —, es sólo que Aragorn es mi amigo y espero que sea feliz.

—También yo —dijo ella.

—¿Y tú, eres feliz? —preguntó Frodo. Eowyn no respondió y eso le bastó al mediano para adivinar la respuesta —. También yo creí que al volver a la Comarca todo volvería a ser igual, pero me equivoqué —Frodo suspiró —. ¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto? He decidido abandonar la Comarca, no porque ya no ame ese lugar sino porque necesito hallar la paz y sé en mi corazón que no está ahí.

—¿Por qué confías en mí para contarme estas cosas?

—Porque como te dije, yo no creo que seas una mala persona y creo que tú y yo tenemos cosas en común y sabremos guardar nuestros secretos —dicho esto el mediano se levantó y con una venia se despidió diciendo —, te ruego no menciones sobre esto a Sam, él no lo entendería. Nos veremos en la cena.

 **Nota:** Aldburg era el lugar donde Eomer y Eowyn nacieron. No encontré el sitio en ningún mapa y por ello no sé bien a qué distancia estaba de Edoras, pero intuyo que estaba en un punto intermedio entre Edoras y el bosque Halifirien, si esto fuese un error pido disculpas y si se puede que alguien me diga la ubicación exacta para aprender algo más en esta vida.


	15. Chapter 15

**Nota:** Lo que todos sabemos y siempre decimos que todo, los personajes, lugares y nombres le pertenecen a la legendaria obra de Tolkien. Yo solamente le arruino la existencia a sus buenos personajes. Un agradecimiento muy especial a todos los que le dedican un par de minutos para leer estas líneas y esta trama, en especial a los que se toman en trabajo de escribir amables reviews.

 **Capítulo 15**

Eomer disculpó a su hermana con los medianos por su ausencia en la cena en Aldburg, también les explicó que Faramir ya había partido con los hombres de Gondor y les esperarían al otro lado del bosque del bosque de Firien. Merry y Pippin entendieron y se sintieron tristeza porque dos de sus amigos parecían distanciados. Frodo se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y simplemente dijo.

—No tienes que disculpar a tu hermana, he notado que parece mortificada.

—¿A qué te refieres? —el rey de la Marca cuestionó, y es que le parecía extraño que alguien que recién conocía a su hermana hablara de ella como si le conociera de años, sobre todo este mediano que tenía cierto aspecto ausente.

—No quisiera inmiscuirme donde no me llaman —explicó Frodo —, pero es tan joven y tan hermosa, sin embargo parece invadida por la tristeza y la incertidumbre. Tal vez sea lo normal antes de una boda, la gente suele cuestionarse cosas, pero se ve triste.

—Veo que eres especial —dijo Eomer —de otro modo el Peregrino Gris, no te hubiese confiado una misión tan delicada, pero en cuanto a Eowyn creo que sabe lo que quiere.

—Definitivamente —respondió Frodo —, distinto es que lo exprese abiertamente —Frodo notó que Eomer pensaba lo mismo, solamente hasta ahora se había atrevido a cuestionarse sobre lo que Eowyn realmente quería —. No obstante estoy seguro de que si ella no estuviera de acuerdo con su vida ya habría tomado cartas en el asunto.

—En eso te doy la razón —dijo Eomer recordando como Eowyn había decidido ir a la guerra con los Rohirrim hacía ya casi un año.

Eowyn estaba observando desde su ventana la partida de los soldados de Minas Tirith, no pudo ver a Faramir en medio de ellos. Todos vestían un traje verde de diferentes tonalidades, al modo de los rangers de Ithillien. Le pareció que tenían prisa por partir, o al menos esa era la orden que habían recibido. Pensó una vez más en las palabras del senescal y se sintió desolada. ¿Cómo había permitido que las cosas llegaran tan lejos? Siempre se preció de ser una mujer valiente que es capaz de enfrentar cualquier situación, pero ahora sentía temor por el futuro. Era insoportable y no viendo otra salida tomó la determinación.

Mucho más tarde todos dormían en la antigua casa de Eomund, solamente una sombra se movía entre los escasos rayos que la luna proyectaba. Caminaba por los pasillos de la casona, hasta que tropezó con un bulto en el piso.

—No me digas que ya amaneció —se escuchó la voz de Pippin desde las cobijas que le arropaban en el piso —. Si Legolas estuviera aquí ya me estaría llamando señor zángano.

—Lamento haber tropezado contigo Peregrin, no fue mi intención despertarte a estas horas —se disculpó el rey, que se sentía inquieto —. No pensé que estuvieras durmiendo en el pasillo. No podía dormir, la casa me trae demasiados recuerdos — fueron las palabras de Eomer que en realidad comenzaba a cuestionarse sobre si la reacción de Eowyn era natural, todavía más por la pequeña conversación con Frodo.

—No tienes que disculparte –explicó Pippin -. Yo no quería dormir aquí, pero tampoco quería incomodar a Eowyn que se ha quedado dormida en mi habitación. Me dijo que éste era su antiguo dormitorio y que le traía recuerdos. Naturalmente no podía negarme y decidí cederle el espacio a ella y dormir aquí —Peregrin bostezo estirando los brazos.

Eomer tuvo un mal presentimiento, sabía bien que este no era el antiguo dormitorio de su hermana ni nada parecido, era una de las habitaciones que más les acomodaba a los medianos por encontrarse en la planta baja. Sin más demora abrió la puerta y observó el interior. Era obvio aún con la escasa luz, la ventana estaba abierta y la cama vacía. Todo indicaba que ella había decidido huir. Su cabeza daba vueltas, podría ser que Eowyn estaba tan molesta por la actitud de Aragorn hacia ella anteponiendo el deber, pero conocía bien a su hermana, no era ese tipo de persona. Una y mil teorías se hizo en su cabeza, pero sabía que la única que tenía la respuesta era Eowyn. Con todo si se llegaba a saber que ella había huido en medio de la noche sería un escándalo y esto perjudicaría las buenas relaciones entre Rohan y Gondor.

—¿Dónde está Eowyn? —preguntó Pippin al ver la habitación vacía, se volvió a ver a Eomer en la escasa luz y supo que él estaba pensando lo mismo, Eowyn había escapado.

—No es posible —dijo Eomer dando media vuelta y caminando con rapidez mientras Pippin corría para seguirle el paso—Peregrin, si no regreso por la mañana diles que di la orden para que todos sigan con el viaje. Yo les encontraré en el camino

—¿No quieres que te ayudemos? puedo despertar a Merry y a Sam.

—Me ayudarás más si no mencionas nada sobre lo que ha pasado esta noche y haces lo que te pedí— el rey de la Marca se dirigía a las caballerizas —. Ya sabré dar alguna explicación, primero debo encontrarla.

—Lo prometo, no diré ni una palabra —dijo el hobbit mientras Eomer montaba su caballo y pensaba hacia dónde pudo haber ido su hermana.

 _—Eres un tonto —La voz clara de Boromir le hizo volverse mientras entrenaban —. Siempre estás pensando, algunas veces simplemente tienes que decidir rápido en una pelea._

 _—Si lo hago puedo cometer errores —respondió Faramir bloqueando el ataque._

 _—Lo cometerás igual si piensas demasiado y tardas en decidir porque tu rival te tomará la delantera —Boromir le asestó otro golpe de espada que hizo dar un paso atrás a Faramir —Por ejemplo ahora solamente te está ocupando de defenderte, y yo siempre voy a tener la ventaja hermanito._

 _—¿Qué sugieres que haga?_

 _—Ataca con todo lo que tienes._

Faramir volvió de sus recuerdos. Los soldados de Gondor cabalgaban raudamente, sin embargo no hablaban bajo las sombras de los altos robles, porque como se recordaba en Minas Tirith, estaban en las faldas de la Montaña del Temor Reverente, una vez tumba de Elendil. Faramir encabezaba la tropa. Su semblante se mostraba serio, pero de pronto sus ojos brillantes contrastaron con la oscuridad que les rodeaba. Era el reflejo de la luz de la luna que indicaba que estaban a punto de salir del espeso bosque.

Los soldados se sintieron aliviados y fue como si se exhalara un suspiro contenido y finalmente uno de atrevió a hablar.

—Allá hay un claro —un joven soldado señaló —, ¿podremos acampar en ese lugar?

Por toda respuesta Faramir asintió con la cabeza, luego se puso a observar a sus cansados hombres que habían cabalgado casi toda la noche. En verdad ninguno le cuestionó el porqué se adelantaban pues tal era la confianza que tenían en él. Simplemente acataban sus órdenes. Él, sin embargo sabía que no había otra razón que la de no querer enfrentar a Eowyn. Le daba toda la razón sobre su comportamiento, no había hecho nada para mostrarle su amor hacia ella, en cambio simplemente parecía aceptar con sumisa resignación que ella fuese de otro hombre y, ahora en lugar de luchar por ese amor se empeñaba en llevarla, según entendía, contra su voluntad. No lo pensó más, sin decir nada dio la vuelta a su caballo y regresó por el camino por el que había venido.

—Mi señor Faramir —dijo el mismo soldado que había hablado primero —, ¿a dónde va?

—Esperen aquí a los rohirrim —fue lo único que dijo y se internó en las sombras de los altos robles del bosque.

Las horas pasaban con rapidez, pero eso no disipaba la niebla. En poco tiempo amanecería y Eowyn pensaba que eran aproximadamente veinte millas para atravesar el bosque y que podría descansar un poco antes de proseguir. Buscó una corriente de agua y se quitó el casco para lavarse la cara. Su larga cabellera dorada bajó por su espalda y mientras se inclinaba sobre el agua percibió una figura aproximarse al otro lado del puente por el que se atravesaba el caudaloso río Mering, frontera entre Gondor y Rohan.

Como primera reacción, ella quiso desenvainar su espada, pero pensó que era más sencillo escapar. Corrió hacia su caballo y antes de que pudiera montarlo escuchó una voz familiar.

—Eowyn —dijo Faramir que desmontó y observó a la dama blanca de Rohan ataviada como uno de los soldados de la Marca. Ella se detuvo y se volvió a ver al senescal al otro lado del puente. Él bajó de su caballo y dio un paso adelante.

—No me detendrás —dijo ella saltando ágilmente en la silla de su corcel.

—No intentaba hacerlo —dijo él deteniéndose. No le costó trabajo saber que, por el atuendo de Eowyn, ella pensaba huir. Dernhelm era el nombre que había usado para salir de la jaula de Edoras y marchar a la guerra, ahora veía claro que Dernhelm también la sacaría de la nueva jaula que le esperaba en Minas Tirith —. No esperaba encontrarte aquí.

—Entonces ¿a qué has venido?

—Solamente quería decirte que te doy toda la razón —dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente —. No tengo disculpa y no creo merecer el cariño que un día sentiste por mí. Mi comportamiento ha sido vergonzoso estos días —La mirada de Eowyn pareció suavizarse y aflojó la rienda, Faramir lo notó y sonrió un poco —. Por unos momentos tuve la tonta idea de llevarte lejos, pero veo que hubiese sido inútil. Me doy cuenta de que tú ya habías tomado la decisión de marcharte sola.

—Es la única manera ¿no lo entiendes todavía?

—Ahora lo comprendo, sé que aunque no me hubiese dicho que me amabas, te sentirías igual, atrapada en otra jaula, ya no en Meduseld sino en Minas Tirith —Faramir sacudió su cabeza —. Me costó trabajo entenderlo —Faramir detuvo sus pasos a pocos metros de ella, entonces bajó la cabeza y apoyó una de sus rodillas en el suelo —. Eowyn de Rohan, nada puedo ofrecerte más que mi completa adoración por ti. Y si el camino del exilio es el que has elegido, si me lo permites y si todavía me guardas algún cariño, iré contigo a donde vayas. Dejaré mi nombre y mi patria.

Finalmente Eowyn cedió y bajó de su caballo para acercarse a Faramir.

—Faramir de Gondor, nunca me abandones.

—Lo juro por mi honor.

Eowyn se acercó a Faramir en el puente, los primeros rayos iluminaron el lugar mientras ellos se dieron un tierno beso.

—¿Has perdido la cabeza? —Eomer bajó de su montura y corrió directamente hacia los dos. Desde que se enteró de la ausencia de Eowyn en la casa de Aldburg, el rey de Rohan estuvo divagando unos momentos sobre el lugar al que ella pudo haber ido. Lo natural era pensar que volvería a Edoras para esperar que su prometido viniera personalmente a buscarle, pero conocía bien a la dama de Rohan, y en su corazón sentía que ella no haría eso. Divisar a lo lejos y en medio de la bruma una figura le dio sentido a sus presentimientos, pero nunca imaginó que la encontraría en los brazos del senescal de Gondor, el hombre más cercano al rey. Todo se le nubló a Eomer y se llenó de ira como pocas veces la había sentido.

—¡Apártate de mi hermana! — Eomer golpeó a Faramir en el rostro y él no puso la menor resistencia, se tambaleó por el golpe, pero no perdió el equilibrio.

—¡Eomer no! —Gritó Eowyn que intentó detener el ataque de su hermano— ¡Déjale, yo le amo!

—No digas tonterías, te vas a casar con Aragorn —Eomer desenvainó su espada —. Defiéndete cobarde, que no me gustaría matar a un hombre desarmado, pero lo haré si es necesario.

—No pienso pelear contigo —respondió Faramir con firmeza.

—Detente Eomer —Eowyn tomó el brazo de su hermano para detenerle.

—No intervengas, estoy intentado salvar tu honor —y con un movimiento de hombro Eomer hizo caer a Eowyn del puente al caudaloso río Mering.

Faramir miró a Eomer estupefacto, fue la primera vez que el rey de Rohan vio el miedo en la mirada del senescal. Antes de que pudiera decirle nada, Faramir saltó al río para buscar a Eowyn que parecía tener problemas para salir a flote. Eomer poco pudo hacer en los segundo en que arrastrados por el río rápidamente les perdió de vista pues el caudal era muy grande y el declive de la montaña aceleraba la corriente.

—¿Por qué Eowyn? —dijo para sí Eomer cayendo de rodillas y cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Por unos momentos no supo qué hacer, estaba perdido como un niño, pero sabía que no podía abandonar a su hermana. Montó su caballo y cabalgó rápidamente siguiendo la corriente.

 **Nota:** Para los que no están familiarizados con el relato del juramento de Eorl, es bueno aclarar que se encontraba en lo alto de la montaña de Halifiriel estaba la tumba de Elendil, por ello los que cuidaban ese lugar solían hablar en susurros y casi nunca se escuchaba nada más que el sonido de animales o el viento entre las ramas del bosque muy tupido porque tampoco nadie cortaba los árboles.

Fans de Eomer, no me odien por la última escena, lo compensaré, lo prometo.


	16. Chapter 16

**Nota:** Los personajes, lugares y nombres son parte de la maravillosa obra de Tolkien. Yo solamente arruino sus buenas historias con mis marañas de mentiras. Les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia muy dramática. Como siempre tengo que agradecer a la buena gente que lee esta historia, y sobre todo a los que se toman su valioso tiempo para escribirme algunas palabras de aliento.

 **Capítulo 16**

Lothiriel despertó temprano en una de las casas de Huéspedes ilustres en el séptimo nivel de Minas Tirith. Había soñado que su hermano Elphir quería decirle algo, pero no conseguía escuchar sus palabras. Cuando salió de su habitación no encontró a su padre y hermanos. Preguntó por ellos y le dijeron que habían ido con el rey Aragorn al camino de Anorien, pero no podían darle más detalles.

—Siempre me tratan como a una niña —dijo ella con un tono de frustración.

—No habrán querido despertarla de su sueño —respondió Hurin, que fue el que le informó del repentino viaje —. Tampoco estoy al tanto de los detalles, pero sé que en la madrugada llegó un mensaje de Dol Amroth.

El semblante de Lothitiriel cambió, pues temía que fuese algo grave para que el rey partiera intempestivamente.

—Los amigos del rey, el elfo y el enano también fueron con ellos —añadió Hurin, como queriendo cambiar de tema —, me pidieron que le dé sus más sinceras disculpas, pero no podrán acompañarla a la cima del Mindolluin.

Lothitiriel suspiró aliviada. Por lo menos este día no se vería colmada de las atenciones del elfo y el enano. Se daba cuenta perfectamente de que esto era por cierta rivalidad entre ellos que se traducía en una especie de competencia. Le parecía extraña esa amistad, pero al menos el día de hoy no escalaría a lo alto del Mindolluin como le habían prometido Legolas y Gimli. Para admirar la belleza de la montaña, según el enano; o la preciosa vista del mar, que aseguraba el elfo se podía contemplar desde lo alto. Por supuesto, ella ya había visto el mar y no tenía ojos de elfo para ver en la distancia, tampoco encontraba las montañas tan interesantes, por lo menos no de la forma que un enano las contempla y las admira. Ahora solamente le quedaba esperar el regreso de su padre y que las noticias de Elphir no fuesen malas.

En el río Meiring Faramir había logrado alcanzar a Eowyn, que por el peso de la cota de malla tenía dificultades para salir a flote. El remanso fue una bendición pues el río luego de este corto descanso volvía retomar su velocidad. Estaba agotado y le dolían los brazos, Eowyn yacía a su lado con el cabello enredado y el rostro pálido. Sus labios comenzaban a mostrar un tono azulado por el enfriamiento y respiraba agitadamente.

Tan pronto como recuperase el aliento, Faramir levantó a Eowyn y la llevó a un lugar más seco donde unos viejos sauces crecían cerca de las orillas del caudaloso río. Recostó a la dama de Rohan apoyándola en uno de ellos.

Eowyn lucía triste, él entendía bien el porqué.

—Lamento que reaccionara de ese modo —dijo ella tocando el rostro del senescal que comenzaba a tornarse morado en el lugar donde había recibido el golpe del rey de Rohan.

—Lamento más que cayeras por el puente —dijo él tomando la mano de la dama —. No creo que fuera la intención de Eomer empujarte, supongo que solamente trataba de protegerte.

—Acaba de golpearte y todavía le defiendes.

—No le culpo, creo que si yo tuviera una hermana en las mismas circunstancias hubiese reaccionado de ese modo —Faramir suspiró —, Eomer debe estar pensando que soy el causante de tu desgracia.

—No tienes más culpa que yo —dijo Eowyn —, porque ahora que lo pienso, tarde o temprano me hubiese sentido atrapada en los muros de Minas Tirith. En un reino al que no pertenezco, con un esposo distante que nunca lograría comprender del todo —Eowyn sintió un estremecimiento y comenzó a temblar.

—Estás helada —le dijo Faramir, que igual que la dama estaba empapado. No quería dejar sola a la doncella de Rohan, pero temía que se enfriara demasiado, pese que ya había amanecido los rayos del sol eran escasos por la nubosidad en el terreno pantanoso —Volveré pronto —le dijo dejando su espada al lado de ella —, solamente por si la necesitas.

Besó a Eowyn en la frente y se marchó rumbo al bosque, porque el terreno era musgoso y húmedo y los sauces no daban para prender una pequeña fogata. Ella se limitó sonreírle levemente y luego se puso a pensar en los hechos pasados. La bruma del lugar comenzaba a cubrirlo todo, el cielo daba señales de lluvia. Faramir desapareció entre los sauces y ella le esperó en silencio.

Por su parte lo único en lo que Eomer podía pensar era que debía encontrar a Eowyn lo más pronto posible, pero el camino era dificultoso. A medida que avanzaba el terreno se volvía más húmedo, aunque ya no era tan escarpado, las ciénagas que alimentaban al Entaguas se hacían más profundas y dificultaban su tránsito. Aun siendo uno de los mejores jinetes de la Marca, tuvo que bajar de su montura y continuar el camino a pie guiando a su caballo entre las marismas que comenzaron a aparecer, lo que indicaba que el río aminoraba su velocidad. Finalmente pudo encontrar un remanso y tuvo la esperanza de que su hermana hubiera logrado alcanzar la otra orilla.

En su cabeza repasaba aquellos momentos que antes no significaban nada, pero ahora le daban muchas señales sobre lo que hoy acontecía. Cada gesto, cada mirada que se lanzaban. De pronto que Eowyn aceptará las muestras de cortesía del Senescal tenían sentido. ¿Por qué no lo había notado antes? Otros no tan cercanos a ella parecían haberlo visto más claro. Elfhelm, le había advertido, pero no quiso creerlo, pues estaba convencido de que Eowyn estaba enamorada de Aragorn. Meriadoc también pensaba que había cierta cercanía entre su hermana y Faramir, pero ese mismo día le anunciaron el compromiso de la dama de Rohan con el rey de Gondor. Si Eowyn no le amaba ¿por qué aceptó su propuesta? Ella nunca permitiría que le impusieran un matrimonio arreglado, entonces algo habría sucedido en el transcurso de esos días que hicieran cambiar de opinión a la dama, y un cambio tan repentino apuntaba a una persona, aunque le costaba trabajo creerlo.

Desde el día que conoció a Faramir le consideró como una de las personas más nobles y amables de todo Gondor, ahora se preguntaba cómo pudo equivocarse tanto. Porque Eomer quería creer que todo era culpa del senescal y que de algún modo se las había ingeniado para que Eowyn fuera hasta él para secuestrarla y evitar la boda real. No encontraba otra explicación lógica, pues no se hacía a la idea de que Eowyn dejara a Aragorn voluntariamente y ponía sus esperanzas en la posibilidad de que Faramir fuera el culpable de todo

Tomó al caballo por la brida y entró en las aguas del río. El frío le calaba los huesos, pero siguió adelante hasta que alcanzó la otra orilla, estaba claro, había huellas en ese lugar.

La mañana llegó también al Aldburg, y los jinetes comenzaron a preguntar sobre el paradero del rey y su hermana. Nadie podía dar cuenta de ellos excepto uno de los medianos.

—El rey Eomer dijo que si no regresaba al amanecer que continuáramos el viaje —dijo Peregrin, cuando la gente comenzó a inquietarse. El mediano no podía disimular su preocupación cuando vio a la gente sin saber qué hacer —, que nos alcanzaría en el camino.

El joven capitán de los rohirrim miró desconfiado al mediano, pero sabía que no podía contradecir una orden del rey, y como el hobbit parecía ser la última persona que vio a Eomer decidió poner a todos en marcha. Aunque más de uno tenía la idea de que todo era muy extraño y que el hobbit sabía más de lo que quería decir.

—No dijiste nada sobre Eomer en el desayuno —fue el reproche de Merry mientras empacaba y como el resto de la gente tenía fundadas sospechas—. Tú sabes más, no lo ocultes. Algo hay que no quieres contarnos.

—Le hice una promesa a Eomer y él confía en mí —respondió Pippin sin poder disimular su preocupación cuando llevaba su equipaje hacia los ponnies lanudos que los rohirrim les habían proporcionado —. Me dijo que nos alcanzaría cuando la encontrara.

Demasiado tarde el hobbit se dio cuenta de que había hablado demás, se tapó la boca como primer impulso.

—Asumo que esa persona a la que busca es Eowyn —dijo Frodo —, porque ella tampoco está aquí.

—Frodo no digas nada, le prometí a Eomer.

—Sé que quieres ayudar Pippin —dijo Bolsón —, y que debes cumplir tu palabra. No diremos nada ¿verdad amigos? —los otros hobbits asintieron con la cabeza —. Espero que las cosas se solucionen.

—Si Faramir estuviera aquí —dijo Sam sin pensar —, nos ayudaría a encontrarles.

Eomer caminaba lentamente entre los árboles que crecían cerca del río Meiring, seguía unas huellas en el terreno fangoso y sentía como si unos ojos vigilantes estuvieran al acecho. Soltó la brida de su corcel y desenvainó su espada para seguir adelante. Se detuvo unos instantes porque creyó ver una flecha clavada en uno de los árboles. Se aproximó al lugar y en ese momento oyó un chasquido seco y un penacho rojo que se clavaba casi en el mismo lugar donde estaba el otro. Antes de que Eomer pudiese reaccionar, Faramir salió de entre los arbustos y le lanzó una certera daga al cuello del hombre que le apuntaba al rey de Rohan.

El atacante cayó de bruces con un sonido ahogado por la sangre que brotaba de su garganta. Hacía algunos momentos, Faramir había tropezado con lo que parecía ser un batidor de los haradrim. Ambos se sorprendieron al encontrarse en lo que se suponía un bosque despoblado. El hombre de Harad había atacado primero a Faramir con las flechas, y estando en desventaja sin su espada, Faramir no tuvo más remedio que refugiarse entre los matorrales y esperar el momento oportuno. Fue cuando llegó Eomer y el hombre de Harad reveló su ubicación al intentar asesinar al rey de Rohan.

Para Faramir no cabía duda de que la presencia del sureño no era coincidencia y que era solamente uno de muchos otros. Todo indicaba que se trataba de una emboscada a la compañía de rohirrim que pasaría pronto por el bosque de Firien.

—Pensé que habían firmado el acuerdo de paz definitivo con esta gente —dijo Eomer al aproximarse al cadáver.

—También lo pensé, pero nunca se puede estar seguro con ellos —respondió el senescal, que también se había aproximado para recoger su cuchillo —, ahora me preocupa más Eowyn. Debo volver con ella.

—Todavía tenemos cuentas pendientes—dijo Eomer deteniendo a Faramir apuntándole con su espada —, y definitivamente no te llevarás a Eowyn.

—Eomer, no es el momento —el senescal le dirigió una mirada suplicante —, puede haber más haradrim en este bosque.

—¿En qué cabeza cabe dejarla sola en este bosque infestado de sureños?

—No sabía que ellos estaban aquí, y tampoco tenía intenciones de terminar en este lugar.

—Tampoco yo planee encontrar a mi hermana en tus brazos a unos días de casarse con el rey de Gondor.

—Sé que tienes todos los motivos para estar molesto.

—¿Molesto dices? No, molesto es poco—De pronto la ira volvió a inundar la cabeza del rey de la Marca y colocó la espada en el cuello de Faramir—. Oye bien, el bienestar de mi hermana es lo único que me interesa y si tú o alguien más se interpone, no tendré piedad —De pronto Eomer la bajó el frío acero —, pero por el momento me preocupa más encontrar a Eowyn.

Faramir guardó el cuchillo que apretaba con la mano. Regresó corriendo hasta el sitio donde había dejado a la doncella, Eomer le seguía. Ambos oyeron los gritos de Eowyn y apresuraron el paso.

Ella estaba rodeada por tres haradrim mientras que el cuarto yacía sin vida en el suelo musgoso. Con la espada de Faramir en las manos desafiaba a los hombres del sur. El rey y el senescal inmediatamente saltaron a ayudar a la doncella. Rápidamente dieron cuenta de los atacantes Cuando los enemigos cayeron Eowyn corrió a abrazar a Faramir, para disgusto de Eomer.

—Vamos Eowyn, tenemos que volver —dijo el rey de Rohan halando a su hermana a su lado —, he estado muy preocupado por ti.

—Eomer, no pienso volver —respondió ella separándose de su hermano

—¿Por qué dices eso? —le cuestionó el rey — Tenemos que ir a Minas Tirith donde te espera Aragorn.

—Ya no deseo casarme con él. Es a Faramir a quien amo y me marcharé con él.

—No, tú dijiste que estabas enamorada de Aragorn por eso le dijiste que te casarías con él —Eomer hablaba en un tono muy serio —. Creo que no entiendes la gravedad de tus palabras. Diste tu palabra Eowyn.

—No creas que no lo sé, y que no lo lamento cada día, pero no puedo unirme a quien no amo—Eowyn suspiró — Prefiero el exilio, por eso huí de Aldburg.

—Y ¿huyendo con Faramir todo va a estar bien? —La voz de Eomer era sombría —. Piensa un momento Eowyn, todos van a decir que huiste con tu amante, y con fundadas razones. Nadie podrá darte asilo y tu vida será siempre una eterna persecución marcada por la deshonra —Eomer se dirigió al senescal —. Dile a todo lo que se enfrenta si es que eres tan sensato como aparentabas.

—Sé lo que nos espera, pero no puedo abandonar a Eowyn —respondió—. Se habría marchado aún si yo no fuera con ella. Está determinada a romper el compromiso — luego le dirigió la mirada a la dama de Rohan — y yo la amo. Si pierdo mi vida protegiéndola, que así sea.

Eomer no pudo responder porque en ese instante se escuchó un chasquido. Pronto los silbidos de flechas cayendo cerca de ellos, les hizo notar que más enemigos se aproximaban. Sin otra opción los tres se pusieron al cubierto detrás de la vegetación de los linderos septentrionales del bosque de Firien.

—Este bosque está infestado de Haradrim —dijo Eomer agazapado mientras la flechas seguían silbando cerca de ellos—. Si no nos movemos rápido pronto nos alcanzarán.

—Si tan solo pudiéramos desviar su atención un poco —Dijo Faramir.

—No hace falta que lo repitas —y sin pensarlo dos veces Eomer salió de su refugio diciendo —, cuida a Eowyn.


	17. Chapter 17

**Nota:** Como siempre, todo, los personajes, nombres y lugares son propiedad intelectual de Tolkien y sus herederos. Yo solamente escribo relatos tergiversados de sus buenas historias. Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y en especial a los que muy amablemente me escriben un review con palabras de aliento.

 **Capítulo 17**

Un centinela anunció la llegada del rey de Harad, una comitiva colorida le acompañaba desde el sur. Lothiriel subió a lo alto de la torre para ver a los visitantes desde lejos. Le sorprendió ver entre la compañía la presencia de un mumak, un animal de descomunal tamaño. Corrió hacia los muros y se encontró nuevamente con Hurin que tenía un semblante de preocupación.

—Justo lo que temía el señor Elessar —dijo Hurin —, que llegase el rey de Harad y que no hubiese nadie para recibirle.

—Bueno, estamos los dos —dijo Lothiriel —, eso si crees que no hay más gente en Gondor.

—Por supuesto, hay gente, pero yo le escuché hablar con el senescal sobre que debía ser él personalmente quien recibiera al rey. Por eso mandó a Faramir a Edoras.

—Lo recuerdo, comentó algo de eso con mi padre —dijo ella —. Ahora el asunto ha debido ser de suma urgencia para que deje de lado este compromiso tan importante. Bueno Hurin, como guardián de las llaves es tu deber recibir al rey de Harad y darle las mejores explicaciones que encuentres.

—Si tuviera alguna, no me queda más que decirle que recibió un mensaje urgente concerniente a su prometida.

—Eso no me lo habías dicho —dijo Lothiriel —. Vamos, dime todo lo que sepas.

—No hay tiempo, el rey se acerca. Vamos al primer nivel a saludarle, y puedes escuchar lo que voy a decirle.

Ambos bajaron de los muros con rumbo al primer nivel.

* * *

Eomer corría raudamente entre los sauces. Apenas escuchó la voz de Eowyn que le gritaba algo así como que estaba loco. Parecía que los haradrim tenían muy mala puntería o que simplemente él era muy afortunado. Se volvió para ver que evidentemente le perseguían, habrán sido como cincuenta sujetos armados, no solamente con arcos y flechas, sino también con espadas, pero no era hora de confiar demasiado en su fortuna. A pesar de que no le parecía un número muy grande como para intentar una invasión, él era solamente uno. Tampoco tenía tiempo para reflexionar sobre qué hacían los sureños en el bosque, tenía que llegar al río. Una vez en la orilla se lanzó a las aguas heladas e intentó cruzar al otro lado sin importarle la rápida corriente. Fue arrastrado irremediablemente por las turbulentas aguas. Los haradrim le observaban alejarse desde el otro lado sin poder hacer nada para impedirlo, además creyeron que no sobreviviría. Algunos todavía lanzaban las flechas, pero en menor número. Finalmente dejaron la persecución, al parecer tenían otros planes en mente e ignoraban que estaban persiguiendo al rey de Rohan. De haberlo sabido probablemente no habrían abandonado la persecución tan fácilmente.

Fueron momentos en el que el tiempo parecía moverse lentamente. Faramir tomó de la mano de Eowyn y comenzaron a correr hacia el bosque. La distracción que Eomer había provocado pronto terminaría y ambos tendrían que ponerse a buen resguardo. No se detuvieron hasta que llegaron al lugar donde habían encontrado al primer haradrim y muy cerca de ahí había un claro donde el corcel del rey de la Marca pastaba.

—Siempre se puede confiar en Eomer —dijo para sí Faramir —. Sube, tienes que atravesar el bosque y llegar hasta el otro extremo, ahí mis hombres aguardan a los rohirrim. Diles que tienen que volver porque Rohan están bajo ataque.

—¿Tú que vas a hacer? ¿No pensarás quedarte aquí? Te van a matar.

—Dos podemos jugar a las emboscadas —dijo tomando el carcaj y el arco del haradrim muerto.

—No son solamente dos, son varios —Eowyn le habló con sincera preocupación

—Tengo que ayudar a Eomer, espero que no sea demasiado tarde —Con facilidad levantó a Eowyn y la subió a la silla —. El camino es dificultoso y más peso sobre este animal retrasaría más su paso. Date prisa Eowyn.

—Promete que no harás nada estúpido.

—Nada que tú no harías.

—Por eso me preocupo.

Eowyn se agachó para besar a Faramir, un beso corto en los labios. Luego tomó las riendas y galopó a toda prisa por el bosque zigzagueando entre los frondosos árboles. Faramir la observó alejarse pensando que ella era un excelente jinete.

Se volvió y vio venir a los haradrim que no daban tregua, les lanzó certeros tiros con las flechas, varios cayeron, pero ellos eran más. Pronto Faramir estaba en la mira y comenzaron a cercarle. No había más salida que correr hacia el río. Pensaba que a Eomer también se le había ocurrido lo mismo y fue rápidamente hacia la orilla en el remanso por el que el rey de la Marca cruzara las aguas. Las flechas seguían cayendo muy cerca, pero les tenía ventaja, no obstante cuando se lanzaba a las aguas, sintió un dolor punzante en el lado posterior del brazo izquierdo y vio a las cristalinas aguas teñirse de rojo con su propia sangre. Oyó hablar a uno de los sureños, decía que no importaba, que tenían otro trabajo que hacer y que estaban retrasados. No pudo oír más, el ruido del rió se hizo más fuerte.

* * *

La vanguardia de la corte de Rohan llegó hasta la frontera de Fenchmark. Se detuvieron al observar algo extraño. Dos caballos en las cercanías vagaban sin rumbo y sin jinete. Informaron inmediatamente sobre este particular. Uno fue fácilmente reconocido, pertenecía a la Marca, el otro llevaba la silla y las bridas de Gondor. Si el joven capitán de los rohirrim tenía dudas en la partida ahora sí tenía motivos claros para preocuparse. Sus pensamientos se hicieron más sombríos cuando los jinetes le informaron que encontraron huellas que seguían la corriente del río. Todo esto no hacía más que acrecentar las dudas en el joven capitán sumado a la ausencia del rey. Podía hacerse una y mil conjeturas, pero había solamente una persona, o más bien un mediano que parecía saber más que lo que decía.

Las novedades también llegaron a los hobbits, y fueron de mucha congoja especialmente para uno de ellos. Peregrin temía que algo malo podría haberle sucedido a Eomer. ¿Por qué tendría que haberle dicho que guardara el secreto? De todos Pippin era el menos indicado para guardar secretos. De pronto sintió como si todas las miradas se dirigían a él, miradas inquisitivas, sobre todo del joven capitán que tenía fundadas sospechas para creer que el hobbit sabía más.

Pippin le vio venir con el ceño fruncido y se preguntaba si había hecho bien al mantener en secreto que Eowyn había huido y que Eomer fue solo a buscarla. Tal vez con más gente la tarea le hubiese resultado más sencilla al rey, y no se le ocurrió que el secreto era para salvar el honor de la dama de Rohan.

—Señor hobbytla, tenemos que hablar —dijo el capitán, un hombre alto y fornido que amedrentó al pequeño hobbit. Pippin se arrebujó en su capa esperando un duro reclamo del capitán, pero él no pudo decir más, pronto se oyó la señal de alarma. Pippin levantó la mirada y al ver hacia Aldburg vio el humo negro alzarse en columnas.

—Nos atacan por la retaguardia señor —dijo uno de los jinetes —, parecen dunlendinos. Están incendiando los campos.

Por un momento Pippin creyó ver en la mirada del capitán el deseo de tomarlo por el cuello y agitar al mediano hasta que diga todo lo que sabía, pero luego de esos breves momentos pareció tranquilizarse.

—Quédense aquí con las mujeres —fue la orden del capitán —, más tarde tendremos una charla usted y yo señor hobbytla — y partió con la mayoría hombres hacia el lugar del ataque. Con los hobbits quedaron apenas unos pocos jinetes que hacían guardia.

—Si tan solo Gandalf estuviera aquí, sabría que hacer —dijo Pippin sin consuelo.

* * *

Cuando Eomer llegó a la otra orilla, cientos de metros más abajo, supo que tenía que volver con su gente y advertirles del peligro que corrían. Se daba cuenta de que se trataba de una emboscada y que el tupido bosque de Firien sería el lugar para aquello. De pronto recordó las órdenes que le había dado al mediano. Lamentaba haberle dicho que siguieran el viaje aún sin él. Si hubiese sabido que les preparaban una emboscada, les hubiera ordenado quedarse en la seguridad de Aldburg. Nada importaba ya, con las fuerzas que le quedaban corrió cuesta arriba para intentar llegar antes que los atacantes.

Corrió a toda prisa cerca de la orilla del río cuando logró ver a Faramir que luchaba por salir de la corriente. Pensando lo peor Eomer volvió al agua y logró sacar al senescal de la corriente. Se llenó de angustia al ver la flecha en el brazo del gondoriano.

—¿Dónde está Eowyn?

—Encontramos tu caballo —respondió el hombre de Gondor recuperando el aliento —, ella fue en busca de mis hombres que esperan al otro lado del bosque. Intenté detener a los haradrim para que ella escapara.

—Menos mal, si algo le habría pasado te hubiese devuelto al río.

Faramir sonrió, pero de pronto recordó que le dolía el brazo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el rey.

—No es nada. Debemos darnos prisa, tenemos que advertirle a la gente sobre el peligro que les espera —Faramir asió con la mano derecha la flecha y la partió haciendo una mueca de dolor—. Ya habrá tiempo para curaciones.

Ambos corrieron hacia el puente en la frontera entre Gondor y Rohan.

—¿Estás listo para contarnos todo? —dijo Brandigamo.

—Merry, Pippin hizo una promesa —dijo Frodo.

—No esperarás que nos quedemos sentados —dijo Meriadoc —, vamos, si tú puedes guardar este secreto nosotros también. Además cuando vuelva el capitán de los rohirrim no sabemos si va a ser tan amable.

—Merry tiene razón — dijo Sam —, sé que le hiciste una promesa a Eomer, pero piensa, es el rey de esta nación y muchos dependen de él, si él estuviera en peligro y si en algo puedes ayudar contando lo que sabes, no creo que tu falta fuese tan grave.

—Una promesa es una promesa —dijo Frodo colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Pippin —, si Eomer quiso que guardara el secreto debe ser porque es importante.

Pippin abrió la boca para hablar, pero en ese instante se oyó un chasquido y un grito desesperado. Una flecha con el penacho rojo se clavó en el costado de una de las doncellas de cabellos dorados.

Los hobbits levantaron la mirada y vieron como haradrim armados salían del bosque y se disponían a atacarles.

—¡Rápido, cúbranse detrás de los carruajes! —gritó uno de los jinetes que hacían guardia.

Las jóvenes corrían despavoridas tratando de refugiarse. Muchas pudieron ocultarse, pero otras menos afortunadas cayeron malheridas.

—¡Están disparando a matar! —dijo Merry debajo de uno los carruajes —Tenemos que hacer algo.

Una joven cayó delante de los hobbits con flecha con penacho rojo en el hombro. Como primer impulso los cuatro salieron de su escondite y arrastraron a la muchacha hasta su improvisado refugio. Cuando levantaron la mirada vieron que más doncellas caían heridas.

—Parece que el blanco son las doncellas —dijo Sam —. Tenemos que ayudarlas.

En lo que pudieron los hobbits arrastraban a las muchachas lejos de la refriega, pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que los pocos guardias pronto fueron superados en número y poco podían hacer contra el ataque sorpresivo. La mitad ya había caído, muertos por las flechas. Sin más remedio, los cuatro hobbits intercambiaron miradas y sin decir nada los cuatro desenvainaron sus espadas y saltaron para hacer frente a los hombres del sur.

Los medianos eran valerosos, pero pequeños. Por lo menos desviaron la atención para que algunas de las jóvenes de cabellos dorados pudieran esconderse detrás de los carruajes, pues no había muchos lugares para utilizarse como refugio. Peregrin sintió miedo cuando uno de los sureños se adelantó y se disponía a atacar son su espada al mediano. Miró a los costados. Merry rodaba por el suelo con una flecha atravesada en uno de sus pies. Sam y Frodo corrían a ayudarle. Pippin cerró los ojos y levantó su espada esperando contener el primer golpe, pero éste nunca llegó.

Al abrir los ojos vio como Eomer con un certero golpe de espada daba cuenta del hombre de Harad. Más allá Faramir luchaba con otro.

—Llévate a Merry —el rey le dijo a Sam.

Sam levantó a Merry y se lo puso al hombro y comenzó a correr. Frodo intentaba cubrirle las cubría las espaldas.

* * *

En el otro extremo del bosque Eowyn llegó al claro donde acampaban los hombres de Gondor. Parecían impacientes y se sobresaltaron al ver llegar a la doncella de Rohan. Sin bajar de su caballo les urgió a partir inmediatamente.

—¡Rohan está bajo ataque Faramir les llama para la batalla!

—Señora Eowyn —dijo uno de los soldados, que se arremolinaban alrededor de ella para saber lo que pasaba —. El señor Faramir ¿dónde está?

—En el bosque, combatiendo a los haradrim. No hay tiempo que perder debemos partir ahora.

—Pero mi señora, ¿no será mejor que usted se quede aquí donde estará segura? —dijo el mismo soldado —. Dos de nosotros pueden escoltarla a Minas Tirith.

—No pienso dejar solo a Faramir en esta pelea —dijo dando media vuelta con su caballo —. No me hagan perder el tiempo, si no vienen iré yo sola.

De inmediato los soldados subieron a su montura y partieron con Eowyn a la vanguardia.

 **Nota:** Espero que las escenas de lucha no se les parezcan muy chapuceras, tengo poca práctica en ellas y he intentando contarlas lo mejor que he podido. Al fin pude publicar antes de lo planeado. Reconozco que soy muy floja para ir a averiguar el nombre del caballo de Eomer, creo que lo he leído en algún lugar, pero no logro recordarlo con exactitud.


	18. Chapter 18

**Nota:** Los personajes, nombres y lugares son solamente una parte de la vasta obra de Tolkien. Este es un fic, ficción sobre la ficción, aunque quisiéramos que fuese real. Nada gano publicando mis intentos de relatos, solamente los amables comentarios que la buena gente me escribe, y que espero disfruten. Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia.

 **Capítulo 18**

Por mucho que Eomer y Faramir fueran dos guerreros muy experimentados y pusieran todo su empeño en contener el ataque, el número superior de haradrim les daba muchos problemas. En lo que pudieron organizaron a los pocos hombres que quedaban y ordenaron a los hobbits alejar a las doncellas de la contienda, para intentar mantenerlas a salvo del ataque.

Uno a uno los jinetes fueron cayendo a manos de los atacantes. Parecía todo perdido, hasta que oyeron la señal de que los hombres de Gondor llegaban por el camino de Anorien conducidos por un jinete de largos cabellos dorados. Con largas lanzas atravesaron a los haradrim que estaban más cerca del bosque. Los sureños que estaban al otro lado del puente intentaron huir por el camino sin darse cuenta de que iban hacia Rohan. Se tropezaron con los rohirrim que regresaban del primer ataque de los dunlendinos y fueron exterminados por estos.

Sucedió todo muy rápido. A Faramir le hubiese gustado capturar a por lo menos uno de los haradrim para interrogarle sobre el objetivo de la emboscada. Se daba cuenta de que todo estaba planificado para asesinar a alguien de la compañía que iba a Gondor, pero no podía saber a quién. Vio a Eomer muy cerca del puente, todavía empuñando la espada, y creyó que podría ser él el objetivo. ¿Venganza tal vez, por ayudar a Gondor en la guerra? No, no valdría la pena arriesgar unas negociaciones exhaustivas por una cuestión tan burda.

Notó que los hombres de Gondor daban media vuelta conducidos por Eowyn. Sonrió al verle comandando a sus soldados. Ella tenía una verdadera voz de mando que salía a relucir en los momentos más difíciles.

—Temí que hubiésemos demorado mucho —dijo ella bajando de Pies de Fuego, vio a Eomer que apenas tenía un pequeño rasguño en la mejilla, le dio un tímido abrazo —Me alegra verte bien.

—Me ayudaron —dijo el rey dirigiendo la mirada hacia los hobbits y Faramir que estaban más allá —, yo solo no lo habría logrado.

Ella levantó la mirada y al ver al senescal corrió hacia él. Hubiese querido abrazarle y besarle, pero a pocos metros de él notó que tanto Eomer como los soldados de Gondor le observaban. Faramir también notó la mirada de reproche del rey de Rohan, pero no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a la dama.

—Estás sangrando —dijo ella con sincera preocupación al ver la manga teñida de rojo.

—No es nada serio —respondió él —. Hay gente con peores heridas y debemos atenderles pronto. Merry es uno de ellos.

Eowyn recién reparó en los medianos. Merry apoyado en Pippin, con una herida en uno de sus pies. Frodo y Sam intentando colocarle algún paño para detener la sangre.

A una sola señal de Faramir los hombres de Gondor fueron hacia los carruajes donde buscaron refugio las doncellas. Con pesar se dieron cuenta de que había bajas entre las ellas, muchas yacían sin vida y otras tantas estaban muy malheridas. Algunos de los soldados de Gondor estaban también capacitados para hacer curaciones menores y comenzaron a atender a los heridos más serios. Por lo menos para intentar detener la hemorragia, pero no podían hacer mucho sin los elementos necesarios.

—Debemos llevarles a Alburg, es lo más cercano —dijo uno de ellos cuando el rey de Rohan se aproximó acompañado por sus hombres.

—Ve rápido a Edoras y trae curadores —dio la orden Eomer a uno de los jinetes de la Marca —. Vamos, suban a los heridos a los carruajes y volvamos a Aldburg.

—Mi señor —el joven capitán se aproximó al rey —. Debo hablarle de lo sucedido aquí. Todo indica que fue una emboscada, y nosotros vinimos hasta este lugar porque uno de los medianos nos dijo que usted había dado la orden.

—Así fue —dijo el rey —. Yo le dije que avanzaran. Ni él ni yo esperábamos este ataque. —Eomer vio el rostro del capitán que no parecía muy convencido con la explicación a medias, pero él no se atrevería a cuestionar al rey. De pronto a Eomer le vino a la mente otra vez el problema de Eowyn.

No tardó en encontrarla, estaba junto a Faramir, al que realizaban unas curaciones en el brazo lastimado. Parecía que ya le habían extraído la punta de la flecha y ahora uno de sus hombres le vendaba el brazo. A pesar de tener toda esta información, no fue de su agrado ver al senescal con el torso descubierto y a su hermana tan cerca de él. Luego notó la presencia de los medianos. Esto pareció tranquilizar en algo al rey. Merry ya tenía un vendaje en el pie y Sam bebía un poco de agua de una cantimplora.

—Vamos Eowyn, debemos volver a Aldburg para que atiendan a los heridos —Eomer le extendió la mano a Eowyn que estaba sentada en el suelo junto a Faramir.

—No Eomer, ya te dije que yo no voy a volver —instintivamente tomó la mano de Faramir y este gesto no pasó desapercibido para el rey. Él suspiró con molestia.

—No compliques más las cosas —el rey volvió a ver la negativa de su hermana, por lo que decidió afrontar el problema desde otra perspectiva —. Diles que partan hacia Aldburg —le ordenó al soldado de Gondor que vendó el brazo del senescal, éste le dirigió la mirada a Faramir como esperando una confirmación, él le hizo un leve gesto con la mirada y el soldado obedeció —. Quiero hablar contigo —dijo dirigiéndose al senescal mientras cuatro miradas curiosas ponían atención a las palabras del rey —, si no les importa muchachos, tenemos que hablar a solas.

Faramir se colocó la camisa y se puso de pie. Caminó hacia las estribaciones esperando que el rey le siguiera. Eowyn le dirigió una mirada molesta a Eomer

—Si yo tengo que ver en esto quiero ir también.

—Es entre él y yo Eowyn —Dijo Eomer con un semblante serio, como si por primera vez le estuviera hablando el rey de Rohan, no su hermano. Supo que nada podía hacer por el momento. De pronto escuchó la voz de Frodo.

—Hay cosas que no se pueden ocultar —dijo el mediano observando a la dama de Rohan—, son aunque deseáramos que fuesen de otro modo. Ten fé. —Frodo le sonrió a Eowyn, pero ella no supo responderle igual.

Eomer fue con Faramir. El lugar era una pequeña colina, un terreno un poco más alto en las estribaciones desde donde se podía ver a la compañía de Gondorianos y jinetes comenzar a partir rumbo a Aldburg para transportar a los heridos. Pensó en Eowyn y qué le sucedería si persistía en su alocada idea de escapar con Faramir. Obviamente ninguno de ellos parecía darse cuenta del riesgo que corrían y lo que perderían. Conocía bien a su hermana, ella no daría su brazo a torcer, pero esperaba que Faramir lograra entrar en razón por el bien de ella.

—¿Cuál es el trato entre tú y mi hermana? ¿Tienen alguna especie de plan absurdo? —Eomer comenzó a caminar alrededor de Faramir como si estuviera rodeando a una presa, la espada todavía empuñada en su mano —. No va a resultar. No sé que le habrás dicho o que artes habrás utilizado para que de un día para otro ella olvidara a Aragorn y sintiera ganas de huir contigo —El rey se detuvo y miró a los ojos a Faramir —. Hay algo diferente en ti. Sam me dijo en Cormallen que cuando te conoció le recordabas a un mago y he escuchado que tu mismo padre te llamó una vez pupilo del mago.

—Aquel día lo recuerdo con tristeza —dijo Faramir sin ocultar su molestia por la alusión a las palabras de desprecio que Denethor dijese sobre él —, te ruego que no lo menciones nunca más.

—¿O si no qué? — le dijo desafiante —Veo que tienes un punto débil y que ya no estás tan calmado como siempre te muestras.

—¿Eso quieres? —Faramir tampoco bajaba la mirada — ¿Qué nos enfrentemos con espadas por el honor de Eowyn? No creo que solucionemos nada con un combate —Luego Faramir comenzó a tranquilizarse —. Nada cambiaría, ella no se casaría con Aragorn aun si me derrotaras y cayera en este mismo lugar.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

—Ella me lo dijo —Faramir habló con cierta pena —, de varías formas. No pude entenderlo hasta que la encontré en el puente. Fue cuando me di cuenta de la desesperación que estaba sintiendo.

—¿Y por qué no me dijo nada? —dijo Eomer si poder ocultar su enojo blandiendo su espada con dirección a Faramir, pero él permanecía inamovible —¿Por qué aceptó la propuesta de Aragorn? ¿Por qué dejó que las cosas llegaran tan lejos? —Finalmente clavó la espada en el suelo y bajó la cabeza como señal de frustración, luego habló con la voz más serena —Si dices amar a mi hermana entonces ¿por qué parece que la llevas a su destrucción?

—Jamás haría nada que lastime a Eowyn. No de manera intencional.

—Pero lo haces alentando su comportamiento dándole esperanzas donde no hay ninguna —otra vez Eomer pareció perder la paciencia —.Rayos Faramir, trata de entender. Ella se está arriesgando a perderlo todo ¿quieres ser tú el culpable de eso?

—No, de ninguna manera.

—Entonces haz algo por ella. No se trata solamente de una mujer que no puede decidir entre dos hombres, sino se trata de dos reinos vecinos. Theoden solía decir que muchas había que anteponer el deber a los asuntos personales, tú solías decir lo mismo. Si ella se marchara contigo, eso pondría en riesgo las relaciones entre Rohan y Gondor, aún si yo mismo desconociera a Eowyn como hermana, el honor de mi pueblo quedaría por los suelos.

* * *

Eowyn tenía la mirada fija en Faramir y Eomer, le hubiese gustado poder escuchar lo que decían. Tuvo un primer impulso de correr hacia ellos cuando vio a su hermano amenazar al senescal, pero luego vio como dejaba la espada de lado y ya no estaba intentando matarle, eso era un avance. Sin embargo no creía que el rey de Rohan cediera a la idea de romper el compromiso. De pronto oyó el estruendo de varios cascos de caballos acercarse por el bosque de Firien.

—¡Es Aragorn! —saltó Pippin con alegría — Ha venido.

En efecto, el rey de Gondor llegaba acompañado de Legolas y Gimli; Imrahil y sus hijos, y una numerosa tropa de soldados gondorianos. Con la ayuda de Sam, Peregrin logró que Merry se pusiera de pie cuando ambos le sirvieron de apoyo mientras Frodo corría a recibir a su viejo amigo montaraz. La sangre de Eowyn pareció helarse y sin darse cuenta retrocedió hacia uno de los carruajes. Sentía que no podía ver a Aragorn porque sabía que venía por ella. Si querría marcharse el momento era ahora, pero tenía la idea fija de que sin Faramir no iría ningún lado.

El rey de Rohan y el senescal de Gondor también vieron llegar a Aragorn y su séquito.

—Justo lo que me temía —dijo Eomer —, ahora ¿qué explicación vamos a dar? Temo por el futuro de mi hermana —Faramir no decía nada, pero evidentemente notaba las preocupaciones del joven rey —. Ahora nada puede salvarla del exilio y la deshonra.

—No, todavía hay algo que puedo hacer por ella —dijo finalmente Faramir —. Si no he podido seguirle como le prometí, hay algo que está en mis manos —Eomer observó al senescal expectante — . Eomer, solamente una cosa te pido. Te ruego que no la obligues a cumplir un compromiso en contra de sus deseos.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

* * *

—Mis amigos —saludó el rey Elessar adelantándose —¿dónde está la dama Eowyn? Todos estamos muy preocupados desde que nos llegaron noticias de Dol Amroth.

—Ella está bien —dijo Sam cuando llegó con Pippin y el malherido Merry. Volvió la cabeza hacia donde estaba Eowyn —. Estaba por aquí hace un momento. No ha debido ir muy lejos.

—¿Y los demás? —preguntó Imrahil viendo las vendas en Merry.

—Lastimosamente muchas doncellas y valerosos jinetes han caído —explicó Frodo —. Casi no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar cuando se produjo el ataque.

—Fue todo sorpresivo —, Pippin comenzó el relato muy emocionado —. Primero fueron los dunlendinos que atacaron la retaguardia y los jinetes fueron a perseguirles, luego de la nada salieron los haradrim del bosque. De no haber sido por Eomer y Faramir que llegaron justo en el momento oportuno nos hubieran matado a todos, pero los que salvaron el día fueron los soldados de Faramir conducidos por Eowyn. De no haber sido por ella no creo que hubiésemos resistido.

—¿Eowyn trajo a los soldados de Faramir? ¿Por qué ha sucedido esto?—preguntó el rey — Tú relato es muy extraño Pippin. Explícame con calma.

—Ya sabes cómo es Pippin —dijo Frodo —, se enreda en sus propias palabras. Será mejor que Eomer y Faramir te expliquen las cosas. No tardarán en venir por aquí.

* * *

Eowyn estaba detrás del último carruaje, el resto ya había partido hacia Aldburg con los heridos. Todavía observaba la pequeña colina expectante, y cuando vio a Faramir y a Eomer volver, quiso correr hacia el senescal, pero vio que Faramir iba hacia Aragorn, en cambio Eomer fue a su encuentro.

—Ven Eowyn —le dijo en un tono sereno, pero triste. Viendo la angustia reflejada en el rostro de su hermana añadió —. No te preocupes, no te voy a obligar a cumplir con el compromiso de la boda—al oír estas palabras ella sonrió y abrazó al rey de Rohan. Al fin Faramir había logrado convencer a Eomer sobre ella.

—Gracias por ser tan comprensivo —dijo ella todavía sonriente —, nunca quise que tú y él se enfrentaran.

—Eowyn —el semblante de Eomer todavía lucía triste —, eso no es todo, hay cosas que debemos aclara todavía sobre Aragorn. No sé como lo tomará.

—Soy yo la que debe decirle —Eowyn se adelantó, y aunque sabía que no sería sencillo, era lo que tenía que hacer —, pero con tu apoyo será menos difícil para mí y para Faramir.

—No, Faramir debe volver a Minas Tirith —le explicó Eomer —, tú yo volveremos a Edoras. Eso acordamos.

Mientras el senescal ya había llegado con la comitiva de Gondor.

—Es una alegría saber que han podido derrotar a los sureños —hablaba Imrahil mientras Faramir le escuchaba atento—. Salimos inmediatamente de Minas Tirith cuando recibimos un mensaje de Elphir con terribles noticias. Unos piratas que fueron atrapados cerca de la costa pidieron a cambio de su libertad darnos información muy importante concerniente a Gondor. Dijeron que el hermano del rey de Harad había planificado el asesinato de la prometida de Aragorn, la dama Eowyn, para que el rey del sur fuera culpado por esto y ajusticiado en Gondor, así su hermano usurparía el trono.

—Eowyn corría un serio peligro —siguió Aragorn —, partimos inmediatamente para llegar al tiempo, pero parece que ustedes han sido capaces de detener el ataque. Según parece los haradrim pagaron a los dundelinos para alejar al grueso de la guardia con el primer ataque, así los sureños tendrían el campo libre para asesinar a todas las mujeres de la comitiva —A Faramir nunca dejaba de sorprenderle la capacidad de deducción del rey —. La única parte que no entiendo es cómo fue que Eowyn terminó comandando a tus hombres.

Era la parte a la que el senescal no quería llegar, pues le había prometido a Eomer que protegería la dama Eowyn de este problema. Faramir se aproximó a Aragorn, no quería que nadie diera mayores detalles y le habló seriamente.

—Señor, pido a su autoridad que me despoje del cargo de Senescal y se me arreste.

—No bromees Faramir, ¿por qué haría eso?

—Por alta traición, he intentado secuestrar a su prometida para intentar impedir su boda con ella.

—¿Qué estás diciendo Faramir? —dijo Imrahil sin ocultar su estupor, el resto de los presentes también observaban con descrédito lo que acababan de escuchar. Legolas y Gimli intercambiaron miradas. Sam abrió la boca como si el habla se le hubiese escapado. Frodo contemplaba el rostro de los dos hombres de Gondor tratando de leer en sus miradas, Pippin apretó el brazo de Merry como si buscara sostenerse en algo.

Aragorn vio en los ojos grises del senescal, el rostro franco que había logrado conocer desde que llegara a Minas Tirith, la misma mirada que guardaba cierta tristeza.

—No estás mintiendo —dijo Aragorn y pronto la sonrisa de su rostro se borró. Fue en ese instante en que vio llegar a Eomer y Eowyn —. No lo comprendo, ¿por qué Faramir?

—Nada puedo decir para justificar mis acciones. Aceptaré cualquier castigo que se me imponga.

—Faramir te has vuelto loco, lo que dices es muy grave —Imrahil todavía dudaba de las palabras de su sobrino —Vamos Aragorn, debe haber alguna explicación —el príncipe también vio a Eomer —. Eomer, tú has participado en esta contienda, tú debes saber lo que ha pasado aquí.

—Conoces bien al senescal —dijo Eomer sujetando del brazo a Eowyn para evitar que ella corriera hacia Faramir —, él nunc a miente.

—Admito que estoy confundido —dijo Aragorn sin poder entender lo que pasaba —. Debemos volver a Minas Tirith donde tomaré una decisión sobre todo lo que ha pasado.

—Nosotros no pensamos ir con ustedes —Eomer habló con la misma seriedad —. Muchas personas de Rohan fueron lastimadas y debo volver con ellas para que sean atendidas —Vamos Eowyn, es lo mejor que podemos hacer.

—No, yo quiero ir a Minas Tirith —dijo ella tajante.

 **Nota:** Bien, de seguro sus agudos ojos han podido notar el error en este capítulo, y es que no hay forma de que Aragorn y compañía pudieran llegar en tan corto tiempo al bosque de Firien, a menos que Gwaihir y sus hermanos les llevaran, pero eso es muy improbable porque al águila no le gusta llevar peso. Esto, como ya lo he dicho es un error de la historia, que no podría solucionar a menos que modifique capítulos anteriores, pero hay gente que sigue la historia, no me queda más que pedir disculpas por esta falla y esperar que no les moleste esta equivocación mía.


	19. Chapter 19

**Nota:** Todo, personajes, nombres y lugares son creación de Tolkien. Una vez más un agradecimiento especial a quienes leen y sobre todo a los que me dedican algunas palabras de aliento a esta historia que se dilata. Vamos, no era mi intención, pero es que las cosas fluyen de este modo.

 **Capítulo 19**

El viaje se avizoraba triste, pues los soldados de Gondor todavía no comprendían el proceder de su antiguo capitán al que tenían en alta estima. Les costaba creer que hubiese actuado de ese modo. Sin embargo como la ley lo mandaba, con gran pesar pusieron a Faramir bajo arresto y le pusieron grilletes y cadenas en las manos por lo que durase el trayecto. De esta forma cruzaron el puente del río Meiring e ingresaron a Gondor.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Eowyn fue tras ellos, dejando atrás su patria. No hubo manera de que Eomer convenciera a Eowyn de volver a Edoras con él, aún con la promesa de que de esta manera sería más sencillo romper el compromiso. Nada de esto le importaba a la dama porque sentía que no podía dejar a Faramir. Viendo que ella estaba decidida a ir a Minas Tirith decidió acompañarla pues no dejaría a Eowyn a su suerte y también, aunque le costaba trabajo admitirlo a un inicio, le preocupaba el destino del senescal. Sabía que Faramir había hecho todo lo posible por mantener a salvo el honor de Eowyn aún en su propio perjuicio. Eso contaba para el rey de la Marca.

Sin embargo le pidió paciencia a su hermana, porqué esperaba, sin convencerse del todo, que todo llegaría a una solución. Por esto marchó con ella. Solamente los dos decidieron proseguir el viaje, en contraste con la numerosa comitiva que partiera de Edoras.

Tanto los medianos, como el elfo y el enano, estaban cabizbajos por los acontecimientos, parecía que habían perdido a un amigo. Pippin era el más afectado de todo, pues sentía especial afecto por Faramir, y sobre todo porque sabía que él no había secuestrado a Eowyn, como era la suposición generalizada, pues estaba muy consciente de que ella fue la que decidiera marcharse, pero todavía debía mantener la promesa que le hiciera a Eomer.

Peor era el ánimo de Aragorn, no encontraba una explicación a lo sucedido. Quería creer que todo se tratara de un malentendido, pues también sentía que sus amigos estaban en conflicto. Atribulado como se encontraba, no se detuvo a observar el comportamiento de Eowyn y asumió que ella les acompañaba, pese a las súplicas de Eomer, porque no deseaba postergar la boda con el rey de Gondor. En ningún momento pasó por su mente el que ella tuviese algún otro sentimiento más que la amistad hacia Faramir, y entendía por esta idea, que ella también estaba confundida por los hechos. Ordenó acelerar la marcha, pues sentía que mientras más pronto llegasen a Minas Tirith, más pronto solucionarían este problema y no reparó en ver que Eowyn parecía evitarle durante todo el trayecto, y casi ni intercambiaron palabras.

Cuando divisaron las blancas paredes de la ciudad hicieron un alto a la infatigable marcha. Este momento fue aprovechado por Imrahil para aproximarse a Eomer, como buscando indagar sobre lo sucedido. Su experiencia le decía que había algo más en toda esta historia. Había intentado hablar primero con Faramir, pero él simplemente se negaba a dar mayores detalles. Simplemente afirmaba que sus intenciones eran las de impedir la boda real. Cuando Imrahil le preguntaba por sus motivaciones, Faramir simplemente desviaba la mirada a otro lado y no decía más.

—Eomer, sé que esto es incómodo para ti, pero quisiera hablar contigo sobre Faramir —el rey de la Marca mostró su sorpresa, durante el viaje había evitado a Imrahil, pero ahora él venía a buscarle para tratar un tema del que no tenía muchos deseos de conversar porque temía revelar demasiado —. Entiendo que estés molesto con él por el problema con tu hermana.

—Si quieres saber si noté algo antes, la respuesta es no —dijo sin ocultar enojo, aunque Imrahil no supo distinguir que dicho sentimiento era hacía él mismo, no hacia el príncipe de Dol Amroth —. Hubo señales, pero no las pude ver. Hasta me advirtieron, pero yo me negaba a creer en esas palabras porque tenía fija una idea en la cabeza. Debes pensar que soy un rey muy incapaz por dejar que las cosas llegasen tan lejos.

—No es eso lo que pienso —le dijo en un tono más conciliador —. Sé que solamente quieres lo mejor para Eowyn. Ella también parece muy afectada por este problema —añadió el príncipe dirigiendo la mirada hacia la dama de Rohan. Ella regresaba cabizbaja. Había intentado acercarse a Faramir para hablar con él, pero no le fue permitido. Por su seguridad, le dijeron. Se veía agotada por el trajín de los últimos días, pero no admitía quedarse atrás mientras la compañía avanzaba. Imrahil notó que Eowyn estaba angustiada, pero se negaba a creer que Faramir fuese el responsable, aún cuando todo apuntaba en esa dirección —. Creo que tu hermana te necesita —le dijo a Eomer —, ve con ella e intenta que descanse un poco.

—Si tan solo me escuchara —dijo tristemente Eomer —, está determinada a ir con nosotros.

Imrahil no insistió más, además pronto escucharon la señal para iniciar el último tramo.

De esta manera llegaron a Minas Tirith y la gente que les vio acercarse a la primera muralla se sorprendió al ver a Faramir encadenado. Tanto así que ni se dieron cuenta de que la prometida del rey llegaba vestida como un soldado y su hermano, el rey de Rohan, sin escolta alguna. Sin conocer nada sobre el asunto comenzaron a indagar y se hicieron las conjeturas más absurdas. No tardaron en avisarle a Hurin sobre estas noticias que inmediatamente recibió a la compañía en las puertas en reconstrucción. El guardián de las llaves le informó al rey sobre la llegada del rey de Harad, y cuando le hablaba no podía evitar desviar la mirada hacia Faramir, Eowyn y Eomer.

—Está en la ciudadela alojado en una de las casas de huéspedes —dijo tratando de disimular su verdadero interés sobre el senescal—. Le expliqué sobre un mensaje urgente que usted sabría explicar en cuanto llegase. Por el momento parece entretenido con los músicos de Dol Amroth que acompañan a la doncella Lothitiriel. No sé como lo habrá tomado, aunque su traductor indicó que el rey de Harad espera con ansias su llegada.

—Han pasado muchas cosas y casi lo había olvidado por completo—confesó Aragorn —. Has hecho bien en decirle que yo le explicaría, pues el asunto que me alejó de Minas Tirith porque le concierne también a él —Aragorn sopesó la situación y decidió que no valía la pena hacer esperar al rey de los sureños, mientras eso sucedía ordenó a los soldados no decir ni una palabra de los sucedido, confió en que los demás harían lo mismo. —. Hurin, Merry está herido. Asegúrate de que reciba atención en las casas de curación —dicho esto Aragorn galopó hasta el séptimo nivel. Los medianos estaban muy agotados, según observó Hurin, pero sentía que debía preguntar primero.

—¿Por qué Faramir está arrestado? —preguntó Hurin.

—¿No has oído que el rey nos ha prohibido hablar de ello hasta que todo se aclare? —le respondió el soldado —, pero me apena decirlo, temo que el señor Faramir sea sentenciado con la pena máxima —Hurin le dirigió la mirada a Faramir, le hubiese gustado acompañarle al primer nivel donde estaban las celdas de la ciudad para hablar con él, pero el rey le había encargado otra tarea. Los soldados marcharon y Hurin condujo a Merry a las casas de curación. Los otros hobbits, Legolas y Gimli le siguieron.

Pero las palabras del soldado no fueron ignoradas por Eowyn que le dirigió la mirada a Eomer como buscando una respuesta. El rey de Rohan pensó entonces que eso era lo que Imrahil estaba intentando decirle.

—¿Es eso cierto señor Imrahil? —Eowyn se le adelantó a su hermano —¿Cuál es la pena máxima en Gondor?

—No muy diferente de la de Rohan, querida —respondió el príncipe de Dol Amroth con tristeza —. Es la pena capital.

—¡No! ¡No pueden hacerle eso a Faramir! Debo impedirlo.

—Tranquilízate Eowyn —Eomer intento calmar a su hermana aunque también se mostró afectado por la noticia —. Haremos algo.

—Voy a hablar con Aragorn ahora mismo — Por el esfuerzo de la batallas y por el poco descanso que tuvo, frente a esta noticia Eowyn rompió en llanto y sintió que las fuerzas le abandonaban. Tuvo que apoyarse en Eomer para no caer de la silla.

—Me temo que lo mejor será llevar la dama Eowyn a las casas de curación —dijo Imrahil y Eomer asintió mientras halaba de la brida del corcel de Eowyn que parecía haber perdido toda voluntad.

—Iré con Faramir para hablar con él —Imrahil les dijo en confianza —. No creo que nadie aquí, menos el rey, esté de acuerdo con una sanción tan dura.

* * *

El príncipe de Dol Amroth fue con Faramir, cuando era conducido a las celdas en el primer nivel. Unos recintos tallados en la misma piedra de la montaña con pesadas puertas de hierro.

—¿Todavía no quieres decirme nada? —preguntó el príncipe a su sobrino cuando ingresó con él a la celda.

—Si tuviese algo más que contarte lo haría —respondió Faramir mirando hacia la pared.

—¿Así es como terminará la casa de Turin?

—Suenas como mi padre, querido tío —Faramir por fin levantó la mirada mientras uno de los soldados le quitaba los grilletes.

—Tu padre —dijo Imrahil como si recordase un tiempo muy lejano —, era tan difícil de engañar. Fue el primero que supo que yo estaba enamorado de una dama de Gondor —Imrahil esbozó una pequeña sonrisa —. Yo era joven y no me había atrevido a hablarle. En cambio Denethor sí le habló. Al principio pensé que estaba interesado en ella también. Reconozco que sentí celos y me decidí a hablarle. Un día después me enteré del compromiso de tu padre con mi hermana, Finduilas.

—¿Por qué me cuentas esto ahora?

—Porque aunque Denethor no demostraba mucho, era también humano, y me obligó a su modo, a algo que hasta ese momento no me había atrevido —el príncipe suspiró —. Por amor se hacen muchas tonterías —Imrahil vio como la expresión lacónica de Faramir cambiaba un poco —. Supongo que he adivinado tus motivos.

—No por eso soy menos culpable —respondió regresando a su estado anterior.

—Lo sé, pero ahora te entiendo mejor —Imrahil dirigió la mirada hacia los guardias de la celda, que pacientemente esperaban que el príncipe saliera —. Creo que conversaré con la dama en cuestión — vio como Faramir pareció inquietarse —, pero no te preocupes, no pienso comprometerla —dijo a modo de despedida.

La pesada puerta se cerró detrás del príncipe que se marchaba mientras Faramir le observaba por la rejilla.

* * *

Aragorn encontró al rey de Harad deleitándose con la música que Lothiriel y unos músicos de Dol Amroth tocaban para entretenerle. De pronto al ver a la hija de Imrahil le pareció reconocer cierto aire élfico en ella, el cabellos oscuro, los ojos grises, pero el encaje de cara era distinto del rostro que recordaba bien. Lothiriel era hermosa, pero sin el peso de los años que viera en otros ojos. El sentimiento de vacío volvió a invadirle, y se sintió desolado. Era un pasado perdido ya. Ahora el futuro se mostraba con la esperanza de que Eowyn fuese capaz de quitarle esa sensación de soledad.

La música se detuvo cuando vieron al rey aproximarse. Con una venia saludaron y se despidieron del rey. Levantaron sus instrumentos musicales y salieron del salón del trono en orden aunque apresuradamente.

Lothiriel parecía tener dificultades para cargar su arpa, un hermoso instrumento con relieves de plata que su padre le había obsequiado. Los otros músicos cargaban también instrumentos similares por lo que ninguno de ellos podía ayudarle, pero ella no se quejaba y caminando lentamente fue hasta la puerta que daba al sexto nivel.

Al atravesar el umbral vio a un joven guerrero de dorados cabellos como besado por el sol, tenía el rostro apuesto y una mirada ausente. Fue un breve instante en que cruzaron las miradas. Eomer vio a una doncella de hermosos ojos grises y cabellos oscuros, parte del grupo de músicos que habían llegado de Dol Amroth pensó.

Esta idea distrajo a Eomer de sus pensamientos. Hacía poco había llevado a su hermana a las casas de curación, y una vez allí le dijeron que había hecho bien en traer a la dama al lugar. Dijeron que estaba muy fatigada, pero que de momento no podría hacer más por ayudarla y que sería mejor que se fuera a descansar porqué él también se veía muy cansado. De este modo Eomer se dirigía al séptimo nivel para intentar entrevistarse con Aragorn. Pensaba que cuanto antes hablara del rompimiento sería mejor, pero no encontraba ni el modo ni las palabras y con cada paso hacia el séptimo nivel sentía los pies más pesados.

Sin embargo en ese momento, al ver el pesado instrumento musical cargado por la hermosa joven, se vio obligado a ayudar a la doncella con esa tarea. Por un instante sus tribulaciones parecieron esfumarse, y sin que ella lo pidiera tomó el arpa y le preguntó hacia dónde iba.

—A la casa donde se alojan los músicos —respondió ella —, no está muy lejos —Al ver el rostro del guerrero vio que lucía triste añadió—. Por favor, no quiero ser una molestia.

—No se preocupe —respondió con cierto alivio de no tener que ir inmediatamente con Aragorn como había pensado. Cualquier excusa era valedera se dijo a sí mismo, pensando que era solamente eso y no la doncella de Dol Amroth —, no es molestia alguna —y siguió a Lothiriel.

* * *

En las casas de curación Ioreth examinó a Eowyn. Dijo que felizmente la doncella estaba en perfecta salud, pero lamentaba que tuviese un semblante tan miserable.

—Siempre que llegas hasta aquí, vienes vestida como un soldado —apuntó la vieja mujer, que por el tiempo en que Eowyn pasara en esos recintos, de acuerdo al pedido de la dama de Rohan, las formalidades quedaban atrás y le llamaba por su nombre —. Debe ser una tradición de tu país.

—Ioreth —dijo suspirando —, extraño esos días pasados, cuando era feliz y no lo sabía todavía.

—Debes ser la novia más triste que he visto en todos mis años. Deberías estar rebosante como un niño cuando recibe un presente. La ciudad entera está expectante por tu boda.

—Ioreth, si supieras lo que me sucede en realidad.

—Vamos, no eres la única doncella que siente dudas ante un paso tan importante, lo he visto muchas veces, pero hay que decir que ninguna de ellas iba a convertirse en reina, y vaya que no hemos tenido una reina en mucho tiempo.

— Es posible que las cosas no se den —respondió Eowyn pues hasta ese momento estaba decidida a buscar a Aragorn y romper el compromiso sin importar las consecuencias, pero ahora no podía dejar de pensar en Faramir y el destino que le aguardaba.

— ¿No me digas que el ser reina te preocupa? —la mujer sonrió — Si es por esa cuestión del linaje déjame decirte que no eres la única mujer de otro pueblo que se desposó con un rey. Es una historia que todavía se recuerda entre los viejos. Todavía queda en la memoria la historia del rey Valacar que desposó a Vindumavi del norte. Creo que ese pueblo era el antecesor de los rohirrim —con esta alusión la experta en herbología consiguió la atención de la doncella, lo que le dio pie a que siguiera con su historia —. Bien, Valacar todavía no era rey, y aunque su joven esposa fue bien recibida entre el pueblo, esta unión no cayó bien entre la gente noble de Gondor que la consideraban de menor linaje y por ello viviría poco en relación a la larga vida de los reyes

—He escuchado algo sobre este tema —dijo Eowyn recordando las palabras de uno de los dunedain del norte.

—Bien los rumores no terminaban ahí sino que decían que lo mismo sucedería con su heredero, Eldacar. Estas habladurías disgustaron mucho a Valacar que sintió desprecio de su gente hacia la mujer que había elegido —Ioreth siguió el relato —. Lastimosamente Vindumavi vivió poco para los estándares de la gente de Oesternesse y falleció antes de que Valacar fuese coronado rey. Él Sintió mucho dolor y pesar por no haber podido darle a su esposa el lugar que le correspondía como reina de Gondor.

—Entonces los rumores se confirmaron —dijo con cierta tristeza la dama de Rohan —. Alguien de mi pueblo no podría ser reina en Gondor —pensando en que si bien Ioreth hablaba demasiado por lo menos le había dado una excusa para romper el compromiso.

—No, la historia no termina ahí —Ioreth continuó —. El rey habló con Eldacar, su hijo. Le confesó que le hubiese gustado redactar una ley por la que la reina pudiese pedir lo que quisiera, pero que ahora era muy tarde. No obstante, pese al dolor del rey por su pérdida no faltó el que dijera que era algo bueno pues la gente de Gondor no aceptaría a una extranjera por reina. Ese no era otro que Castamir.

—¿Qué fue lo que respondió Eldacar?

—Nada por el momento, porque Castamir era pariente suyo, pero esa ofensa hacia su madre no la olvidaría jamás. Cuando llegaba el momento en que Eldacar sería coronado, ese tipo de rumores se acrecentaron y comenzaron pequeñas rebeliones hasta que se terminó en una guerra civil cuando Eldacar fue coronado rey.

—Ese sería motivo suficiente para romper mi compromiso —dijo para sí Eowyn sin darse cuenta de que Ioreth le escuchaba —. Nadie querría volver a repetir una guerra civil.

—No lo creas, Eldacar prevaleció contra Castamir el usurpador, pero había perdido mucho en la guerra. Recordó entonces las palabras de su padre sobre su deseo de redactar una ley para la reina. Una en que ella pudiese pedir lo que quisiera como un regalo del rey hacia la reina.

—Supongo que la reina habrá pedido alguna joya —dijo Eowyn ya casi sin interés.

—Al contrario —respondió Ioreth —, la reina era una mujer de buen corazón y por ello no pidió ni oro ni joyas, sino que se perdone la vida a quienes se habían atrevido a levantarse en contra del rey —la dama de Rohan volvió a interesarse en las palabras de la curadora que siguió hablando —, no a Castamir que había asesinado al heredero del rey, sino a los ciudadanos comunes que creyeron en las palabras del traidor. Muchos de los presos de la guerra civil fueron liberados gracias a esta acción.

—¿Se puede pedir el indulto?

—Así lo hizo la reina —la mujer mayor suspiró —, su acción ayudó a sanar las heridas causadas por la guerra.

Eowyn comenzó a pensar en el relato que había terminado de escuchar. Una pequeña esperanza nació en ella, aunque sentía que el precio era demasiado alto en ese momento la idea de poder liberar a Faramir era lo único que parecía importarle.

—Gracias Ioreth, ahora sé lo que debo hacer.

 **Nota:** La historia de la guerra civil en Gondor figura en los apéndices, no así la parte de que la reina puede pedir lo que quiera, es solamente un invento mío aquello y con propósito. Naturalmente, espero que no haberme excedido.


	20. Chapter 20

**Nota:** Todos, los personajes, lugares y nombres son parte del maravilloso mundo que creo Tolkien. Yo solamente arruino la vida de sus lindos personajes por diversión malsana. Como siempre, mis agradecimientos para la gente que lee este fanfic y especialmente para los que me escriben amables palabras de apoyo.

 **Capítulo 20**

Erchirion y Amrothos escuchaban molestos los rumores en la ciudad. Trataban de disimular pero encontraban difícil no reaccionar ante la sarta de absurdas conjeturas que la gente hacía sobre la detención del senescal, pariente suyo.

Imrahil no les había dicho gran cosa a su regreso de las celdas donde Faramir había sido llevado. Simplemente se dirigió al sexto nivel diciendo que buscaría la forma de solucionar los problemas. No era que los muchachos no confiaran en su padre, pero no soportaban las cosas que la gente rumoreaba. A pesar de estar todos muy atareados con la boda real que se llevaría a cabo al día siguiente, siempre encontraban tiempo para divulgar cosas sobre que habiendo un nuevo rey no era necesario un senescal que podría hacerle sombra y por este motivo ahora intentaba deshacerse de Faramir. Por supuesto ellos habían presenciado los hechos en el bosque de Firien y sabían que esta idea era falsa y muy injusta. Por otro lado no faltó el que pensara que era porque Faramir estaba intentando una revuelta porque no estaba conforme con el tratado de paz con Harad pues ellos mataron a muchos de sus amigos en Ithilien.

—Eso es ridículo —dijo Amrothos sin poder contener más las ganas de desmentir este tipo de habladurías completamente falsas.

Erchirion solamente coloco su mano en el hombro de su hermano para tranquilizarle. Amrothos entendió el gesto y sin decir una palabra más, ambos salieron de la vieja hostería en la calle de los lampareros y fueron a buscar a su padre que debería estar en el sexto nivel. Lo que los muchachos no sabían era que Imrahil había ido primero a intercambiar algunas palabras con los soldados de Faramir, para tener una idea más clara de los hechos en los días pasados.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al sexto nivel pues no tenían ganas de oír lo que la gente de la ciudad tenía que decirles respecto a sus suposiciones, y vaya que la gente buscaba a los hijos de Imrahil, pues asumían que ellos sí sabían lo que realmente sucedía. No ocultaron su decepción al no encontrar a su padre en el sexto nivel, no obstante fue mayor su sorpresa al ver de lejos a su hermana acompañada del rey de Rohan.

* * *

Merry se aburría en las Casas de Curación. Ya le habían cambiado las vendas, le habían colocado un ungüento que le adormeció el pie y, como no podía ser de otra manera, ya le habían proporcionado variados bocadillos que pensaba compartir con sus viejos amigos.

—No pensé volver a caer a este lugar —dijo Brandigamo mordiendo una galleta—, pero al menos hoy los tengo a ustedes a mi lado.

—Esperaba que la situación fuese mejor —dijo Sam sorbiendo un poco de leche —. Se suponía que veníamos a una celebración, pero yo no me siento muy alegre.

—Te entiendo —Frodo miró a Pippin que ni siquiera se había acercado a la mesa para tomar un bocadillo —, pero al menos estamos juntos. Pippin, ¿no quieres probar una de estas galletas con avellanas de lebethron? —dijo Frodo al momento en que mordía una —Están deliciosas. —era más de lo que un buen sibarita como Pippin podría soportar. Sin decir nada se aproximó a la bandeja y tomó un par de galletas para probarlas — ¿No crees que a Eowyn le gustaría probarlas también? —preguntó Frodo con aire despreocupado.

—No creo que ella tenga ganas de hablar conmigo —dijo tristemente Pippin.

—Al contrario, pienso que ayudarías en algo —siguió Frodo —. Vi cuando Eomer la trajo a este lugar.

—¿No creerás que Eowyn está enferma? —preguntó Merry.

—No, yo creo que está triste —respondió Bolsón —. Pippin lo entiende ¿no es verdad? Sé que le hiciste una promesa a Eomer, pero como la promesa incluye a Eowyn, no creo que faltes a tu palabra si hablas con ella —Peregrin miró a Frodo sin entender —Vamos Pip, ve a buscarle, no debe estar lejos, le hará bien hablar con un amigo.

—Tienes razón —dijo Pippin entendiendo al fin la indirecta —, debe estar cerca. Iré inmediatamente a buscarle.

Un poco más animado Pippin salió de la habitación en la que se encontraba Merry y preguntó a las mujeres que pasaban por el lugar por Eowyn. Le indicaron que estaba en el ala este de las casas de curación. El hobbit agradeció la información y fue corriendo hacia el lugar indicado.

—La dama Eowyn se ha marchado —dijo una mujer mayor —, le estaba diciendo eso al príncipe Imrahil, de pronto ella decidió cambiar su atuendo de soldado de Rohan por un sencillo vestido blanco —Pippin recién reparó en que el señor de Dol Amroth estaba en la habitación

—Señor —saludó Pippin e Imrahil le contestó igual, y antes de que pudiesen conversar Ioreth estaba hablando de nuevo.

—Se fue en contra de las recomendaciones del mayoral —dijo la mujer —, que le pedía permanecer unas horas más para que descanse de tan largo viaje, pero nunca había visto a una persona recuperarse tan rápidamente de unas jornadas tan agotadoras.

—Pero ¿a dónde fue? —preguntó Pippin.

—Dijo que tenía algo importante que hablar con el rey —la mujer mayor siguió hablando —, si me hubiera hecho caso no vería a su futuro esposo en todo el día, todos saben que el novio no debe ver a la novia antes de la boda. Es de mala suerte.

—No creo que pudiera haber más mala suerte de la que ya hay —dijo Imrahil preguntándose si esta decisión tendría algo que ver son su sobrino—, ¿me acompaña señor Tuk? Voy al séptimo nivel y si le queda de camino.

—Por supuesto Príncipe —dijo Tuk saliendo detrás de Imrahil dejando a Ioreth algo molesta pues no le dejaron terminar su charla sobre viejas costumbres en las bodas.

* * *

Según dijo el traductor, el rey estaba agradecido con Aragorn por ayudarle a descubrir el complot en su contra y que esperaba que este incidente no fuese un óbice para la firma del tratado. El rey de Harad era viejo y parecía tener experiencia en este tipo de problemas. Por este motivo le dijo a Aragorn que no partiría inmediatamente a su país. En lugar de eso envió un mensajero con la noticia de que fue ajusticiado en Gondor. Según el plan del rey de Harad, de este modo descubriría a los que se mantenían fieles a él y los que apoyaban al usurpador.

Aragorn estuvo de acuerdo con el plan. Era una buena manera de forjar confianza entre dos reinos divididos por milenios de guerra. No obstante comenzó a sentir una especie de cansancio. No era porque la reunión con el rey de los sureños durase más que cualquier reunión normal debido al uso de traductores. Era porque en la mente de Elessar había una preocupación más grande. Tenía que hablar inmediatamente con su senescal. De no haber estado presente y de no haber escuchado de boca propia de Faramir esa confesión jamás hubiese dado crédito a lo que sucedía. Le resultaba muy difícil creer que Faramir hubiese actuado de esa forma.

Estaba seguro de que algo más había sucedido antes del ataque de los sureños en el río Meiring. Alguna desavenencia entre su senescal y el rey de Rohan, intuyó al principio, pero conocía a Faramir, era lo suficiente sabio como para no enojar a un aliado tan importante. Además, por lo que había observado Eomer y Faramir parecían llevarse bien entre ellos. Como dos caracteres opuestos que se complementaban a la perfección.

Eowyn en cambio parecía más indomable, como si estuviera siempre en la busca de algo y se sintiera fuera de lugar. Hasta ese momento Aragorn no había reparado en analizar a Eowyn antes, porque se sentía culpable por no poder corresponderle en sus sentimientos. Recordó entonces la forma en que había tratado a doncella. Quiso mostrarle piedad, pero ella pudo haber interpretado ese acto como indiferencia ante aquel dolor. Ahora lamentaba no haberle dirigido mejores palabras y mayor esperanza, pero en esos días ni siquiera él guardaba alguna. Un remordimiento que se acrecentaba día a día apareció en su ser, y fue más grande cuando supo que por esta indiferencia la dama se sintió arrastrada a desear su propia muerte. Aún en las casas de Curación, antes de que ella recobrara la consciencia, se apartó y dejó que Eomer cuidara de ella porque no soportaba ver el sufrimiento de Eowyn. Reconocía que ese había sido su comportamiento hasta el día de hoy. Suponía que ahora todo esto pasaría y que la dama de Rohan finalmente sanaría, pero no podía librarse de las dudas.

Sumido en estos pensamientos atravesaba la ciudadela a grandes trancos, modo en el que había ganado su apodo en el norte. Su propósito era ir con Faramir, pero no podía alejar de su mente a Eowyn, y como si fuese ese pensamiento que se materializara delante de él, la dama de Rohan vino.

—Mi señor Aragorn —Eowyn saludó —, me alegra encontrarle, debo pedirle algo.

—Mi valiente dama —respondió Aragorn observando el rostro lívido pero decidido de la doncella —, ¿cuál es el deseo mi novia?

* * *

Eomer vio cuando los hijos de Imrahil venían hacia él. Las miradas serias de los jóvenes guerreros fueron como un llamado a la realidad. Acababa de despedirse de la hermosa doncella de Dol Amroth, pero simplemente no hallaba la forma de separarse de ella. Finalmente se alejó de Lothiriel y fue rumbo a las puertas del séptimo nivel. Saludó con una venia a los hijos del príncipe. Ellos le respondieron igual y fueron directamente hacia su hermana para preguntarle sobre el porqué el rey de Rohan le acompañaba. Lothiriel se mostró sorprendida ante esta noticia y le dirigió una mirada hacia el lugar por donde Eomer se había marchado.

Cerca de la puerta, en la ciudadela, Eomer encontró a Legolas y Gimli. El elfo y el enano parecían tener otra de esas discusiones de las que había sido testigo en Cormallen, pero esta vez más parecía un reproche del elfo al enano. El rostro de Gimli se mostraba más ceñudo que de costumbre y parecía refunfuñar debajo de su frondosa barba.

—Eso es justo lo que cualquier enano hubiese hecho —dijo finalmente Gimli.

—Pero Gimli —siguió Legolas —, los humanos no son como los enanos.

—Tampoco son como los elfos —respondió Gimli.

Al ver a Eomer ambos dejaron de lado su discusión y saludaron al rey como si no hubiesen estado en desacuerdo hacía pocos momentos.

—Si buscas a Aragorn —dijo Legolas —, parece que ha terminado su larga conversación con el rey de Harad, vi cuando Aragorn salió por una puerta lateral oculta del salón del trono —el elfo vio como Eomer, a pesar de conocerle hacía un tiempo ya, siempre se mostraba sorprendido por la aguda visión del Greenleaf

—¿En verdad hay una puerta? —dijo Eomer —, he estado en ese salón, pero solamente he visto la entrada principal. Debes tener en verdad una vista muy aguda.

—Es que está oculta a la vista de los hombres.

—Por supuesto, no puede compararse a las puertas de los enanos—añadió Gimli —, pero para una puerta de humanos está bien.

Legolas sonrió al comentario de Gimli, de pronto volvió a tomar el aire ausente que Eomer percibía en los pocos elfos que había conocido. No supo qué era, pero recordó a la doncella de Dol Amroth que había conocido hace poco.

—Espero que logres convencerle —habló Legolas mirando hacia la casa del rey —. Todavía hay tiempo para rectificar las cosas —Hoja Verde vio la expresión de desconcierto en el rey de Rohan y como si no se hubiese dado por enterado añadió —. Por eso intentaba convencer a Gimli de hablar con Aragorn.

—Y yo te digo que si tendría algo que decirle lo haría sin más demora —refutó el enano con su típico ceño fruncido de estar en desacuerdo, aunque más tarde añadió en un tono más conciliador—. Por supuesto, yo no quiero que Faramir sea castigado —siguió el enano más reflexivo —. De todos los habitantes de Minas Tirith es el único que parece entender cuando le hablo sobre los detalles de la geometría de esta ciudad.

—Porque siempre fue un chico muy estudioso —dijo Imrahil que acababa de llegar con Pippin —. Lamento interrumpir así su conversación, pero escuché que hablaban de mi sobrino.

—No tiene porqué disculparse —dijo Legolas —. Supongo que Faramir es un tema que nos ha traído a todos a este lugar —continuó el elfo —. Será mejor darnos prisa, porque somos un grupo numeroso y cada uno tiene cosas que decir.

No hizo falta que caminaran mucho, en sentido contrario venía Aragorn acompañado de Eowyn.

—Mis amigos —dijo mostrando una sonrisa —. Eowyn y yo tenemos un asunto importante que atender en este momento. Más tarde volveré y podremos conversar un poco —sin decir más el rey y su prometida salieron de la ciudadela mientras la gente se quedó en el lugar sin poder decir o hacer algo.

* * *

Sentado en el frío suelo de la mazmorra Faramir sintió un dolor punzante en el brazo izquierdo. Era la herida de la flecha que recibiera en los saucedales de Fenchmark, pensaba que dada la situación de nada valdría hacerle una mejor curación. No se podía ver el cielo desde las profundas celdas, iluminadas siempre con rojas antorchas, pero intuía que ya estaría oscureciendo. Esperaba que Aragorn viniese pronto para interrogarle. Le confirmaría todas las acusaciones y una sentencia rápida vendría. Pronto todo terminaría. Esperaba que Eomer se llevara de Minas Tirith a Eowyn antes de que se llevase a cabo la ejecución. No hacía falta que ella presenciara este acto.

Tenía la esperanza de que dentro de algún tiempo ella pudiera olvidar y rehacer su vida en Rohan pues ya no tendría que sentir sobre ella el peso de la guerra y el acoso de la serpiente. Si tan solo tuviese la seguridad de que con esto tal vez dentro de algún tiempo ella lograra liberarse de la jaula que sentía alrededor, moriría tranquilo.

Estas ideas le daban consuelo, pensar que Eowyn estaría bien, que ya nada amenazaría a su amada. Recordaba con cariño cada instante que compartió con ella desde el momento en que se conocieron, cuando él estaba desesperanzado, preguntándose el porqué le habrían dejado atrás una vez más. De pronto escuchó la voz del mayoral que le llamaba por su nombre y desde momento su corazón dejó de pertenecerle al volverse hacia Eowyn.

El sonido de la puerta le distrajo de estos pensamientos. La hora había llegado, Aragorn había venido para interrogarle, pero no era él. En la celda ingresó Eowyn vestida de blanco como el día que la viera en las casa de Curación.

—Faramir, amigo mío —dijo ella yendo hacia el senescal —. Le he dicho a Aragorn que todo ha sido un mal entendido, que tú no has hecho nada malo y que debe dejarte en libertad.

—No lo entiendo —dijo Faramir poniéndose de pie para ver a Eowyn a los ojos —. No deberías estar aquí.

—No seas tonto Faramir —dijo ella tratando de esbozar una sonrisa, pero sin poder evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran —, no debes preocuparte por mí. Yo voy a estar bien pues mi sueño de ser una reina va a cumplirse muy pronto.

Faramir dirigió la mirada hacia la puerta y vio a Aragorn observando desde afuera.

—Mira, solamente te pido que acompañes a Eomer a Rohan luego de la boda, o si lo deseas antes —Eowyn ponía todo de su parte para continuar —. Es que necesitamos que nos ayudes una vez más.

—No es necesario que hagas esto Eowyn, yo no lo merezco —dijo Faramir sin poder ocultar su dolor —, y no es lo que quieres.

—No digas nada —dijo ella tratando de sonar convincente y que su voz no se quebrara —, yo voy a ser muy feliz cuando me case mañana.

—Eowyn me ha contado todo —dijo Aragorn ingresando a la celda —. Que ella estaba muy molesta porque no fui a buscarle a Rohan como estaba pactado —Estel repitió la historia que Eowyn le había contado —, que huyó de Aldburg y que tú la encontrarse en medio camino y que intentaste llevarla por la fuerza con Eomer. En el forcejeo ambos cayeron al río y de no haber sido por Eomer que llegó en el momento preciso para recatarles río abajo, no habrían logrado salir a flote. Afortunadamente gracias a este incidente lograron encontrar el campamento de haradrim beligerantes. Eowyn fue a buscar a tus soldados mientras tú y Eomer contenían el ataque para que ella pudiera escapar —la voz de Aragorn no tenía tonalidad, como si careciera de alma —. Ahora que ya hemos aclarado esta parte, creo que será mejor que regreses a la ciudadela para que continúes con los preparativos —dijo dirigiéndose a Eowyn —. Yo tengo que hablar con Faramir de algunos asuntos concernientes a Gondor. Uno de los guardias te escoltará hasta la ciudadela.

Sin poder contener más tiempo sus lágrimas, Eowyn salió rápidamente de la celda, esperando que Aragorn liberase de inmediato a Faramir.

 **Nota:** Tal vez encontraron a Aragorn un poco fuera de carácter, pero es como todo por aquí con propósitos de contar esta historia. Como siempre, esperando que este pequeño cambio no sea del disgusto generalizado, si no es así, pueden avisarme para que yo sienta remordimientos como Aragorn.


End file.
